Son of the King, Father of Rebellion
by Wormtail96
Summary: Decades into the future, the Experiments have become a powerful Federation, with Stitch as their current King. But Stitch's eighth oldest kid, Stitch Junior, is disgusted by its government and undergoes a dark political movement to take down the Monarchy.
1. Chapter I: Junior and the New Turogians

**(A/N) Hello, my name is Wormtail96, and I am a fanfiction author he does not write stories for this Lilo and Stitch Category, often. So please forgive me if I am slow with updates, as I am more used to writing in the Cartoon Crossover category and this category is new to me.**

**Now, this story features my eight OC children of Stitch. But I just to make this clear to anyone who has read some of my Crossover stories; The Stitch Kids in this story are near-completely different incarnations of the characters. They are not the same as the ones in my Crossover stories, as this story is far much more darker and serious. I even plan to add in a dash of macabre into this. There will be a religious indication, but that will only be to the Seven Deadly Sins, not much else. Also, this story is **_**very **_**heavy on politics and the corruptions of governments. Just wanted to let you all know before you start reading this story, is all. But anyway, this story focuses on Stitch's youngest child, and how he excerts his own political views above and beyond...**

**And now, without further ado, I present to you, the great authors and loyal readers of the Lilo and Stitch category... **

* * *

**Son of the King, Father of Rebellion**

**Chapter I**

**Junior and the New Turogians**

Greetings. Why, I do not believe we have been introduced. My name is Stitch Jookiba..._Junior_. Well, then, I suppose the one thing you now already know about me is whom my father is. It is none other than King Stitch Jookiba, aka Experiment 6-2-6. And I also suppose you are unfamiliar with my father possessing the title 'King'? Then it would seem that I have quite a lot of explaining to do.

Well, first off, I am what would used to have been called an Experiment. Yes, I am sure you are all familiar with the legacy of the Experiments. How they were all made by the great scientist Jumba Jookiba, how they were captured and turned to good by the almost legendary Lilo Pelekai and my father, and how they defeated the evil army of Leroy clones at the baseball stadium. However, what you do not know is all what happened after that. You see, by saying that I am what used to have been called an Experiment, I mean that the name 'Experiment' is no longer the name nor Galactic Federation classification for my species. In fact, our species is now formally called 'New Turogians', or informally called 'Trogs'. Why are we now called this? It is becuase of what particular D.N.A. from all around the galaxy Jumba comprised his experiments from. One of the key pieces of D.N.A. was that from the fossils of the extinct Turogians he stole from a site on the planet Turo. Yes, thousands of years before the Galactic Federation headquarters was set up on Turo, the most advanced civilisation in the universe lived on that planet and every other planet in the Turo System. But for reasons completely unknown, the Old Turogians, as they were called, went completely extinct. Scientists are still, today, trying to discover what happened to the species, but have had little success.

We did not just get our species a proper name soon after the battle of the battle of the Leroy clones, no, we became an official species shortly afterwards. A species that would soon become even greater than that of the Old Turogians themselves. I bet you are all wondering what exactly happened. So, it would seem a brief history of my species' rise to power would be needed to clarify what I am telling you.

It all began a couple of years after the battle of the Leroy Clones. The Experiments of that time had all deceided that they had remained in hiding from the humans for far too long. Well, I guess that it would be natural for them to want to stop being thought of as nothing more than mere animals by the humans. They decided to make a move to reveal themselves to the Human species, but they knew they had to do it carefully. Humans are very simple and delicate beings. One wrong move could send them spiraling into chaos. It was not easy, but the Experiments had the support of Cobra Bubbles and his former CIA affiliations, as well as the Galactic Federation. It all started with my father, Stitch, going before the United Nations, along with two Galactic Federation ambassadors to explain the situation. He was careful to make it clear to these representatives of the countries all around Earth that _our_ species meant absolutely no harm to them. The human representatives were reluctant at first to trust us. Well, that is human nature for you, isn't it? But after three months of hearings, and press conferences, the Experiments, with their species now known as the New Turogians/Trogs (courtesy of the GF) had become an official species.

Shortly afterwards, the New Turogians had to set up their own government. My ancestors adopted such governmental traits from that of Earth and the Old Turogians. The New Turogians set up what would oddly enough, be called an Aristocratical Federational Monarchy. It was decided that our Federation, consisting of all the planets within the Turo System and some others, would be ruled by the rich and upper-class (Not the best idea, in my view). Hence, we had to have a ruling King, which brings up the topic of my father. Indeed, my father was made the King of the Turogian Federation by the current Turogians at the time, much to his pride. King Stitch the Founder he is called. But my father did not want _complete _and _absolute _power, however. So he decided to form a Senate to help govern the planets within our Federation, but he was sure to have our Federation join the GF first. We were represented by none other than Shoe Kintobor, aka Experiment 1-1-3, along with two aides, whom I do not believe I am familiar with. I will get to further details with Turogian government later on.

Our species soon became known for our scientifical and technological adavancement, and our business and organisation skills. One of the Turogian Federation's first goals was to speed up the population of our species. We set up hatcheries on our Federation's planets, where artificial Trogs are created, all thanks to the great mind of Jumba. We also used other methods such as pilagamy, and the fact that Trogs are _very _furtile is very useful. There are hundreds of colonizing companies such as the South Singapore Trading Company, the Turogian Banking Clan which controls the Federation's money, Hyper-Communications Cartel to manage its private HoloNet channels, the list goes on! We even have an immaculate droid army, that is second to none!

Now, I think that covers most of the important information of my species for now. I will reveal more to you later, but for now, I must tell you more of who I am. Well, it is pretty clear that since my father is King, my mother, you guessed it, Angel aka Experiment 6-2-4, is the Queen. I, myself, am a Prince or Duke as it were, and an heir to my father's powerful throne. But I am not the first in line, in fact, I am the eighth! I am the youngest of eight of my mother and father's children, or Troglodytes, as we are classified. Now before you start getting dirty thoughts, I can assure you that it was expected that my father would have a large number of children, being that our species was ultra furtile. Jumba never even considered his experiments would try reproduce, so he did not before to make the orginal 626 experiments infertile. I guess we should thank him for that. Now, my parents had seven boys and one girl, in this age order: Ryan, Sid, Dino, Kooky, Salina, Morton, Kevin, and finally, me, Stitch Junior.

My name, Stitch Junior, was given for obvious reasons: I was almost an exact replica of my father. We both, along with our other biological family members, had a koala like body-structure. But me and my father both shared one distinct characteristic: Both our bodies are covered in a fine coat of dark blue fur with lighter blue patches on our chests, abdomen, around our eyes and two large blotches on the back of our heads and one each on our backs. This gene I inherited from my father was more than enough for my him to immediately name me after him on the day ofme and siblings'birth. My silblings' names took some time for my father to decide, but it would seem that my name was determined the moment I was delivered from my mother's womb. I think that I should make it clear to you all now that I do not like my name...at all! I would rather be named after a dead Xikno beast than my father! Why, you ask? Well, let me just say that I do not exactly agree with my father's policies. In fact, that is one of the whole bases of my story, along with how I believe my Federation's government is the most disgustingly ran in the Cosmos. Why, I think that even the government of the repulsive Venusians has more integrity than ours does, despite our government being called 'flawless' and an 'air-tight system' by the Galactic Federation, itself. But that, I shall continue with as my story progresses.

On the subject of my siblings, let's make it clear that I _do _love them, being that they are family and all. The problem is that they can really disgust me with their behaviours. You could relate each one's character to one of the Seven Deadly Sins for the Gods' sakes! Well, yeah, that is one thing, we have adapted to a lot of the aspects of Old Turogian culture, including some of their religious beliefs. That included their Gods, though we did believe in some of the aspects of the religions of Earth. I am agnostic, to be honest. I personally try to avoid getting heavily involved with religion most of the time. I prefer to secure myself into modern technology, facts and knowledge.

Still, taking a step back from the topic of religion, my siblings are just too indulgent into the Royal lifetstyle, living it up, most of the time, in the family palace on Xaro Turo, also known as Earth. The story behind that was but only five years after the Turogian Federation was established. TheTurogian Federation gained SO much power in the universe, that thehuman species agreed to become a Turogian protectorate, giving us Trogs complete control of Earth/Xaro Turo in exchange for lives in the Federation. (Including a human representative along with the Turogian Federation Ambassador, Shoe Kintobor). Well, what do you expect? Humans are always hungry for power, but at the same time, they are just as fearful of it.

Now, I would actually like to describe all seven of my older siblings to you, right now. However, since that would take ages, I think it would be more proper to introduce you to them individually as my epic tale continues.

What is my story, you ask? To be frank, It is about my crusade for justice and too create a new and better life for all Turogians alike. Although, the desicions I make and the methods I chose to undergo such a task will completely sever my relationships with most of my family, friends and loved ones. You see, the Turogian Federation, which has now stood for eighty six years, is currently 'split in two' and is at a fierce Civil War. I presume that I am the one to blame for that, but I am only trying to do what I am sure is right for my fellow Turogians. It guess what I am doing is either good or bad, depending on _your _point of view. But this political movement could change my species either for the best, or for the worst, if I am not careful with what I do...

But for now, let us go back in time. Three and a half years ago, at a meeting of the Senate on Pure Turo, the capital planet of the Turogian Federation...

* * *

**(A/N) And I will end it right there! I believe that should be enough for the opening chapter. I hoped you all liked it, and that it worked well enough for beginning the story. I just hope that I made it descriptive and detailed enough. Well, anyway, I cannot say how long it will be between updates, since I have other fanfictions to take care of simultaneously. But I will make sure to get each chapter posted whenever I get the chance. Well, until next time, Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter II: Meeting at the Senate

**(A/N) Welcome back to Chapter II, Loyal Readers. I am so glad that you were all pleased with my first chapter, and now, the more encouraged I am too continue with this story. Now, without further ado, let us all take a good glance at the pros and cons of Turogian government. Please read on.**

* * *

**Chapter II**

**Meeting at the Senate**

A low murmur echoed through the dim interior of the Turogian Senatorial chamber, but it soon subsided. The chamber was an enormous decorated circular shaped room, which lead down to what looked like a black, bottomless abyss. The walls extend down for miles and at the bottom; a small battalion of armed battle droids await to keep guard or take a convicted to the dreaded prison. The left and right sides of the Senatorial Chamber were lined with small grey circular podium where the Turogian Senators representing each and every planet under the Turogian Federation's control sat and watched from. Their podiums would detach from the walls when the Senators and their Aids had something to say. At the head of the room, in front of a pattern of the Federation's flag was a large, triangular shining chrome podium with several jewels encrusted into the front hull, where the members of the Turogian Senate Aristocratical ex Officio sat. It consisted of The King and members of the royal family, Head of the Department of Turogian Law Enforcement, the Grand Ambassador, the Senatorial Vice-Chair, Court Scribe, who acted as it stenographer and basically anyone who was important enough or with strict permission. I am in fact one of those lot, of course.

The Turogian Senate served as the Trog high court of law and as a form of Parliament (Kind of like the Turogian version of the Law Lords, the Galactic Federation, Earth's Supreme Court and The United Nations). At least some of its trials take place in the dungeons of the lower levels, but meetings of congress, however, took place in the Senatorial chamber. The selection of the hundreds of Turogian Senate members was unclear (although The Head of the Senate, ala The King, appeared to have some control over selection). In addition to the Senators for the planets in the Federation, there were ten finer podiums with a jewel encrusted into each one were positioned nearest to the Atistocratical Ex Officio podium. These podiums represented the ten Turogian Purse Worlds, which included Pure Turo. I will get into that later. Trog Ministry officials, including the heads of each department sat in balconies just above the Senatorial podiums. All members in the Senate wore elaborately designed robes embroidered with the silver letter "T" while the court is in session, excluding the Aristocratical Ex Officio. Now, in judicial cases, trials were to be quite short. The defence could present witnesses and the Turogian Senate could examine them and the accused, and lawyers were only sometimes involved. In the case of Parliament, the various decrees introduced by the Aristocrats were referred to as being passed and sanctioned by the Turogian Senate, just like former Human laws in Britain must be agree to by Parliament. The Turogian Senate had full control over passing these decrees, and the control of the King and other aristocrats exercised in such circumstances was somewhat restricted to a certain level. While most of our decisions are finale, the court of the Turogian Senate could vote against us, so thankfully, it was not an absolute monarchy.

As I bet you are all aware, the Senate was located here on Turo, now known as Pure Turo. The planet itself is five times the size of Earth. The gases in the atmosphere make it appear purple and one day on Turo is equivalent to one week on Earth. Large seemingly endless city's, all in the style of the ancient Turogians, spanned the surface of the planet, but most of its surface area was taken up by The Galactic Turogian Ministry, and the building of which surrounded the Senatorial building. This planet used to be the headquarters of the Galactic Federation, which, as I informed you before, was a key member of. It was claimed back by us Turogians at the near beginning of the Turogian Federation in a debate at the Galactic Federation headquarters. We Turogians claimed that since we are the only living descendants of the extinct Turogians, we should be the ones controlling the planet, and not the GF headquarters. The Galactic Federation gradually agreed to this and moved their headquarters to another planet, called Aaris III.

I sat along side my siblings at the very right-hand end of the Artistocratical Ex Officio podium, wearing a my usual attire; a simple dark grey and albino robe complete with a mantle that was black on the outside and albino on the inside. While all my siblings wore the most expensive and fashionable clothing, I didn't see the point in dressing myself so superflously. To me, it all seemed to make the wearer look stuck-up and conceited. But that's just it, really. In Turogian society, clothing asserted the wearer's wealth and social position. It makes me sick, actually.

Soon, the Vice-Chair, a yellow and charcoal furred Turogian known as Cyril Dod, stood up from the podium, holding a large bronze staff. He cleared his throat, and spoke in his booming voice, silencing the remaining Turogians who were quietly chatting, "Silence! Silence. This Senatorial meeting of congress shall now come to order." He turned to us, the Royal family, and a small bronze dish hovered before us. I knew what this meant. "Members of the grand monarchy, as you all know, that to confirm your nobility and right to be heard, present now your royal treasure." Yes, as part of tradition, as members of the Royal family, we had to present our own royal treasures at the start of every Senatorial meeting. These treasures were also the treasures representing the Turogian Purse Worlds, which each of us governed individually. The Purse Worlds, themselves, are planets that only the richest Trogs, and Trogs only can reside on. Other planets governed by the Turogian Federation were controlled by Lords, Counts, Governors, etc, and can be inhabited by any Trog and other species.

The bronze dish hovered to my father first, who pulled out a necklace with a Tiki of the ancient Hawaiian god Ku Tiki that was said to give him strength and placed it into the dish. Next it was my mother's turn. She took a ring with a mauve jewel of her left index claw and placed it into the dish. Thirdly, my oldest brother, Ryan, took a talisman with red markings on it complete with a red ruby and coin-flipped it into the dish. Sid, Dino and Kooky placed in a golden marked cylinder, a fine polished Nexu tooth with a black ring with jades encrusted at the end and a flat green card with several Tatalong markings, in that order. Salina, Morton and Kevin then dropped in a small shining ruby with gold trimmings, a silver medallion with demon face marking on it and a small shining orange orb, in that order. I didn't notice that the disc had hovered over to me, since my mind was elsewhere.

"Junior." A sharp, menacing voice spoke to me. I turned around and saw that it was Ryan. Ryan had the same body-structure as our father, and dawned a thick coat of electric blue fur with dark green patches on his chest, abdomen, around his eyes and two large dark blotches on the back of his head and his back. He was also of a giant size, chubby and quite muscular compared to his siblings, and was almost as large as our father. He wore a sumptuous brocaded night black robe with shimmering silver trimmings. He also wore a thick heavy cloak that was made of black Doakerdian fur and a silverish spiked collar, and it had a medallion to clip it around his shoulder.

I groaned, as I pulled something out of my pocket; my royal treasure, which was a gold coin that had jewels of several kinds encrusted upon it. There was a couple of ancient Tatalong markings on it that translated, said; _'Freedom'__, 'Valour', 'Justice'. _I slowly held it over the dish and dropped it inside. The dish then hovered over the podium and disappeared into the darkness.

"Now, first order of business..." Dod croaked, adjusting his reading classes and looking down and the scroll in his claws. Okay, now I am going to bore you with the details, so I think we will skip ahead a couple of hours towards the ending of the meeting...

* * *

_Two and a half hours later..._

"...now, the final topic before we end this meeting: 'Shall our execution policies be continued or permanently disbanded?'" Dod then looked toward Ryan, who then stood up to the front of the podium, making the nervous Vice-Chair stand aside. I couldn't help but note the look of fear in the eyes of the advisors and the Senators seated closest to the Ex Officio podium. I couldn't blame them. Ryan, along with Dino, was the most fierce monarch to rule over a planet in the Turogian Federation. He was feared by all, not just by the Turogians on Cato Turo, the Purse World he governed, but by everyone associated with the Federation in general. Why was he feared, you ask? His huge support for execution and the death penalty, for _one. _There were many, many more reasons why even the most strongest and brave Turogian would cower in fear before my older brother, but I can't tell you now. In time, as my story progresses deeper, you shall see for yourselves.

Ryan cleared his throat, beginning his statement on the topic, being that he was also the Head of the Department in charge Executions and the Death Penalty. "My fellow delegates of the Senate," Ryan boomed into the microphone, his deep, menacing voice echoing throughout the interior of the Senatorial Chamber. "Our policy of the execution of the traitors and scum who dare pollute our mighty and strong Federation has stood since the very beginning of our government. It teaches those who defy our laws and decrees..." And yes, I really couldn't stand to listen to this malevolent monarch's ramblings for much longer. I couldn't believe I was related to someone who actually supported the policy of having someone, who has even committed the slightest misdemeanour, brutally slaughtered like vermin. Some of the executions Ryan had legalized were absolutely sick and mortifying. You would be lucky to get away with just being hung from the gallows or life imprisonment for a simple theft. By now, Ryan had finished speaking, and gave a slight honourable bow before the members of the Senate, who all cheered loudly, not like they had much of a choice.

Dod then spoke up, "Now, before we proceed to the Senatorial vote, we shall have the Aritocratical vote on this matter, whether to continue executions or not." He turned to me and my family, "May the royal members press the blue or red button in front of them to cast their vote. These votes shall be of approval or disapproval on this topic to keep executions legal. Blue for approval, Red for disapproval."

This was one of the very few traditions I agreed on. Before the Senate voted on the approval or disapproval of a decree or law, the Aritocratical Ex Officio had to agree to have the law or decree passed forward for Senatorial vote. This was called an Aristocratical vote. If all members voted for it, then the decree or law shall be passed forward, and if all members voted against, then it would not be passed forward for Senatorial vote. If we could not all unanimously agree for either for or against the law or decree, then the it would be postponed until either the next meeting of congress or in private at the Aristocratical Ex Officio board room at an arranged time.

Soon enough, me and my family members reached out to press one of the two buttons in front of us. All at once, we slammed our claws onto the buttons to cast our votes. Lights shone above us, blue representing approval, red representing disapproval. All the lights shone blue, except one that shone red...mine.

Everyone's eyes in the Senate darted towards me, especially my family member's. Ryan furiously growled and dug his claws into the arms of his metal chair, but stopped when my mother placed her gentle claw onto his shoulder to calm him down. My father just rubbed his temples with his left claws tiredly. This wasn't the first time I had voted against Ryan's ideas.

"Objecting, once again, Junior?" Ryan asked me coldly, to which I slightly nodded. He then motioned me to step up to the front of the podium, "Well, why don't you plead your case in front of the Senate?"

I calmly stood up and slowly walked past my siblings to the front of the podium. Once there, I cleared my throat, and slowly spoke before the entire Senate in a voice much similar to my father's, "Honourable delegates of the Turogian Senate, please forgive me for my obstruction, but I must speak up for what I believe is and is not right." I spoke into the microphone, "Yes, the execution and death penalty policy has existed since the beginning of the Federation, but is it really a tradition we should be proud of? I think not! Are any of you aware of the difference in severity in executions between Turogian Culture and that of other species?! We even have executions that involve beating the poor soul to a pulp and feeding the rest of him to Nexu beasts! And believe me, it doesn't stop there. I'm sorry, but my decision stands as disapproval." With that, I strolled away from the podium and back to my seat. As I did so, a large, mixture of cheers and boos filled the Senatorial Chamber. That was until Dod stood up.

**"Order!** We shall have order!" Dod's voice boomed over the shouting Senators and Ministry officials. The Senators and Ministry Officials settled down and quietened, while Dod dashed over to my father, and whispered something into his ear. He whispered something back, making Dod nod and then walk back to the front of the podium. He boomed to the Senators and Ministry Officials, "This meeting has run out of time. The Aristocratical Ex Officio shall have a meeting in private to resolve the issue at an arranged time shortly before our meeting, next month. Until then, please depart from the Senatorial Chamber in an orderly fashion and have a safe trip home."

As everyone began to move out of the Chamber, grumbling to themselves or to each other, I remained sat in my chair, thinking to myself. I was barely able to avoid the hateful glance from Ryan, as he departed from the podium. Well, I definitely knew I would be getting an ear-full of berating from him the next time I saw him...

* * *

_15 minutes later..._

I stood in a private platinum white parlour, waiting for my ship to be properly fuelled for take-off. I was getting impatient as I took a glass of wine and downed the shimmering red contents in one gulp. I took my Royal Treasure out of my pocket and examined the markings inscribed onto the coin. I couldn't help but scoff at these claims. I muttered, mockingly, "'Freedom, Valour and Justice', eh? What a load of-"

"Eh-hem!" A stuck-up, female voice spoke up behind me. It groaned and turned around to saw that it was none other than my older sister and brother, Salina and Morton.

Salina had our mother's body-structure, including her two thin shoulder-length tentacles protruded from her head, and resting on her shoulders, the tips ending in a slight curl. She sported a beautifully groomed coat of rose red fur with pink patches on her chest, abdomen, around her eyes and two large dark blotches on the back of her head and her back. She was also kind of chubby, and had a large backside to match. Salina wore a pink polka-dotted bow on top of her head, a red skin-tight spandex bodysuit, several golden medallions, a long dark blue skirt, high-heels, several gold rings to elongate her neck slightly and a red pearl necklace.

Morton had our father's body-structure. He dawned a groomed coat of dark purple fur with Teal patches on his chest, abdomen, around his eyes and two large dark blotches on the back of his head and his back. Now, in my opinion, Morton was the most disgustingly overweight and gluttonous Trog I've ever known. His soft round stomach stuck out a few good five inches and his many limbs were as thick and round as tree trunks. He was hardly as muscular as Ryan or my father, but he slightly big for his age. One thing you would notice straight away about Morton was that he had a big star-shaped greyish greenish birthmark on the left side of his face. Morton wore a silk turquoise and swamp green robe with an elaborate formal monarchical male green breastplate that doubled as body armour.

I forced myself to put on a fake smile and I sneered, "Ah, Salina, Morton. How are you?"

Salina picked up a wine glass and ran her index claw around the rim, making it give off a faint ringing sound. She spoke silkily, "You made quite a disturbance in the Senate, Junior. But after all, we don't expect anything else from our little, baby brother." She said the last part mockingly, while ruffling the fur on top of my head.

I angrily swatted her claw away, and snarled at her, "Why don't you buzz of, back to Oola Turo, Salina. I'm sure you'll find some other poor Git you can marry and have assassinated to get his money." I then smirked, "Hey, here's an idea: Maybe you can use the money to get knockers of yours made even bigger! Ha!"

Salina half-gasped, looking down at her chest and then back at me, growling furiously and viciously. She was about to say something and even advance upon me, when a voice shot up from behind her.

"Salina!"

My sister and my brother turned around to see our mother, Angel. She was a beautiful and slender creature with a koala like body-structure and her fur glistened in the light. She, in fact, sported a fine, silky smooth coat of pink fur with lilac patches on her chest, abdomen, around her eyes and two large dark blotches on the back of her head and her back. She also had her two trademark thin shoulder-length tentacles protruded from her head, and resting on her shoulders, the tips ending in a slight curl. She was wearing a tight dark blue sleeveless silk dress that had silver trimmings and several gold patterns stitched onto it. She was wearing two black separate sleeves and a light blue mantle that protruded down to her feet. Most notably, She wore a golden tiara with several gems embedded in it on top her head and wore a ring upon her finger with a large diamond encrusted in it, which was obviously her wedding ring. But I could not help but notice that she had seemed to have aged a bit from the photos and videos she showed me when I was very young. Her fur was only slightly faded, there were a few rings around her eyes, several wrinkles on the corners of her face and she gained quite a bit of weight around her stomach and hips.

Mother looked down at Salina sternly, who now looked a lot more timid and less powerful than she was a few moments ago. She was looking down and twiddling with her claws, which showed how uneasy she was. Our mother continued, "Salina, what have I told you about being nice to your younger brother?" Obviously, Mother had arrived exactly at the point when Salina was about to advance upon me.

"B-but...Mom, h-he." Salina stuttered a bit, but Mother held her index claw up, stopping her.

"No! No 'buts', young lady!" Mother snapped. "We have gone through this so many times when you were younger! I would have expected you to have at least slightly matured since then, but noooooo!" She then grabbed Salina's ear and pulled her closer, speaking slowly and darkly, "Now you are going to go to the doors outside the throne room and wait for me and your father! And you are not going back to Oola Turo until our little 'discussion' is finished. Now, get going!" she let go of Salina's big, long, bat-like ear and let the little Troglodyte run off out of the parlour and towards the throne room, while also nursing her sore ear.

Morton, who had just been standing there and eating bushel of white grapes the whole time, cleared his throat, saying, "Right, well, my ship should be ready-to-go by now. I should be going." he placed the half-eaten bushel of grapes into a golden bowl of a variety of different fruits and brushed the remaining bits of grape of his monarchical breastplate. He then to us, giving Mother a tight hug, "Junior. Mother." Morton then hurried out of the platinum white parlour and towards the hanger to his ship that will take him back to his ruling Purse World, Nuoma Turo.

Now, it was just me and Mother. She looked at me sweetly, and said, "Sorry, about that, Dear."

I waved my hand a bit, and shook my head, "Ah, it's all right. I'm just glad to see Ol' Big Butt get what's coming to her." I then chuckled sheepishly at my Mother's look, "Uh...yeah." I cleared my throat. I knew Mother would want an explanation for what happened in the Senate, "Look, Mother, I'm sorry for how difficult I was being in the Senate. I just don't like executions and the death penalty. To me, it's all just so...cruel and barbaric. Surely, you can understand why I feel like that. Remember what happened to that Gyzardion boy on Sinnwako Turo? All he did was steal a simple Swiinok from the Turogian Baron Kixx to feed his starving family and what did Ryan do with him? He had him Level Ten tortured and then him and his entire family hanged from the gallows!"

Mother frowned sadly. She remembered that incident well. "That poor boy... " she sighed. "Junior, I don't like executions anymore than you do, but it is just that your father, well-"

The moment she said 'Father' my eyes shot wide open, "Father?!" I asked incredulously. "Are you telling me that the outcome of the majority of Ex Officio votes where influenced by him?!"

"Well, a few of them." She said, uneasy now that she has told me this. "Look, your father really wants all of Ryan's policies to stay in tact, being that your brother is the heir to the throne and all."

I rolled my eyes and spoke tartly, "Oh, so now I get it. Father's trying to get Ryan some good publicity so everyone will appreciate and respect my brother when he becomes the new king. Well that's typical. Just typical." There was a short silence between us, until I broke it, by saying, "So...when shall the private Ex Officio meeting take place?"

"Your father said it will take place two days before the next Senatorial Meeting. Well, that should be a good time since it means we will be there and ready for the next meeting."

"Very good." I said before taking another drought from some wine I filled my glass with, while we were talking.

Mother then brought up a topic she was unaware I would hate discussing, "So, how's little Avaricia?"

Upon hearing that name, I nearly choked on the wine I was drinking. I managed to cough most of it up and managed to catch my breath. Mother looked at me with concern, asking me, "Are you all right?"

I rubbed the rest of the wine off from my lips and said to her, wheezing a bit as I did, "Oh, sorry about that. I'm quite all right." I then managed to get my mind back onto topic and continued, now with a deep frown, "Ah, yes, Avaricia. Well, what can I say? How do you describe living with a fat, foul-tempered, stuck-up, wealth-craving cow who does nothing but mooch off you and guzzle down food, money and resources like the** BIG, FAT, GREEDY PIG SHE IS?!"**

"Junior!" Mother shouted angrily. "That is no way to talk about your loving fiancée!"

I chuckled sarcastically, "Oh, yeah, sure, right. 'Loving fiancée'!" I then snapped, frowning rather seriously, "Believe me, I would call that female Troglodyte _a lot _of things, but 'loving' just isn't one of them!"

My Mother raised her claw to say something when a droid, accompanied by two others, walked into the parlour. Turogian Federation droids where about the same height of the standard Trog. Their structure was designed to look like that of a Trog's skeleton but with two antennas on top of their heads that looked like Trog ears. They were also covered in shining chrome plating and each had only one green LED visual receptor.

**"Your Highness" **the leading droid addressed me in its high-pitched monotone voice. **"You're ship is ready to take you back to ****Vokornno Turo."**

"Very well." I nodded. I gave my Mother a hug and then walked out of the parlour with the three droids. As I did, I could have sworn I had heard my mother say something along the lines of, _"I swear, he gets it from his father."_ I just shrugged as I continued my way to the hangar bay.

* * *

When I reached the hangar bay, I saw that my jet black and silver ship was ready for take-off. I climbed up onto ramp that had been lowered for me, with two bodyguard droids at my side, shuddering.

* * *

Once I had boarded my ship, I strapped myself tightly to my seat and slowly began hyperventilating. I knew I wasn't going to enjoy the take off. I had never really like flying. The engines started up and soon enough, the ship lifted off the metallic flooring and took-off out of the hangar bay like a comet! It wouldn't be long before we would be out of the planet's atmosphere. As we were doing so, I was dreading the Troglodyte, or should I say, demon, waiting at my castle on Vokornno Turo for me. My fiancée, the one called...Avaricia.

* * *

**(A/N) That will do for this chapter, I believe. I hope this chapter gave you all a good look upon Turogian government and a slight take on Stitch Junior's look upon it. In the next chapter, we will meet Stitch Junior's fianc****ée and witness his unique relationship with her. Believe me, it will be, well...interessting, to put it correctly. Until then, please Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter III: Avaricia

**(A/N) Welcome back to Chapter III, Loyal Readers. This chapter will be a bit more humorous and slightly less dark than some of the past and future chapters of this story. It introduces and is mainly about Junior's ****fiancée, Avaricia, whom Junior has quite a...rocky relationship with. Please, read on and see for yourself.**

* * *

**Chapter III**

**Avaricia**

My trip back to Vokornno Turo was long and aggravating, about seven hours if I remember correctly. I tried reading and watching television to pass the time, but there were no good books nor programmes. I was near the point of going mad from boredom when the droid pilot informed me that we were now heading into the planet's atmosphere.

I looked down at the planet's surface as we approached nearer and nearer. The planet was only slightly bigger than Earth and Marsolu Turo and the gases in the atmosphere made it appear a dark pink with yellow trimmings. Vokornno Turo's primary terrain consisted of oceans, rainforests and fields and there were a large number of highly advanced cities located all around the planet. I wouldn't choose to live on any other planet than this one, so I guess I should be thankful that my father made me the Duke of it. You see, in our culture, the child of the King and Queen was only a Prince of Princess when they were very young and did not rule any land or planet at the time. I remember my coronation that made me Duke of Vokornno Turo. I felt on top of the world that day.

* * *

It took thirty minutes for us to land on the platform just outside my palace and it was thankfully a smooth landing. I remember when I was young I got space sick on a family vacation back from the planet Andooriva. Mother had to hold me in her arms, while I was being sick into a bag. Oh, how I wish could forget that memory.

When I was finally allowed to undo my belt, get out of my seat and walk down the open ramp of my ship, I made sure to take in a deep breath of the planet's oxygen-rich air. I preferred it far more than the chemically-tampered air you had to chock down on industrial planets. It was currently night time and I made sure to note the four shining moons surrounding the moon in a diamond alignment. This site, however, was partly ruined by the fact that it was drizzling with rain.

A female Turogian walked up to greet me. She had orange and grey fur and was wearing a simple greyish blue robe and a tight black belt.

"Welcome back, Your Highness." She smiled, bowing before me. "How was your visit to the Senate on Pure Turo?"

"It was quite...productive." I told her, although it didn't matter what I said. The Turogian Hyper-Communications Cartel, the name of the company which had a monopoly of media control in the Turogian Federation, would have probably spread news about my business in the Senate hours before I even arrived back.

The female Turogian servant then led me down the pathway of the landing platform to the doors of my castle, accompanied by a group of armed droids for my protection. She said to me, as we passed through the palace doors, "Your fiancée is in the dining room, waiting for you."

I grumbled sarcastically as I pulled out a red silk hankerchief and scrubbed some of the water dampening my fur away, _"Oh, joy..."_

* * *

Soon enough, I had gotten out of my albino and grey robe and had now dressed myself in my evening wear; a short, loose dark orange dining robe that had black stripes on the lower half. I walked down the well furnished marble hallway of my palace towards the dining room, dreading the malicious creature waiting for me inside. I know it would be considered appalling to talk about your wife-to-be like that, but if you ever met Avaricia yourself, you would see my point quite clearly.

Now, I bet you all want to know who this Avaricia is, correct? Yes, she's my fiancée, but what of her family history? For starters, she's the daughter of Experiment 6-2-1, Chopsuey Wodrata and Experiment 1-4-9, Bonnie Wodrata, two of the most powerful computer industrialists in the federation. I bet you were expecting Experiment 1-5-0, Clyde, correct? At the beginning of the federation, Bonnie and Clyde knew that they had to find their place in the new world or perish. They started their own computer company that, with dirty deals with crooks and bribery and buying out rival companies, controlled an internet monopoly in the federation and practically governed the entire internet mainframe. Yes, they struck it rich, but as you all know, greed knows no bounds. Bonnie learned that Clyde had embezzled money from their company, and promptly had her partner arrested and assumed complete control of their company and the entire monopoly. Five years of self-indulgence and pigging out later, Bonnie fell in love and got herself married to the cunning business smart Turogian, Chopsuey. They had a daughter and named her, you guessed it, Avaricia.

A few years after I was born, my father recognized the Wodratas' cunning and ability to gain power. I have absolutely no idea why, but he actually thought of me and their spoiled brat of a daughter as a perfect couple. He visited the Wodratas' at their mansion on Deko Turo and made a proposal for me and Avaricia to be arranged to be married. What, you actually thought I was going to marry her by choice? Don't count on it. All upper class Turogian weddings were arranged from when the pair were young children. That's one of the things I envied about the middle and lower class. They actually got to choose who they wanted to marry and it may even the ones they loved. But anyway, the Wodratas immediately agreed, most likely to build their family reputation even greater since they would then be related to royalty. But what of me and Avaricia? Well, how do I describe our first actual meeting together? Oh, yes, that's it: **TITANIC! **I am telling you right now, after a few minutes of being the same room with Avaricia, I just wanted to claw that bitch's eyes out and feed them to carnivorous birds rather than marry her! I couldn't think of anyone more self-centred, more spoiled, more greedy for power and wealth and more uppity than her! Maybe Ryan, but it would be a pretty darn close competition. During this time, the witch herself was living with me so she could "get to know me better" as my father had told me. I bet she would have refused as well, if it was not for one thing; the fact that she was allowed to indulge herself in the royal lifestyle. After our wedding, Avaricia would become the Duchess of Vokornno Turo, but it would seem she just wanted to get an early taste of it.

I had now reached the double-door that led into the dining room, knowing full well that the Spawn of Xaktlaz the Turogian God of Death, herself was behind it. I cringed and pushed the left side of the double-door and then walked inside.

The dining room was one of the largest rooms in the palace and had marble flooring so smooth that you could see your reflection in it. On one side of the dining room, there was an assortment of tapestries and artworks and on the other side, a huge glass wall that contained a raging blue inferno. Both completely superfluous, if you ask me, but it was really my mother's idea. She told me that I really needed to "spruce up the palace". In the centre of the room was a long black polished dining table with demon markings on the rims and legs. There were four chairs on each side and one each at the far ends. On the table itself was a large assortment of food only meant for the upper class. Finally, sitting at the opposite far end of the table from where I stood, currently scoffing herself on a bowl of fruit, was my fiancée...Avaricia Wodrata.

Avaricia had inherited her mother's body-structure. She sported a fine coat of lime green fur with peach patches on her chest, abdomen, around her dark blue eyes and had purple stripes, one each on her elbows and knees. She also had a peach 'V' shaped marking on her forehead and small antennae that were tipped with an orange and yellow stripe. Avaricia was far more muscular than her mother and her skin was tight due to her working out, complete with large firm breasts and a round backside (she obviously had a bit 'work done'). On top of her head was a large white spiked Mohawk, which she inherited from her father, Chopsuey. Avaricia also had inherited from her father three green spines protruding out of her back and an extra set of arms, both similar to which I inherited from my father. Along her arms, chest and legs were several elaborate patterns of gold coloured tattoos and her dark blue eyes had a faint hint of gold that glimmered in the dark. She was wearing a loose fuchsia sleeveless dress that was decorated with silverish trimmings and she had several superfluous golden jewel-encrusted rings and several golden necklaces on her claws.

Avaricia stopped eating when she noticed I was standing at the door and smirked. She picked up a glass of red wine and took a sip of it. She then gazed at me and spoke in her deep, dark and smooth Alabama accent, "Well, well, look who's back."

I frowned deeply and snarled, "Hello, Avaricia."

She leaned back in her chair and took another sip of wine. "So, how was the meeting at the Senate, _honey?"_

I sat down in my chair and said sharply, "Okay, first off: we agreed that you weren't supposed to even call me 'dear' until we got married, and second: I prefer not to talk about it."

Avaricia shrugged, not really caring as she then motioned to the vast assortment of food on the dining table, "Oh, well. Be that way if you want. Let's just enjoy dinner, shall we?" I nodded, picked up my cutlery and began to eat.

Half an hour past and it couldn't have been anymore slower or agonizing. While I tried to silently eat my dinner in peace, Avaricia seemed to take it upon herself to annoy me to the point of insanity with her talk none-stop talking about her day. I did my best not to pay any attention, but I think I remember her rambling on at one point about her getting a massage in the steam room, getting her fur groomed and taking a nice long swim in _my _pool. But her non-stop yapping wasn't the only thing that was driving me up the wall. It was also her table manners. They were revolting! I mean, she was completely oblivious to the fact that she was making a complete mess of herself. I could just about bare to look at Avaricia when she was eating her barbeque Reek ribs. My disgusting fiancée practically tore her ribs apart like a wild animal, the sauce getting all over her face and claws. She made smacking and ripping sounds as she dug into her meal. I didn't know how much more I could put up with this. Thankfully, it was nearing the end of dinner, but of course, it couldn't end without one of our common, almost traditional, arguments.

It started when Avaricia picked up a chicken leg and took a lagre chomp into it. She munched on the contents with her mouth open, the juices dripping down her mouth and all across her face. I was barely even able to stomach my food at the sight. She noticed my look and asked me, with her mouth full, "What? Something on my face?"

Oh, my many Gods, her head was empty as a flower pot! I looked at Avaricia dryly and asked plainly, "Avaricia, please tell me something; did your parents, at any point in your life, teach you any decent table manners?"

Avaricia scowled at this and irritably wiped the juices off her mouth with the back of her wrist. "To be honest, _Stitchy_, I don't think that's any of your business."

I sneered, cutting up some carrots and picking them up with my fork. "Well, to be honest myself, It will be my business when we're married." I placed the carrots into my mouth, chewed them and swallowed, "Maybe you should take etiquette lessons. They could even help clean out that foul mouth of yours!"

Avaricia half gasped at this, insulted. Her eyebrows narrowed and she revealed her razor sharp teeth in anger, "How dare you?! Do you even realise who you're talking to?!"

"A heavy chested bimbo with a seriously bad haircut?" That really pushed Avaricia's buttons as her face scrunched up in unmistakable fury. Her claws clenched so hard that I could have sworn I saw some turqoise blood shedding out from her palms.

"I am your fiancée!" Avaricia shouted, standing up from her chair. "And by the looks of it, I'm probably the _only_ one _you _will ever get! So you better start giving me some respect and appreciation, or I'll, I'll...!"

I forced myself to laugh. Boy, was I starting to enjoy this. "You'll do what? Crush me with your 'big muscles'?! Ha, ha, ha!"

That last comment did it for Avaricia, who grabbed one last mutton leg and stormed up to the door behind her seat that lead out of the dining room. She turned back to me, one last time with her snout up high in the air as she spat, _"You _are not a Duke! You're still nothing more than a spoiled baby brat Prince! Gokazza Daawn, you're just a self-absorbed...**GASBAG!" **Avaricia opened the door, stormed through and slammed it behind her, nearly breaking the door off its hinges.

"Oh, yeah, yeah. Do the big storm off!" I yelled after her. When I got no response, I just flopped back into my chair and groaned. I soon resumed to finishing my dinner in peace. Well, I couldn't say that all this wasn't a suprise to me. Almost all of our dinners ended like this. You just get used to it after a while.

* * *

_One hour later..._

I had discarded my evening wear and was now wearing only a red bathrobe. I was walking along my bathroom that was richly decorated with black marble along the floors, walls and ceiling. In the centre was a long catwalk that started from the door and ended at a small round black marble bathtub with small lit candles placed around the rim. Around the tub and catwalk was a series of vents carved into the black marble floors. There were two squares next to the tub that were filled with hot, bubbling water and behind the wall of the tub were several golden statues of a few of the Turogian Gods. The statues mouths were open, allowing hot water to pour out and down onto an open tube that allowed the water to be filtered out and be used again. It was mainly for show, but this system could also be used as a shower. Also, next to the two squares filled with water, were two massage beds, you know, for whenever I was feeling a tad too tense.

I inhaled in the hot steam, allowing it to help clean out my sinuses and then exhaled, letting my muscles relax. Next, I discarded my bathrobe and when I reached the bathtub, I slid myself into the bubbling water and the smooth marble surface of the tub. Oh, Sloike, God of relaxation and sloth, I needed this, especially after the day I had had. After a few minutes, I turned over onto my stomach, letting out a small moan of relaxation. Unfortunately, for yours truly, my peace was shattered in the form of a silhouette approaching out from the steam. Soon enough, I was able to make out the figure to be a familiar female Turogian wearing a lilac bathrobe...Avaricia.

"What the fuck do you want?" I grumbled in annoyance. I came in her to not only clean up, but to especially get a break from her.

"I am here to clean up, myself, you know." Avaricia scoffed. "And please do not use that language." She then untied to cloth that tied her bathrobe together and shrugged the robe off. I cringed and covered my eyes. Back when Lilo and my father were still capturing Experiments, it was common for every one of us genetic hybrids to not where any clothes and roam around in just our fur. Some of us even used to walk on all fours like common animals. But ever since the start of the federation, any Turogian caught not wearing any clothing would be considered uncivilised and if you dared go walking around on all fours, you would be thought of as barbaric. The only times it would be acceptable to take your clothes off where either when you were washing yourself up or going to bed. So appearances, along with social class, was a very important factor in Turogian society and culture. I turned my side, remarking, "You know, next time, be sure to alert me before you go taking it off and scar my vision with your knockers."

Avaricia didn't respond. She simply lowered herself into the tub and sighed in relaxation. I did my best to ignore her presence, but it wasn't exactly easy, especially since how she was now nudging over towards me, getting disturbingly closer and closer. I drew the line when she rested her head onto my shoulders and began purring like an Oola Turo kitten. I pulled away, shouting, "Stop that! For the Gods' sakes, I am trying to clean and relax here! And I find it pretty hard to do that when you're just going to come up and grope me like that!"

She huffed, placing her arms on her large hips, "Resting your head on someone's shoulder is _not _the same as groping! I just think of it as a way to show your affection for your lover!"

I shuddered at that last word. Was she actually considering me as her lover?! I sat up in the tub and looked at Avaricia, sighing tiredly but sternly as well, "Avaricia...yes, you're my fiancée and hence, my future wife. But it will be a long time before I even think of you as a boochie bu, let alone a lover, okay?" Just to let you all know, a boochie bu was the name for a girlfriend in Turogian culture, just in case you were unaware.

"Ugh! And why is that?" She asked in me, completely insulted. "What have I got to do to show that I can be a proper wife for you in the future, hmm? Chew somone's head off?! What's wrong with ME?!"

"'What's wrong with you?'" I repeated her words. I placed my claw under my chin in a mock thinking manner and after a couple of moments of humming, I looked at her and explained, "Well, you're rude, pompous, stuck-up, prissy, ungrateful, spoiled, foul-mouthed, boorish, and- well, let's just say that the list goes on and on!"

"Hey, it's not my fault you might think of me like that!" She then placed her hand onto her chest in obviously fake self-pity and spoke overdramtically, "I just had a rough childhood, is all!"

I looked away, placing my elbow on the rim and placed my chin onto my claw again, mumbling sarcastically, _"Oh, yeah, crying to your daddy every time you get bored of your latest 1,000 Qwakka pet. __REALLY bad childhood."_

"Alright, that's it!" Avaricia screamed, angrily standing up from the tub and sending water everywhere, putting out most of the candles in the process. "I try to nice! I try to be considerate! But nooooo! All I get is abuse from some rich boy hard ass!" She climbed out of the tub and stormed over to the showers. After I was sure she was now cleaning herself off under the hot water pouring out of the golden mouth of one of the statues, I snickered to myself.

_"Another victory for the boy in blue." _I said to myself quietly so my fiancée couldn't hear me.

Avaricia then poked her head out of the pouring hot water, and rebuked me, "Oh, yeah, and just to let you know; you shouldn't blame a woman just because you're upset about being **FAT!" **She recoiled back into the showering hot water before I could say anything back. I just drew a blank face as I pressed my claws onto my stomach, which was actually considerably bigger than it was a few weeks before. I seethed in anger and climbed out of the tub. I picked up my red bathrobe and shrugged it on as I continued to stomp out of the bathroom.

"So much for enjoying my bath." I fumed to myself, passing through the bathroom doors.

* * *

It was now eleven O'clock. I was laying on my large, soft, circular bed that had two large lilac pillows and an indigo blanket made of smooth, Shygoomé fur. There was a golden statue of the head of a dragon-like alien beast overseeing the top part of the bed where the pillows where. Me and Avaricia's room was the most highly decorated and glimmering room than any other in the palace. The room itself was circular and the walls and ceiling were covered in solid gold that had pictures carved into it of famous battles and wars the federation has taken part in. There were also pictures of examples of Turogian society and culture. You could learn almost everyone about my species just by reading what was inscribed onto my bedroom walls. The floors were made of a smooth-to-the-touch jade and there was a small frame that led out onto a balcony overseeing some of the most beautiful scenery of the planet. Around the room was a large number of jewellery and statues, including the basic necessary needs for all bedrooms. But what I liked most about the bedroom was that it had a wide-screen high-definition television set up into the wall facing the bed.

I was wearing a tight green jumpsuit that was the common fashion for Turogian male nightwear. I was watching the news channel which was broadcasting the FNN (Federation New Network), courtesy of the Turogian Hyper-Communications Cartel. The news presenter was a large, overweight Trog with brown and blue fur, four black orb eyes and was wearing a grey suit and blue tie. He was blabbering on about the rise in value of titanium in the federation's economic market.

"Bor-ing!" A familiar female voice shot up from one corner of the bedroom. I looked in the same corner to see Avaricia resting herself on a soft red leather couch. She was wearing a long, elegant blood red and black robe, that had a golden stitching on each of the sleeves in the shapes of Chinese dragons. Next to the couch she was sitting on was a chrome plated hookah with a blue base and blue hose. She placed the hookah's nozzle into her mouth, inhaled and then exhaled, allowing orange smoke to vent out through the nostrils of her snout. Avaricia was smoking Yookeamma, a substance similar to tobacco, scarcely found throughout the galaxy. The smell given out, although quite rich and sour, was surprisingly inviting and nerve soothing. Even I partially enjoyed the aroma. Still, I chose to stick to Xaro Turo cigars. Ryan gave one to me on my birthday when I was old enough as a present and after a couple of the sticks, I was hooked.

"Well, then why don't you get up and change the channel, you lazy female!" I frowned as I pulled one of my cigars out of the drawers and lit it with a Zippo lighter.

"I just don't think I should be the one to do that, considering that you're laying next to the Gods-damn remote!" She pointed to the massive remote that looked like it had millions of chrome buttons and was sitting right next to my stomach.

"True, but considering that I prefer watching the news, I don't think I want to change the channel." I smirked and then took in a deep inhale of my cigar. I then said to her mockingly and slowly as if speaking to a five-year-old Troglodyte, "So here is what you have to do. Just get up from you're big, fat ass, pick up the remote and change the channel, yourself!"

Instead of actually doing so, Avaricia just growled and turned over on her side, still smoking her hookah. Sheesh, I had seen some lazy people in my love, but she took the biscuit.

* * *

Half-an-hour later, Avaricia was in bed with me but remembered to keep her distance. I rested on the left side of the bed and she rested on the right side. We were just finishing watching some B-rated soap opera, when I checked the cloak on the drawer next to my bed. I then picked up my remote and turned the television off. I stretched my arms out a bit and turned over on my side, forgetting the fact that I was facing Avaricia.

I was nearly fast asleep when I felt something climb upon me. I opened my eyes to see that it was none other than Avaricia, herself. She had her arm around my waist and she was resting her head on my chest, just beneath my chin. I raised my claw a bit, about to push her off but something deep down inside me refrained me from doing so. After all, her grip felt so soft and delicate. You know, the only time I could bare to be around this girl was when she was asleep and let me tell you, when Avaricia was asleep, she was an angel. So instead of pushing her off, I ran my hand down her arm, purring quietly, "Good night...honey..." I then closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, despite that I had a lot of hard work to take care of tomorrow...

* * *

**(A/N) Okay, that should be enough for this chapter. I hope this gave you a decent look into Avaricia's personality. If not, then don't worry. We will see more of what she is like in future chapters. In the next chapter, Junior has a whole day of governing Vokornno Turo ahead and believe me, it is not as easy for him as it might sound. You will see.**

**Oh, yes, there are, of course, some alien words you are not familiar with. So, I will be sure to give you all their definitions.**

**Qwakka - A form of Turogian Federation currency.**

**Gokazza Daawn - The Turogian depicition of Hell.**

**If there are some I missed out, please do PM me and I will reply with the definition. So, until the next chapter, Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter IV: The Duke of Vokornno Turo

**(A/N) Here we have Chapter IV of our story. In this chapter, we see that being the Duke of Vokorrno Turo for Stitch Junior isn't exactly a day at the beach like you would think it is. There a lot of things he has to do that make him want to pull his fur out. Read on and you will see. **

**(P.S. Thanks to the watchful eye of avatarjk137, it has been discovered that I made a mistake about Trog's being able to sweat. I have yet since fixed that. Thanks, Avatarjk137.)**

* * *

**Chapter IV**

**The Duke of Vokornno Turo**

The next morning, I woke up with a jolt. I was panting and sweating heavily, due to us Trogs both being able to release heat through our breath and small sweat glands. It was either due to the fact that I had had a nightmare last night or that the air condition was off. I looked around and saw Avaricia resting next to me, who was also panting. She slowly pressed a red button on the drawer next to her side of the bed. A cool breeze vented out from the roof of the golden dragon head statue overseeing the both of us. My fur stood on end as the cool breeze brushed past my furry face. I wiped the sweat on the top of my forehead off with the back of my wrist and looked at the clock next to me on the drawer. It was 7:30 AM.

I let out a yawn, got out of bed and walked over to the balcony, into the chilly temperature. I looked outside to see a thick sheet of grey covering the skies and there was a light fog covering the capital city of Vamboida that surrounded my palace. I could see some of the many aristocratic families waking up in their 15,000 Qwatta homes and walking out onto their balconies. The males were resting on sun benches with their gorgeous wives by their side and their fat spoiled children were pigging themselves out on their breakfasts. The Turogian Purse Worlds were indeed beautiful and wonderful placed to live, but it was a shame that we were refusing to share the beauty of these worlds with any other species. Only us especially rich Turogians could live on these planets and take advantage of their resources and beauty. It is tragic really. No human, Gyzardion nor any other species that was not a Trog of any kind, wouldn't be allowed to even step foot on one of these planets unless they were fighting Nexus in the arena, be they affiliated with the Turogian Federation or not.

Suddenly, I a heard a noise coming from behind me. I turned my head to see that inside the bedroom, Avaricia had switched the television on and was currently watching the morning FNN. If I had to guess, the top story was about my business in the Senate. This guess was confirmed when I heard Avaricia whistle out to me, entertained, "Hey, nice move you made there, Stitchy! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

I rolled my big black orb eyes, folded my arms and rested them on the balcony. I shot back to her, "At least I _try _to help our society! The only good thing you did for society was nearly choke yourself on that night you had steak for dinner!"

"Hey, Your Highness!" A different voice called to me, startling me a bit. It didn't come within my bedroom as I looked around a bit. In fact, it sounded as if it came from outside. "Down here, Sire!" I looked over my by balcony to see a skinny mauve and red Trog in blue jogging attire standing on the pathway just outside my palace. He had obviously been doing an early morning jog.

"Um, yes?" I asked, unsurely. What did this man want?

"I just saw the news on my portable television." He called up to me, holding up a remote-sized box with a small screen and antenna on top. "Way to stick it to your brother, Sire!"

"Um, thank you." I told him as he then ran off to continue of his jog. Well, it was good to see that I had a supporter. A lot of Turogians didn't agree with my views and policies, but thankfully I was able to rally most of those living on my Purse World.

**"Your Highness."** A mechanical voice said from behind me. I looked in the direction of my room to see that it was a droid butler. He was holding a number of papers that were stabled together at the top left corner. **"I have your daily agenda."**

I took the papers and scanned them over, causing me to groan. I had a very busy day ahead of me. First, I had to go to my office in the tallest tower of the palace to take care of mountains of paperwork and straight after that, I had an appointment with this business man. It didn't say his name and what company he was working for, but it did say it was on something important.

I looked at the sternly droid and instructed, "All right. Droid, start water system in the bathroom. I need to wash up. Then get my robes for today ready."

The droid bowed before me, saying, **"It will be done, my lord Duke." **It then marched back into the bedroom and out into the hallway, off to perform its duty.

After looking out the balcony another few minutes, I made my way back into the bedroom and saw that Avaricia was back on the red leather couch, smoking some more Yookeamma from her hookah. I looked at her in annoyance and she looked at me back with an arched eyebrow, asking, "What?"

"You know, smoking that crap can seriously do damage to your lungs."

Avaricia just snorted, fiddling with the nozzle in midair, "Oh, come now, Cigar boy. I think I should you that smoking doesn't affect us like it does humans. We Trogs are made of tougher stuff." Just after she finished that sentence, Avaricia took another long puff of the hookah, but this time, she wasn't concentrating and began to cough. I smirked and crossed my arms, watching my brainless fiancée continue to cough up the orange smoke. Her eyes began to water and was quickly able catch her breath, placing her claw to her throat. She looked up at me, frowning.

"So, you were saying?" I asked her rhetorically, due to the fact that she had just proven my point.

Avaricia was going to say something when the droid butler from before walked up to us, saying, **"Your Highness, the bathroom is ready for your usage. Your robes for today are being organised as we speak."**

"Very good." I then turned to Avaricia and leaned forward. She looked at me in confusion, but before she could do anything to stop me, I planted my lips on hers and began to inhale her scent. Her ears perked up and her body went completely rigid. I bet she wasn't expecting that, not in a million years. When I finally withdrew, all she did was look at me at in shock, her eyes widened. I thought Avaricia would have probably slapped me across the face, but she was obviously too stunned to do anything because of what I just did.

"Wow, Avaricia, I've got to hand it to you. You can't beat second-hand Yookeamma." I purred in satisfaction, snapping Avaricia out of her shocked state and making her gag in disgust. I followed the droid out of the bedroom, leaving my fiancée to furiously rub my saliva off of her lips and spit out any that had seeped into her mouth.

"You perverted little creep!" I heard her furiously shout after me, but I quickly slammed the door behind me before she could continue.

* * *

An hour later, I had finished my bath and thank the Gods, I was actually able to enjoy it. I took the usual soak in the tub and spent the rest of the time enveloping myself in the hot water pouring out of the mouths of the golden statues. I was now being fitted in the dressing room into my traditional grey and albino robes by a trio of young beautiful female Trog servants. I knew they all had a thing for me. After all, I could say, perhaps with a hint of vanity, that I was indeed quite a handsome Turogian. Just as long as they kept their flirting to a minimum, they wouldn't be getting in any trouble.

"Oh, Your Highness, you have such broad shoulders." The first servant with green fur and a curvy waist cooed, straightening my mantle with her delicate claws, but also to get a good feel of my shoulders. I chuckled and put one claw below her chin fat and extending the claw upon it. I slowly and carefully flicked it upwards, making the female servant's legs buckle as she sighed in ecstasy.

"And your arms are just so...muscular." The second servant with yellow fur and a pot belly swooned, stroking her thick claw up and down on one of my four arms.

I grinned, flexing the arm a bit. "Thanks. I work out."

"I just _love _how slender your antennas are." The third and final servant with bright blue fur and a large bust giggled as she curled one of my two antennas around her index claw a few times

"Why thank you. I love them too." I smirked, though I was now getting nervous at too how closer they were getting towards me. These girls knew not to try anything drastic, since they knew as well as I that Avaricia would have _all _our heads if they did. That air-headed mare would be suspicious of any female that came anymore than ten feet in distance of me. I then looked from the watch on my wrist to the flirty eyed servants. "Well, I've got to get going to my office. Uh...I'll see you later, okay?"

"Of course, Your Highness." The three female servants giggled in unison.

"Good, good. Um...see you later." I dashed at high speed out of the dressing room and slammed the doors shut behind me. Outside, I realised I was breathing rapidly. I calmed myself down and walked down the hallway, heading towards my office.

* * *

Six minutes later, I had reached my office. It was circular like my bedroom but the walls, ceiling and floor was made of a smooth dull metal. There was a large circular window that took up one quarter of the room facing the entrance. In front of the window was my polished rectangular chrome desk that had a built in computer, intercom box and several office supplies on top. Behind the desk was a large ornate crescent-shaped chair made of an aluminium alloy and a soft red silk padding on the inside for the occupant. The right armrest had a polished chrome panel with a tiny keyboard that consisted of millions of buttons. The left armrest also had a polished chrome panel concealing a compartment holding a plasma blaster. This was only to be used in an emergency. Across the metal walls were portraits of me, my family members and many other officials of the planet Vokorrno Turo, such as a the mayors of each city and the planet's governor. The rest occupying around the room were Turogian ornaments and bookcases.

I sat at my desk and nestled in the soft padding of my chair. I then pressed the button on my intercom and spoke into it, addressing my secretary, "Ms. Dolfine. Today's paperwork, please."

_"Yes, Sire."_ an old female voice replied through the intercom.

I looked up to see a square hole opening in the ceiling. A large stack of paper fell from the hole and slammed onto the desk and right in front of my face. I took and deep breath and sighed, "Alright then." I took the first paper and read through it. Just as I thought, another requisition order. These requisitions were filled out in paper, sent to the city's mayor to be signed for approval or rejection and then to the planet's governor for signing of approval or rejection. Finally, they are sent to me for my ultimate decision of approval or rejection. The more the mayors give in to their people's request, the more work I've got to do. Sounds pretty unfair, for me at least.

Time seemed to go much more slower than normal when I was signing all these papers. Some of these requisitions were both quite reasonable and feasible and thus I was willing to sign. Some, on the other hand, were just plain ridiculous and so I immediately stamped them in black: REJECTED.

When I was finally reaching the last few papers, I was in for a nasty surprise. I picked up what had to be the one hundred eleventh paper and gave it a good look over. When I did, my eyes widened. For this wasn't a requisition order, but an...order for execution, one to take place in the courtyard of the prison on one of Vokornno Turo's moons. I shuddered. This wasn't exactly what I needed, especially after how I expressed my views on the subject at the Senate on Pure Turo. It took me a while, but the pen in my claw eventually made its way to the line on the paper to sign my name. I could have rejected this order, like I have done with many others, but I was in hot enough water with Ryan already. It would be best not to evoke his wrath any further than it was already. I couldn't help but feel guilty every time I wrote my name down on this execution order and the many others that followed. Every time I scrawled my name, it was the signal that a life was to be taken away.

When I had finally finished the last execution order I placed it on top of the pile on the left side of my desk. I placed my claw onto the button on the intercom box and spoke into it, "Ms. Dolfine. The paperwork is finished. Please take care of it."

_"Yes, Sire." _repeated the same old female voice through the intercom.

Moments later, another square hole opened in the ceiling above my stack of signed papers. This time, a long blue transparent square tube lowered from the hole and stopped a few centimetres above the stack. Within a split second, the large stack of papers shot up into the tube and into the ceiling. The square tube then retracted back up into the hole in the ceiling, which afterwards closed up.

I checked my wrist watch. It was exactly twelve o'clock, thus I had been signing those papers for three and a half hours. My appointment with this slick businessman wasn't due for another five minutes.

Just then, Ms. Dolfine's voice buzzed from the intercom, _"Sire, your 12:05 is here to see you." _I briefly looked at my watch to see it read 12:01. It must have been a little slow, but no matter, as I would be sure to re-adjust it tonight. I placed my index claw onto the button of the intercom box, saying, "Send him in, Ms. Dolfine."

Moments later, my office door opened to reveal the businessman, accompanied by two security droids, who stood by the doors like statues. The businessman was a large corpulent birdlike Trog standing about the same size as me and had a large rounded beak that had jagged black stripes across. His furry feathers were an oily kiwi and cyan and he was wearing a stripped grey business suit, a black waistcoat, a green long-sleeved shirt and a black tie. He was carrying a brown suitcase in his right clawed wing.

He walked up to me and bowed, saying in a slick car salesman voice, "Your Highness, a real pleasure to meet you. Cecil Libkath, Chairman of Vokornno Turo's Krasanite Mining Industry." He held out his claw and I reluctantly shook it. I didn't like the look of this as a KMI was always looking for ways to make big Qwatta, especially if they were sending the chairman to speak with a monarch.

What was a Krasanite Mining Industry? It was the Federation's greatest source of income and one of the main factors that made us Turogians as rich as we are today. It started when my brother Kooky discovered that the chemical compound of krasanite made it an adequate and sustainable source of energy. One hunk of krasanite could power a city the size of New York for three months. The federation was quick to make a profit out of this. We soon set up mining industries to extract the substance from underneath our krasanite-rich planets in the Turo system and began to, at first, sell them to all consumers within our federation. Soon enough, the Federation decided to increase its income by exporting krasanite to other planets in the galaxy, inside and outside of the Galactic Federation.

I cleared my throat and greeted Libkath formally, "Ah, yes, Mr. Libkath. It is a pleasure to have you here." I put my arms onto my desk and placed my claws together. "So, for what reason did you call this meeting between us?"

Libkath smirked, pulled out a hologram disc from his suit's pocket and placed it on the desk in front of me. There was a small beeping noise and then green light was emitted from the centre of the disc. The static soon cleared up to show a hologram of the beautiful tropical Vokornno Turo rainforest, Iyumna Uo.

"Sire, as you know, this is Iyumna Uo, Vokornno Turo's largest rainforest." Libkath said. I nodded, signalling for him to continue. "Now, our sources have analysed that there is actually a significant krasanite reservoir right below the rainforest." A lime green semi-circular bar appeared underneath the hologram of the rainforest, representing this possible krasanite reserve. I frowned a bit at where this was going. "Now, we need to find a sustainable and safe way to set up a mine to extract the krasanite from underneath Iyumna Uo. Basically, the _only _thing that is in our way _is _the rainforest, itself. That is why we need your Royal permission to, well, uh..."

I put my claw up, stopping Libkath in mid-sentence, "Stop, stop, stop." I glared at Chairman of Vokornno Turo's KMI sternly, while saying, "Mr. Libkath, correct me if I am wrong, but it seems to me that you want me to give your company a royal permit to blow up Iyumna Uo so you can set up a mine to extract the krasanite from the reservoir."

Libkath began to look sweaty as he pulled out a hanker chief and rubbed his forehead with it. He then said to me, now a bit nervously, "Well, I guess the only thing wrong you said was about us literally blowing Iyumma Uo up. I mean, we don't exactly have to blow it up, if that is really what you think?"

"Oh, really?" I asked sceptically, folding my arms.

"Of course." Libkath told me reassuringly, putting his clawed wings up. "After all, we could do some deforestation instead. You know, cutting, bulldozing or burning the whole thing down."

My frown deepened, snarling exasperatedly, "The method is not what I am disagreeing with, Libkath. I am disagreeing with the entire the project in general!" I calmed down a bit and with a sigh, hopped out of my chair. I began to slowly walk up past my side of the desk to a portrait of my mother on the metallic wall. "Tell me, Libkath; do you know anything about the Federational Wilderness Protection Movement seventy years ago?"

Libkath put his left clawed wing under his beak in a thinking manner, "Why yes. It was in the early years of the federation. Your mother led a political movement in the Senate that resulted in every jungle, rainforest and basically any wilderness area protected nature reserves. They call it Angel's Law. If I am right, that was one of the foundations of her reputation."

"You certainly know your history, Libkath." I confirmed, while running my claw lightly down the golden frame of my mother's portrait. "Our protected nature reserves are one of our proudest traditions and one of our most enforced laws. I know that you didn't take this proposal to the Senate since you obviously knew it would be shouted down, so instead, you come to me, your planet's governing monarch." I looked back at Libkath with a cold glare, who now looked more nervous and I then made my way back to my desk, "Since Iyumna Uo is a rainforest it is also a protected nature reserve. If I were to give you this permit to destroy it to set up your krasanite mine, which is quite unlikely, not only would be against tradition, it would be against the federational Angel's Law! I can assure you now, Libkath, that I will respect and follow my mother's law without hesitation!" I leaned forward and asked Libkath angrily, while losing myself in the moment, "What have you got to say about that, smart guy?!"

There was a long pause between us. The only noise audible in the room was my heavy breathing. The two security droids looked at each other in confusion. Finally, after the long silence, Libkath spoke up quickly with a grin, "So do I get my permit?"

My eye twitched. "**NO!!" **I exclaimed angrily. "I mean, look, I wouldn't mind making some money out of mining and selling krasanite, I wouldn't. For crying out loud, who doesn't? But I cannot go against my mother's law." I then pointed at my brother Dino's portrait. "And besides, deforestation on rainforests isn't like burying toxic waste like my brother Dino arranges, Libkath. People would see that it has been destroyed and my family would have my head!"

Chairman Libkath was now practically sweating bullets as he knew that he wasn't going to be able to get his permit anytime soon. But if I knew these business types, they would always have one more trick up their sleeves.

The greedy Chairman of Vokorrno Turo's Krasanite Mining Industry straightened his tie. He said, drumming his left claws on the smooth surface of the suitcase in his right clawed wing. "Oh, well, Your Highness, this is where it gets awkward..." He removed the hologram disc from my desk and put his suitcase in its place. "You see, I just want to offer you a simple, honest..." He trailed off as he opened the case and turned it around so that its contents faced me.

When I leaned forward to look inside the case, my eyes widened and my ears shot up in shock. Inside the case, tied together with bands were stacks of neatly arranged indigo and red plastic bills! These were all 1000 (for purple) and 500 (for red) Qwakka currency bills! They were made of plastic, being that deforestation and making paper notes from trees in the federation was illegal. Each had a monitor on the left-hand corner that stated how much the bill was worth. It would decrease with every purchase until had no more worth and so would be transported back to the Turogian Banking Clan to have their worth automatically increased to a certain amount by computer. Libkath must have been offering me this suitcase of Qwatta for only one reason...

I looked up at Libkath in pure anger and snarled, "Mr. Libkath...if I didn't know any better, I'd think that you are trying to _bribe _me! Are you?!"

"What?!" He asked incredulously , "Why, of course not! I would never do such a thing. I'm just..." he stopped when he saw my intent look. He realised there was no way to get around this serious mistake he had just made. He finally gave up as he sighed in defeat, "Well...yes, Sire. Yes, I am."

I looked at Libkath for a moment and said to him slowly but darkly, "Mr. Libkath, I am amused that you actually thought that bribing an already rich and powerful monarch would have any effect, but that does not mean that you are not in any hot water for actually doing so." I then looked to the two security droids at the door and addressed them, "Guards, place this Trog under arrest!"

The security droids obeyed. They marched up to the shocked Libkath and grabbed him roughly by his arms

"You're arresting me?! For what?!" Libkath shouted in panic as the security droids dragged him out of my office.

"You just tried to bribe me, you idiot!" I snapped at the greedy Chairman as he was taken away. "You just earned yourself a one-way ticket to the prison moon!"

When the yelling Libkath had been taken away and the office doors slammed shut, I noticed that the greedy Chairman's suitcase full of Qwakka bills was still on my desk. I checked to see if anyone was looking and when I was sure that nobody was, I closed the suitcase lid and placed it neatly underneath my desk, whistling innocently. Oh well, I guess everyone has their greedy moments...

* * *

That night, at 7:45 PM, I was sitting in the throne room of my palace. It was a large circular hall with gold ornate designs upon the black marble floor and there was a beautiful golden chandelier upon the ornate ceiling. The walls were painted a bold royal red and silver and there were three large windows, one by each side of the room. My throne was at the top of a short spiral staircase that was made of the same black marble as the floors. My large ornate throne itself was made of pure gold with red velvet on the seat, armrests and backrest. There left armrest, like the one in my office concealed a compartment holding a plasma blaster, again just for emergencies. There were two large poled positioned next to my throne, each with a dish at the top containing an orange flame.

I was reading a book written by the famous Old Turogian philosopher, Kav Miin and now updated by the New Turogian philosopher, Shrink Medon Aka Experiment 0-0-1. It was called _Encyclical on Historical Galactic Superiority_, a book on all Turogian history, now both young and old since Shrink added all the latest Turogian history, including especially the federation. He made a latest version every two years. I was very surprised as to how different Old Turogian culture was to the new. The Old Turogians were a race based upon peace, enlightenment and the arts, while us New Turogian are a race based upon greed, hierarchism and hedonism.

Soon, I came across a chapter entitled _Chapter CCXXXI: Lilo Pelekai._ Ah, yes, I remember now. Lilo Pelekai was one of the most revered historical figures in New Turogian history, almost what some humans would call a patron saint. If it weren't for her, who knows what my father would have become and turned the planet Earth into. There certainly would have been no Turogian Federation. I wonder what would have happened to elders of Turogian federation. Would they still have activated from their experiment pods or still trapped in their activation modes for the end of time? Guess it kind of emphasises how important she is in our history.

I placed my claw onto the picture of the twenty-year-old Hawaiian woman just below the title. She was indeed a beautiful prime grade cut of a female human, with a gentle and kind personality to match. Lilo already had a future set in the Turogian Federation. By the time she finished college, she quickly found herself as my father's head advisor, helping him and the Senate lead the species into a glorious future. Unfortunately, despite Lilo's kind authority and leadership, injustice and greed started to expand and multiply. You know, Lilo reminded me of myself, almost a human version of me. Always disagreeing with most of the federation's cruel policies and tyranny. But perhaps her only problem was that...well, she was just 'too kind and passive' to take action against them. Not me, though, as I was sure to always stand up against the true dictatorship the federation represented.

At the age of eighty one, Lilo tragically died in a space ship crash in which her ship was setting course to the planet Nubia. Along the way, her ship got caught up in the asteroid belt circling the planet. Her ship was knocked right off course and sent spiralling into a large asteroid and was destroyed upon impact. No one could have lived through that and her death was confirmed when her body was found when the crash site was thoroughly inspected. I was only eight-years-old at the time, so I guess I really didn't understand it much. I had only ever met Lilo a couple of times in my life and that was when I was very young, so it is quite hard for me to remember. But I definitely remember her funeral, being that it was one of the federation's darkest days. She was given a funeral like that of a Turogian monarch's, thus after the service, her body was cremated and her ashes were placed in a golden urn and then kept in a tomb on Xaro Turo, her homeworld. I had never seen my father so depressed and upset. He and Lilo shared a strong friendship that could never be broken, but it seems that upon her tragic death, it was indeed broken. Shattered into a million pieces.

What makes me sick now is that the federation is now doing all their clear tyranny and dictatorship in Lilo's good name! For the Gods' sakes, that is nothing more than an insult to her memory! But it seems that it was actually unavoidable, for without Lilo's kind guidance, the Senate had soon become corrupt. The Turogians had become caught up in the gain of wealth and power, instead of making their society a fair and just place for all Turogians alike, that they have almost completely shunned many of her ideals. There is no civility, only bureaucratic politics. It was almost tragic...

I closed the book, only half done with the chapter on Lilo. I would read the rest of the chapter later, since it was time for my bath. I placed the heavy book under my left arm, walked down the spiral black marble staircase that led up to my throne and made my way out of the throne glimmering throne room.

* * *

My bath tonight was actually very uncomfortable, being that tonight I had the same female servants from this morning who dressed me, taking care of all my needs in the bathroom. They already flirted with me enough when fitting me in my clothes, but when I was in my bare fur and washing up, I felt like I was going to die of embarrassment.

"Is there anything else we can get you, Your Highness?" The green servant with the curvy waist asked me, standing in front of my tub in which I, unclothed, was washing up in. The yellow pot bellied servant was kneeled down, giving me a neck rub and the blue large busted servant was giving me a foot massage. Along with catering to my every need, female servants were also trained as skilled masseuses.

"Um, well, maybe you could scrub my fur." I told her. The green servant with the curvy waist picked up a loofah, kneeled down beside my tub and began to slowly scrub the fur on my chest. After a moment or so, I began to relax and enjoy myself, until...

"Eh-hem! Um, pardon me!" An female Alabama voice rang out. My eyes shot-open to see a familiar lime green female Trog with a white Mohawk standing over the tub in her lilac bathrobe, angrily tapping her foot onto the marble flooring. It was Avaricia, and boy did she look annoyed as she glared at me and the female servants.

"Heh, heh, hi, Avaricia. What are you doing?" I asked, chuckling nervously. Oh, I was in deep, deep trouble now.

Avaricia looked at the three servants, snapping, "All right, You, you and you, beat it!" The three female servants fearfully stopped catering me and ran out of the bathroom. When Avaricia was sure they were gone and not hanging around the door, she turned to me, her golden eyes flaring. "You!"

"Now, Avaricia, there's no need to-" I began, but she cut me off.

"First off, this morning; you have the nerve to just slobber your gross lips against mine!" She shouted, leaning in towards me, "And second; now I find you playing husband with those three bimbettes!" I cringed and closed my eyes, awaiting the inevitable slap to the face. Instead, all I heard was the sound of someone taking their clothes off and the sound of water distortion. When I opened my eyes, I saw Avarica unclothed and in the tub with me.

"What are you-?" but Avaricia placed her index claw to by lip, hushing me.

"Well, maybe its not your fault you get so many girls coming after you." Avaricia cooed, picking up the loofah the green servant with the curvy waist dropped and slowly started to scrub the fur on my chest. "After all, you are a pretty handsome male and that kiss this morning...well, how do I start?" I blushed, although it was hard to see through my blue fur. I just hoped she had not seen it. "Oh, but one thing..." Avaricia's expression then became threatening as she leaned inward towards me, "...the only one who gives you neck rubs is me! Got it?" I nodded timidly and her expression became loving again. She then pulled me forward and began to give me a soothing neck rub. "Just remember, you've got the day off, tomorrow. That means we're gonna be spending the _whole _day together. How would you like that?" Avaricia pulled me closer and began to nuzzle her snout against my neck.

"Uh, sure great." I nodded, although there was a strong hint of uncertainty in my voice. The whole day tomorrow with Avaricia? Oh, dear...

* * *

**(A/N) There, that ends that chapter. I hope you all liked that chapter, including the part with the bribing businessman and the bit explaining about what happened to Lilo. Well, next chapter, Junior spends the day with his fiancée Avaricia, and that includes looking at some family photos and thus, looking back on some of Junior's most cherished memories. Until then, please read and review!**


	5. Chapter V: Bonding and Old Memories

**(A/N) Here we have Chapter V of our story. In this chapter, Stitch Junior and Avaricia spend the whole day together, ticking each other off here and there, but also trying to getting to know each other. Near the end, a look through a photo album will resurface both some of Junior's most cherished memories. Also, there is a surprise at the ending, one which most of you would never have suspected... Read on.**

* * *

**Chapter V**

**Bonding and Old Memories**

I'm going to be honest, from the very day I had met her, me and Avaricia had had a relationship more rockier than any other. But the question remains...why? My best guess was that we had almost completely different personalities and views on things that made us conflict. I didn't shower myself in the rich lifestyle, while Avaricia completely indulged herself into it like a pig in a slop trough. I didn't care what other people thought of me, but Avaricia would throw a temper tantrum like a spoiled baby Troglodyte if someone dared call the dress that she was wearing 'last season'. The list does continue, but I preferred not to get into it any further.

However, there were actually moments when me and Avaricia actually got along with each other, but these moments were brief and very rare, hence I did make sure to treasure them. We got into ferocious arguments over the slightest and simplest things, such as the remote, the bed sheets and even over who had the last pudding cup! It was just pathetic. If this was how things between us were now, only the Gods could tell what it would be like between us when we were at last married. I just hope that this day together could perhaps help us to know each other better and maybe even help us get along...

* * *

"Hey, fat ass! Get up, already!" Avaricia screeched, standing over the bed in her red and black night dress. It was morning, around seven o'clock, and I was still too tired to get up. However, Avaricia had the whole day planned out and so she didn't want me sleeping in.

I was still laying in the bed in my tight orange jumpsuit nightwear, feeling lethargic. I hadn't gotten much sleep last night and this sleep in would help make up for it, but I didn't really take in account how determined she was for this day to go as planned. I pulled the covers tightly over my face, yawning like a six-year-old Troglodyte, "Oh, just five more minutes, Avaricia. I'm too sleepy."

Avaricia growled and walked over to my side of the bed. Before I could react, Avaricia stretched out her muscular arms and picked me up right out of the bed. Wow, she was one strong female! She told me sharply, "You had all night to sleep, Junior! Now you are getting up!" She placed me down on my feet, despite the fact that I was so tired I could barely stand. "We're going to go have breakfast and after that, have a nice wash-up in the bathroom. And then after that, we're going to go on a lovely picnic on the balcony on the north-east side of the palace."

I arched my eyebrow, confused, "Balcony, eh? Well, we have got a lot of balconies. Which one do you mean?"

"You know, the one that has grass and plants covering it to make it look like a field." She reminded me, while dressing me in a turquoise night robe with an 'SJ' stitched onto the lapel. "It's the perfect place for us to spend some quality time together."

"Hmm, well that doesn't sound so bad, then, I guess."

Avaricia smiled, "Great! Now, let's get going." Avaricia then pulled me out the room and into the hallway by my arm, while I was still trying to find my balance.

* * *

Breakfast, that morning was slow and today's food was actually quite unsatisfying, compared to all my other fabulous breakfasts. I took a few gulps of my red wine and prodded my Aiiwwk steak repeatedly with my fork, only taking small bits now and then. I guess I was still too tired to eat much. That and that shortly after getting out of bed, I discovered that I had received an aching pain in my back from my sleeping position last night. Avaricia, on the other hand, was as bright as a daisy and was happily binging on her breakfast, making a total mess of herself as usual.

Soon, Avaricia noticed my uncomfortable sitting position and looked at me in concern. She asked, "Something wrong, hon?"

I shook my head, lying, "Uh, no, I'm fine. I-" I let out a sharp yelp of pain, dropping my work and clutching onto my back. "Ow! My back! Ow, ow, ow!"

"Back pains, huh? Don't worry, Stitch, I get those all the time." Avaricia assured me, waving her claw a bit. She downed a whole glass of wine and continued to speak again, "It goes after a while, but you can get a massage from a trained masseuse to fix it. Believe me, it does wonders."

I nodded, still clutching onto my back, "Yeah, I think you're right. I'll just go get those three servant girls and-"

Avaricia stood up from her chair, shouting irritably, "Oh, no, you don't! I'm not letting those three bimbettes have fun with your back, especially after what happened last night!" She gave me a harsh glare as to remind me of what happened last night in the bathroom.

I gulped and squeaked, fearfully, "Uh, yeah, okay. Whatever you say."

Avaricia smirked arrogantly, placing the back of her two lower claws and her upper left claw onto her hips and examining her beautifully filed upper right claw. "Good boy." She then walked across the side of the table, picking up a bushel of white grapes and began munching away. She spoke to me, her mouth full, "I think I'm done with breakfast. What about you?"

"Yeah," I dropped the fork I used to prod my Aiiwwk steak with and stood up from my chair. I followed my fiancée out of the dining room. "I'm not really hungry, anyway."

"Wow, you didn't even finish your Aiiwwk steak? Are you sure you're not sick, today?" Avaricia inquired of me with a hint of concern in her face.

I then had a wicked idea upon hearing that. There was only one way I was going to get out of spending the day with her...

"Um, actually, I think you're right. I am sick." I said in a fake hoarse and strangled voice. I then placed my claw to my heart, acting as if I was having a heart attack "Oh, no! I think I am having a heart attack! Quick, call the medic droid! I-agghh..." Swaying on my feet, I made a false gurgling sound and forced myself to collapse to the ground. I closed my eyes and let my tongues hang out from the side of my mouth.

After a few moments, I heard nothing. Not even a pin drop. Eventually, I opened my eyes slightly and saw Avaricia standing there, not moving an inch since my little performance. She had no look of concern or worry on her face, but instead, her face looked dry and unimpressed. She ran all four of her arms down her sides and tapped her foot impatiently.

I pulled my head off the floor and looked at her tiredly, asking, "Not buying it, huh?"

"Hmm, nope." Avaricia slowly shook her head, grabbed me by the ear and pulled me back onto my feet. Avaricia continued to lead me out of the dining room, while still grasping tightly onto my ear. Oh, well, it was worth a shot.

* * *

Inside the bathroom, I was again laying in my black marble tub, letting the bubbling hot water sooth my sore back. Avaricia was showering herself in the hot water pouring out from the golden statues' mouths. She had sent the three servants away on errands, not wanting them working in the bathroom this morning due to what happened last night. Although, I didn't really think they would dare try and flirt with me with her here.

"So how's your back now?" She asked me over the pouring water.

"It's actually a lot better." I answered her over the pouring water. I stood up, saying, "I guess all it took was a nice long- **AGH!" **I stopped when a horrible surge of pain shot up my spine. I placed my hand to my back, whining, "Oh, Gods, that hurts!"

Avaricia rolled her eyes and stomped out of the showering water towards me, shouting in annoyance, "Oh, hold on! I'm coming!"

"No, it's all right. I'll just get back in the bath and-" Avaricia then grabbed me by the shoulder, turned me around and rammed her foot into my back. **CRACK! **I let out a scream of agonising pain! I can't believe that she just did that! "Are you trying to kill me woman! I-" I stopped when I realised something; my back no longer hurt. "You...you fixed my back! How did you do that?"

She looked at her wrist smugly, musing, "Oh, that was just something my mom taught me for whenever my dad ever got himself back problems." She then shrugged her lilac bathrobe on and I fitted myself into my red one.

Just then, a droid butler walked through the bathroom doors and approached me and Avaricia, beeping, **"Your Highnesses, your picnic balcony is ready for your usage."**

"Perfect." Avaricia smiled. She tugged on my arm, "Let's go get dressed Junior, because you and me have got a date together." She put my arm around her shoulder and the two of us walked down the catwalk of the bathroom.

As I passed the droid butler, I pulled out a Twannki, a thick silver coin that was the size of a pog and flicked it into the droid's metal claw. "Here, get yourself something nice."

Passing through the bathroom doors, I thought I heard the droid butler mutter sarcastically, **"Wow, a Twannki. Now I can retire." **But that didn't matter to me because I had more important matters to tend to, including one that I was actually suddenly looking forward to; my picnic date with Avaricia.

* * *

_Twenty minutes later..._

Avaricia and I were laying upon a large red silk picnic blanket on the soft grassy surface of the balcony on the north-east side of the castle, overlooking Vamboida. Along the sides of the grass-covered balcony were a various assortment of flowers and plants. Roses, violets, cacti and some plants that were so beautiful and rare; they've been band in other galaxies. No idea why.

I was wearing only simple emerald silk robe and my royal treasure; the inscribed coin linked to a chain on my neck. Avaricia, meanwhile, was wearing a bright blue garb and a loose orange shawl. Between us was a metal basket containing fruit, meat, drink, etc.

"Vamboida's such a beautiful city, isn't it?" Avaricia asked me softly, before taking a bite of her orange.

"It sure is." I replied, although I was actually looking at her more than the city. She spotted this and grinned slyly, to which I quickly recovered my composure, saying while looking at city, "Uh, yeah, Vamboida. Really beautiful city."

However, I was too late to cover my tracks as Avaricia was onto who I was really thinking of as beautiful. She leaned forward so that our eyes met and spoke slowly and seductively, "You're talking about me, aren't you?" I meekly nodded, turning away embarrassed. Upon seeing this, she stood up and burst out into triumphant laughter, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! All my friends said you were just some pompous creep who couldn't give a Xaro Turo rat's ass about me, but I knew better!"

My cheek's were now burning raw red now. Oh, I have really have lured myself into a lion's den now. "Well, I, uh..." I tried to speak, but I just couldn't find the words.

Avaricia then slumped back down next to me and placed her elbow onto the silk blanket and rested her chin into her claw, gazing at me, lovingly. "I'm telling ya, the next thing I know, you'll be writing me a sonnet expressing your love for me." Her ears then perked up a bit as she looked at me questionably, "Um, can I ask you something?"

"Y-yeah, shoot." I said nervously, holding a cup of hot coffee in my hand shaking and taking a nice long drought of it.

"Do you love me?"

The split second those words came out of her mouth, my eyes shot open, my ears shot upward and the hot coffee came spewing out of my mouth in shock onto the grass. Do she just ask what I think she just asked?! I was never expecting her to ask that of me. I looked at her, wiping the coffee off of my lip with a cloth on the blanket and asking, "Whoa, whoa. Hold on there, Avaricia. What did you say?!"

"I said: 'Do you love me?'" She repeated with a hint of tedium in her voice.

My fear had been confirmed. How was I supposed to answer that? I mean, I had never really thought about if I truly loved Avaricia like a husband to a wife before. But I knew that I had to answer quickly by the impatient look on her face.

I sat up and began to twiddle my claws together nervously. I then said with a bit of uncertainty, "W-well, let's see, I don't really know how to put it, myself. I mean, you've got a really good body." She looked at me as if I had a horn growing out my forehead. That wasn't really a smart thing to say. I then continued, "And your Mohawk makes you look pretty...um, attractive?" Avaricia then looked at me crossly with a very unimpressed look in her eyes, "And you look...um, very...sexually beautiful...?"

"Oh, my many Gods, you are pathetic!" Avaricia shouted in disgust, turning over on her side so to not look at me. "You don't love me! The only reason you would want to marry me is to just get lucky in bed!"

"That is not true!" I protested, although I actually thought myself that she had quite a valid point.

"Yeah, sure, Junior. I believe you." She scoffed sarcastically.

I frowned angrily as I snapped, "Look, you want the truth?! Well, here it is...I...do..." I finished this last part only loud enough for it to just be audible, _"...love you."_

Avaricia turned back to look at me. She was as surprised to hear this as I was shock to have said it. "Oh, Really?" She asked me, sceptically. "Well, you really don't have a good way of saying it."

"I know..." I sighed, looked down at my feet, "I've never really been good speaking to girls other than my mom and my sister, Salina."

"Ah, I see." Avaricia nodded, now a bit more understanding. She rubbed her chin and came up with an idea, "Tell you what; why don't you just describe some of my personality and characteristics that you enjoy about me. But _please_ try not to put in away that makes you sound like some pervert."

"Okay..." I said, thinking hard about this. I had to say this a way that wouldn't offend her, "Well, I do think that you are pretty smart. A lot more smarter than some other female Turogians, that's for sure."

She nodded in approval, "There you go. That's a good start." Avaricia then gestured for me to continue, "Go on."

I smiled, know feeling more confident, "You have a great witty sense of humour," she smiled, continuing to eat her orange, "Oh, and also, you're so cute when you are angry...," Avaricia's jaw dropped for a moment, letting bits of orange fall out, " and scared," her face blushed furiously "and happy, and-"

Avaricia cut me of in mid-sentence, saying quickly but sharply, but not looking at me directly, "Junior, if you really wanna keep your original snout, then you better shut up, _right now!" _I clamped my mouth shut, fearing that I would indeed lose my snout if I did dare continue.

For several minutes, neither of us said a word. I figured that is best that we didn't. After what just happened, Avaricia would need some to cool down. We made sure not to look at each other directly eye-to-eye as we ate our picnic food and drink. At one point, our eyes did meet and when we were just about to utter a single word...

**"WWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" **A childish scream rang out from nowhere! The scream made both me and Avaricia jump in surprise.

"What the Gokazza Daawn was that?!" Avaricia yelped in surprise, looking from left to right.

I got up and soon located the source of the scream with my ultra keen hearing, something I inherited from my father. After a few minutes, it seemed that the screaming was coming from somewhere over the balcony. I approached the balcony and looked over it, soon enough finding the source of the screaming and also making me frown in annoyance.

The screaming was coming from a luxury home just opposite to the palace on its balcony below me and Avaricia's. On the balcony itself was a female Turogian who had bright green eyes, bright blue and crimson fur and a small turf of crimson fur on top of her head and who was wearing a green garb. She was sitting on a rocking chair and was cradling something in her thick arms. This something, after focusing my vision, was actually a baby Troglodyte. It appeared to be a newborn due to that its fur, which was light blue from its mother and khaki presumably from its father, was light and short, still revealing faint traces of pale mauve skin. Its eyes were also bright green, something else it had inherited from its mother. The baby Troglodyte had a large overfed belly that looked like it was going to burst right out of the tight gaudy bright green Troglodyte robe its mother had just been able to squeeze it into.

The mother looked tired, aged and a lot less spry than her little offspring. I guess that is what happens when a woman gives up her beautiful and slender body for her child. It takes a lot out of her. The child, on the other hand, had a vile stuck-up snarl on its face and a look of pure greed in its green orb eyes. I had always hated Troglodytes, especially ones from rich families. They were completely spoiled and couldn't less about who they hurt or upset on their what to get what they wanted.

I don't really think you can completely blame Troglodytes for the horrible way they turn out, though. It is technically the fault of the parents who over coddle, pamper and spoil them. They cared for and nurtured them as if they were the most precious thing in the galaxy, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing if they didn't do it so excessively. Before a Troglodyte or Troglodytes were even born, the parents would throw elaborate parties for their preborn child or children, where the eager parents would receive gifts from their friends and relatives. The higher the status of the parents, the larger the gifts. The parties were thrown during the mother's final stages of pregnancy in the hope that she would begin to go into contraction during the event, when she would either be rushed to a nearby hospital or stay at the party to give birth. The Troglodytes developed at a reasonably standard rate. Considered children until around the age of ten, society regarded them as teenagers between the ages of eleven and fifteen and full adults by the age of sixteen. What made Troglodytes a lot different from human children, aside from all biological reasons, was that they did not go to school like human children did. This was because it was quite unnecessary as the Troglodytes inherited a high intelligence and keen sense of understanding from their parents that would usually develop very quickly as they grew up. The original 629 experiments were all created by Jumba with a high intelligence and sense of understanding, since he didn't want them to be just mindless creatures. However, there were universities open to all teenage Trogs who wished to expand their intellect and to help them find a very good job. Young Troglodytes would spend most of their time playing with the overly expensive toys and gifts their parents give them, under the care of a butler droid when the parents where out for whatever reason.

**"WWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" **the baby Troglodyte screamed again hysterically, while slashing its puny claws in every direction. The mother was now frantically trying to calm her baby Troglodyte down, while holding it in her arms and trying to bottle feed it.

"Come on, now, sweetie." the mother desperately begged, doing her best to sooth her newborn "It's me, your Moogimi. It's okay. Calm down." the baby Troglodyte only responded to this by screaming even louder, grabbing onto its mothers eye lid and giving it a fierce tug, making her yell out in pain, "Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

I couldn't help but snigger. It was a hilarious site, if you ask me. Shortly, Avaricia walked up to my side and looked at what I was seeing as well. She too let out a sharp laugh at the mother's dismay.

"What a spoiled brat." she remarked, resting her arms onto the balcony and clasping her hands together, "I just hope _our _kid doesn't turn out a brat like that."

I looked at her oddly, asking her, "'Our kid'?"

"Well, yeah, Stitch. Us Royals _have _to have at least one kid. You've got to have an heir to your title."

I rested my chin into my two claws, groaning. Every word she said was true. Every ruling monarch had to have an heir or successor to inherit their wealth, power and title.

"You're right. I just hope when we do, it's a girl." I mused, smiling as I watched a few female Troglodytes playing with a skip robe outside their house.

"Why a girl?"

I looked at her with a bit of unease. I had never told anyone this before, "Ever since I became the Duke of Vokornno Turo, I had always wanted a little female Troglodyte as my child and heir. They're just so cute, sweet and gentle. A lot more than quite a few Turogians think. That's why I want a girl." Something then crept into my mind; what child did Avaricia want? "Say, what do you-" but Avaricia answered me before I even finished my question.

"I want a little pumpkin boy." She sighed, gazing at a few male Troglodytes that ere sleeping on beds on a veranda nearby. "They're so adorable and cuddly, I just wanna hug one 'till his head explodes!"

I muttered sarcastically, _"Cute."_

"What was that?!" Avaricia snapped, obviously hearing what I said.

"Sorry, sorry." I apologized quickly, putting my claws up defensively.

"Good. Besides, we'll most likely give birth to more than one anyway. A couple of girls, a couple of boys, everyone's happy." She then nudged up closer to me and began to run her claw gently up and down my arm. She cooed, leaning in closer, "But you know, maybe we should give it a try." She rested her head onto my chest, "Right here..." she whispered the last part into my ear, "...right now."

I quickly pulled a way, shaking my head and waggling my index claw, refusing, "Oh, no, no, no, no. You know what our parents told us about _that. _They said that we're not allowed to until we're married and that's that, Avaricia."

Avaricia let out a groan of frustration and rested her back on the balcony, "Why?! What's the point? I mean, we're going to get married eventually anyway."

"Beats me." I shrugged, not really bothered. I noticed Avaricia's ticked off look so I thought up of something. I extended the two arms on my right side and wrapped them around Avaricia's waist. Her eyes shot open in surprise at first, but then a large Cheshire cat grin spread across her face from ear to ear when she saw my look. She then coiled her muscular arms around my waist and the both of us looked deeply into each other's eyes, _"But that doesn't mean we can toy with each other." _I whispered gently before I pulled her in and we placed are lips delicately against each other's. Her warm lips were just too inviting for me to pull away and her scent was just so...intoxicating.

For moments, we just stood there, tightly wrapped around each other and our lips smoothly pressed together. Everything was perfect. Nothing could possibly ruin this moment, not even one of sarcastic remarks.

* * *

The rest of the day went far better than I at first thought. Me and Avaricia went swimming together, played croquet on the fields just outside Vamboida (with armed droid guard, of course) and then looked through a catalogue of the galaxy's most valuable and rare pets. We had been thinking of getting ourselves a pet for a while now, for some company. Avaricia wanted to get the three-eyes Rodian baby crocodile but I was more taken by the 35-foot-long Nubian red python.

Currently, it was night time, around 10:30. Me and Avaricia had finished our diner and our bath, and now we were laying on our bed in the bedroom. I was wearing a red jumpsuit nightwear and Avaricia was wearing a dark green and black night dress.

I flicked through the channels on the television and groaned. There was over five million channels and absolutely nothing good on, tonight!

"Will you just decide on a channel, already?" Avaricia grumbled, annoyed.

"I can't help it if there's nothing good on, now can I?" I frowned, rolling my eyes.

"Well, we don't have to watch TV all night. We could do something else."

"Oh, yeah, like what?

"We could..." She paused to think, "Read or maybe even look through a couple of photo albums."

I forced myself to laugh at that idea, "Oh, please, Avaricia. I know we're bored, but looking through photo albums isn't exactly my idea of fun."

Avaricia snorted, "Suit yourself." She then leaned over the bed and pulled something out from underneath it. When she leaned back and placed it onto her lap, I saw that it was a large cherry red book with 'Family Memories' inscribed on the cover in silver. She opened it and began scanning through all the photos of her and her family, mainly those of the most important moments of their lives.

I nudged forward to take a close look at some of the photos, but Avaricia pulled the book away before I got the chance to even glimpse at any of them.

"Hey, hey. I thought you said that looking through photo albums 'wasn't exactly your idea of fun'?" She inquired me, reminding me of what I had just said.

I threw my arms into the air, giving up, "All right, all right!" I then looked at the drawer next to me. I closed my eyelids and soon enough, one of the drawers opened and a heavy blue book with 'Precious Family Memories' inscribed on the cover in gold hovered out of it and onto the bed. I opened my eyes and the book dropped down from midair into my claws.

When I opened the book and turned to face Avaricia, I saw that she had a look on her face as if she had just seen a rotting carcass.

"Something wrong?" I asked her, confused as to her strange look.

"How...how d-did you...?" She stuttered, struggling to find the words, pointing at the book in my claws.

I soon figured out what she was trying to say. "It's my power." I shrugged as if it really didn't matter. "Telekinesis." I kid you not, what I was saying was true. You see, along with most of the parents power and abilities, most Troglodytes were born with one or two individual powers of their own. If not, they would most likely develop more sharper senses and reflexes than their parents. My individual power was telekinesis. Not a power as mighty and fierce as most others, but I mean that in terms of valor and common depiction like mega strength, heat blasts, etc. It could be a very abuseful power at a high level, but currently, _my_ telekinesis powers were not as ultra powerful as you would think, when you read up on it in most ancient human comic books like 'X-men'. I have to really concentrate to use it to a good and useful level, but I am sure I would be able to unlock its full potential as I grew older. "I thought you knew. Didn't my father or your parents tell you?"

"Well, no." She shook her head, still creeped out. "I thought you just had better senses."

I huffed, a bit insulted by that remark. "You really don't show much support, do you? Say, what's your individual power?"

"We'll, I'd show you personally..." She replied smoothly, showing off her large fangs and used her tongue to rub against them. "But I'd think you'd have my head if I did."

"Let me guess: You have some sort of venomous bite?"

Avaricia just smirked as she stroked her right index claw down her right fang, "Well, it doesn't kill, but it is one painful experience." She leaned closer to me, her fangs getting dangerously close, "Guess you might call it a glimpse of Gokazza Daawn." Just when it looked like she was going to shove her fangs into my neck, she pulled back to continue to look in her family's photo album. I felt relieved. I actually thought she was going to bite me.

"So, have you got some very good photos in there?" I asked, peering once again at the contents of the book.

"Well, there's this one." She turned the pages to a certain picture. Avaricia then showed it to me and upon seeing it, my eyes widened.

The picture was of Avaricia when she around nine-years-old and she was wearing a black karate Gi with a matching black belt and red trimmings. The younger Avaricia appeared a lot chubbier and less muscular than her future self and she was standing on top of a metal stage with a gold medal around her neck.

"Wow, I never knew you did karate." I chuckled, placing my claw onto the picture.

Avaricia smiled, blushing a bit as well. "Yeah, my mom said that I needed to channel out my anger in a more healthier way when I was a kid. She signed me up for karate and I became a black belt in no time. It also relieved a lot of stress."

"So you mean you had some severe anger management problems when you were a little Troglodyte?"

My fiancée rested back into her large pillow, sighing depressively, "Uh-huh, when I was a young Troglodyte, I was more vicious than a wild Nexu! I usually took it out physically on the droid butler. I think my parents drew the line when I smashed the TV in one of my temper tantrums."

I whistled, surprised at the thought of Avaricia being so violent when she was but a Troglodyte. I then opened my book and began to turn it to one of my favourite pictures. I smiled warmly when I finally reached the page. It was a picture of me as a baby Troglodyte, just a few months old and I still had a few faint traces of pale mauve flesh showing. In the picture, I was wearing a loose baby blue Troglodyte night robe that was made of pure Turogian silk. I was being happily cradled in my mother, Angel's thick comfortable arms, who was wearing a soft thick blue golden-trimmed night dress.

"This one really takes me back..." I muttered happily, one of my oldest memories coming back to me as clear as a bell...

* * *

_Many years ago..._

_I was crying my eyes out in my crib, in the royal nursery in the palace on Pure Turo. I was wearing an orange Troglodyte night robe that, although made of pure Turogian silk, was far too tight and small, which made it very uncomfortable. I had hit one of my four puny little arms against the bars of my crib and due to being so young and vulnerable, it hurt like Gokazza Daawn!_

_The door to the nursery door opened and my eyes shifted to form of a female Turogian walking through the door and up to my crib in concern. Still sniffling, I rubbed my eyes and made the figure out to be Mother, who was now standing over my crib._

_"Sweetie, what's the matter?" Mother cooed in worry. She leaned inward and stroked my face with the back of her claw. I slowly raised the claw I hurt and Mother inspected it closely. She gasped upon seeing the large bruise on my arm when pulled back my sleeve, "Oh, you poor thing." Mother picked me up in her arms and kissed my bruised arm, making it tingle. "There, there. It's okay, it's okay." She soon noticed how tight my Troglodyte night robe on my body was and growled, frowning irritably, "My Gods, how could the servants dress you for bedtime like this?! You can barely move and breath in this!" She then placed me back down into my crib and then walked over to the closet that was located nearby. _

_Mother returned shortly, holding a loose baby blue Troglodyte night robe on her arm. She then picked me up again her arms and took me over to a cushioned table on which the servants changed me in my clothing. My mother pulled my tight robe off of me and then slipped me into the loose baby blue Troglodyte night robe. It felt so much more comfortable, but my arm still hurt from before. My Mother saw that I was still whimpering from the pain and thought up a new way to cheer me up._

_Mother gave a sly smirk, showing off some of her sharp teeth. To both my fear and awe, Mother's antennas raised up above her head, and tangled up in the air like serpents._

_I let out a mew of confusion, chocking up a bit and still shedding tears. Mother's antennas slowly slinked down until they were inches away from my face. I then continued to whimper, now fearing that my Mother was now going to hurt me. That was, until her left antenna tickled me on the snout, making me giggle in delight. Next, the right antenna tickled me on the tummy, making me laugh happily. The antennas then began tickling all around my body, causing me to squeal joyfully and after Mother was finished, I began to feel tired again. All that screaming and now the excitement of being tickled had used up all my energy. All I could do now was rest my head against Mother's chest tiredly. _

_"Moogimi's got something for you." I looked up and saw my mother was now holding a large bottle of milk in her claw. She quickly shoved the bottle right into my mouth, forcing me to drink all of its contents. I was too tired now to resist, so I just closed his heavy eyelids and let the warm, bubbling milk trickle down my throat and into my round tummy. It gave me a warm feeling deep within my tummy as I weakly rubbed it softly._

_"Is he all right, now?" A male Turogian voice spoke up from the doorway. Mother and I looked to see that it was my Father, Stitch standing there is his thick black and orange night robe. He walked up to me and Mother and stroked my head soothingly with his claw._

_"Yeah, he's all right." Mother confirmed, taking the milk bottle out of my mouth and setting it down on the metal cabinet next to her. She then looked at Father, saying, "Get the camera. I wanna take a photo of this."_

_Father agreed, walking over to a metal drawer, opened one of them up and pulled something out of them. He walked back to us and held the camera up, telling us, "Okay, get ready...smile!" There was a bright flash, agitating my eyes slightly. "Here we are." Father pulled out the freshly made photo from the camera and looked at it. "Awe, now that one is going straight into the photo album." He then walked out of the nursery, calling back to Mother, "I'll be back in our room. Settle him down into his crib and I'll see when you come back."_

_Mother nodded and then took me back to my crib. She nestled me back onto the soft surface of the crib and gave me one last peck on the cheek. She then walked back to the nursery door, whispering quietly so to not stop me from falling asleep quicker, "Good night, my baby."_

_It wasn't long after Mother closed the door and left that I closed my still heavy eyelids. My arm didn't hurt anymore and I was now wearing more comfortable night wear. Soon enough, I faded back off into a nice long sleep..._

* * *

_The Present..._

I was so caught up in my little flashback that I had not noticed Avaricia was now peeking over my shoulder and at the picture.

"Oh, you big momma's boy." She remarked, chuckling at the picture I was fawning over.

"There's nothing wrong with having a loving relationship with your mother, Avaricia." I sniffed, undignified, while folding my arms.

Avaricia pointed to a certain photo beneath the one of me and my mother. It was me at two-years-old, wearing a dark grey Troglodyte robe and I was stumbling about on my feet. The picture was about me taking my first steps and something else really special...

* * *

_Many years ago..._

_"Come on, Junior, come to Davooky." Father said, wearing a casual red silk robe with black cuffs and silver stitching. We were in the palace lounge and I was currently trying to take my first steps, being that I was around the age to start walking. My Father was kneeling a few feet away from me, Mother was happily watching us from the red velvet sofa and my older siblings were either playing or eating._

_I got up from all fours and was just able to keep my balance on my hind legs. I fell back onto my bottom with a thud and whimpered in disappointment._

_"It's okay, Junior. No one expects you to get it first time. Just try again." Father told me reassuringly._

_I nodded and once again pulled myself onto my feet. I took a deep breath and slowly pulled my foot up from where I was stranding. I almost fell over, until I planted my left foot a few inches in front of me. After a quick pause, I moved my right foot and this time placed it further in front of my left. I began to smile. I was actually doing it!_

_"That's right! Good boy! You're doing it, son!" Father laughed jovially. "Now come to Davooky!"_

_Stumbling a bit, I began to move each foot forward, bringing me closer to eagerly awaiting father. However, when I just a couple of inches away from Father, I noticed that our large widescreen television was on, showing some alien cartoon. Giggling joyfully, I turn my direction towards to the television, much to my Father's surprise. _

_When I reached the television, I opened up my arms and hugged the screen as if I was hugging my Father or Mother._

_"Hey!" Father shouted, flabbergasted. Mother, my brothers and my sister just let out sharp laughs. Father looked down at the smooth white marble flooring, sighing disappointedly._

_Noticing my Father's look, I turned away from the television and began to make my way to my unsuspecting Father. Before he even noticed, I had grabbed onto his hind leg tightly in a warm embrace and began purring. When I did this, Father's face went vivid with joy and he leaned forward to hug me back._

_"I love you too, Junior." Father whispered, rubbing his claw up and down my back._

_But as stated before, this moment did not just introduce my first steps. A mumbling noise began to escape my lips, making my Father's eyes widen. I then fully opened my mouth and with as much focus as I could have at that young age, croaked out meekly, "Da-davoook-ky."_

_Father and Mother gasped in surprise. Mother got up from the sofa and rushed over to me and Father, kneeling down and saying, "Stitch! Did you hear that?! He just said "Davooky"! He said his first word!" She placed her claw underneath my chin, speaking to me, "Say it again, pumpkin."_

_I opened my mouth again and croaked more clearly this time, "Da...vooky. Davook...y." Then, I began repeating the word over and over, "Davooky! Davooky! Davooky! Davooky!"_

_"I'll get the camera to take a picture." Mother got up from her knees and rushed to one of the drawers and opened one of them up, looking for the camera._

_My siblings then rushed over to me, excited that I had spoken my first ever words._

_"Junior, say 'Salina'." The much younger Salina squeaked to me in her recently found voice. She and my siblings had been starting to walk and talk for a week until this point and where starting to develop their words into short sentences. It was natural, since our minds, including some abilities developed at a very fast rate._

_"Salweena." I gurgled, placing my little claws onto her large snout._

_"Now say 'Ryan'." The much younger Ryan instructed me in his younger voice, which was far less deeper and surprisingly nicer than it was in the present._

_I paused and after a short moment of silence, I squealed cheerfully, "Wyan."_

_Ryan rolled his eyes, "Close enough."_

_Mother came back over to me and held the camera up, "Smile, honey." I smiled widely and then there was a bright flash, putting me off balance. I toppled back into my brother Sid's stomach, making me, him and everyone else laugh._

* * *

_The Present..._

"So you learnt to both walk and talk at the same time?" Avaricia asked me incredulously.

"Yep, smart little devil, aren't I?"

She placed her claw onto my shoulder, "See, now didn't I tell you this would be fun?" I nodded, admitting she was right.

* * *

For the next half hour, me and Avaricia looked throughout our family's photo albums. Avaricia showed me one photo of her as a young Troglodyte with one of her many former pets, a large fat Tygodoonian kitten. She explained to me that unfortunately, it ran out onto the road one day and the rest she said she would rather not like to discuss. I understood and then showed her a picture of when me and my family were on vacation to the planet Andooriva. The memory of the fresh green fields and the sparkling rivers underneath the stone bridge still lingered in my memory. I just wished the memory of my being sick on the ship on the way back didn't. Finally, at 11:00, me and Avaricia decided to put the albums away, turn the television off and settle down for bed.

As I laid on the bed on my side in the darkness, I couldn't take my eyes off the sleeping form of Avaricia. She was laying on her back with her arms outstretched from her side. She looked so beautiful like this; her chest moving up and down while she inhaled and exhaled. It couldn't be denied that she was an absolutely gorgeous beast, despite her cruel lips and an unpredictable persona. Soon enough, I noticed that my claw was slowly moving closer and closer up towards her stomach. My mind said 'Stop!', but my increasingly pounding heart cried 'PROCEED!'. I could not help myself.

My claw finally reached her stomach area. I saw her night dress was constricting over her soft round peach fur covered belly so tightly it looked as if it were part of her skin. I placed my claw onto her belly and rubbed it lightly, feeling her warmth. Next, I extended my index claw and with a moments hesitation, started to trace circles lightly into her stomach. I stopped for a moment once or twice just in case Avaricia woke up and caught me.

After a few minutes, tracing circles into her stomach began to get boring. I pulled my claw back, leaned my head forward and with such great care, rested my head onto the soft, smooth and warm surface of Avaricia's belly. For minutes, my head just stayed there, perched upon the centre of my fiancée's body, until...

"What did you think you're doing, you sex-driven freak?!" A female Alabama voice shrieked.

My eyes shot wide open and I immediately pulled my head away from Avaricia's stomach. I looked up to see it was Avaricia, herself, who was the one that shrieked. Her face was both pale with shock and scrunched up in beastly anger.

"Avaricia, I'm so, so sorry. I just-"

"You think you can just use my stomach as a pillow?!" She yelled, but then gasped upon coming to her own conclusion, pointing at me as if I were some sort of deformed monster, "You...you little...nutcase! You were going to molest me!"

I was sweating bullets in fear. I had never made Avaricia this mad before. She thought I was sexually harassing her!

"No! No, no, Avaricia, It's not what you think it is! I would never do that!" I pleaded fearfully and rapidly shaking my head.

"Then what were you doing then?!"

"I was just..." How exactly could I put this? I had to say it a way that didn't make her think of me as some sort of pervert but as a caring lover. I calmed down and said to her in a soft, kindly voice, "...I just thought your belly was so soft and cuddly, I couldn't help this sensation within myself. I was only trying to express my loving care for you in a more physical why and-"

Before I could finish, Avaricia began to snicker. I stopped, confused. Her snickering soon turned to chuckling, which soon turned to laughter and finally into hysterical laughter! "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" She began laughing so hard that she almost fell off the bed, but thankfully I was able to catch in time and pulled her back.

"Hey, what's so funny?" I asked, completely lost as to what was now going on. I flicked on the lamp on the drawers next to me so I could now see her more clearly.

"Oh, my many, many , many Gods! Ha, ha! I thought you had problems with girls before, but you...ha, ha, ha, ha! You are just pathetic!" Avaricia laughed hysterically, holding her sides. "I mean, my mom has given me examples of some _stupid _excuses, but that has to be the worst! Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

I looked down at my claws, completely embarrassed, "I know, I know. I'm pathetic. But believe me, I wasn't trying to molest you or anything like that! It was just ...a moment of weakness is all."

Avaricia finally calmed down and spoke to me, with only the occasional chuckle getting in the way, "Okay, heh, heh, Okay. I believe you. Someone who's pathetic enough to come up with an excuse like that couldn't possibly have the guts to try and advance upon me. Heh, heh, heh."

Her mockery of me was now getting on my nerves, "Hey, come on, Avaricia, everyone has their moments of weakness! Even you, I'm sure."

"Well, there is actually something called self-control, Junior." Avaricia commented and she then placed her claw to her chest, saying, "And thankfully, I have it."

"So, what you are saying is, there is no part or characteristic of me that makes you feel, well, at least a bit vulnerable?" I asked, seriously doubtful.

She rubbed the back on her neck, thinking it over, "Well...I do like how silky smooth your blue fur is, but I wouldn't go as far as to grope you like you groped by over my stomach." Avaricia then looked at me, somewhat concerned, "You know, I had sometimes thought of you as invincible and as strong as steel." she now smirked, folding her arms and stuck her snout up high as if she had won another karate tournament, "But I guess this just shows that you are as weak and vulnerable as any young Trog male."

"Oh, why don't you just get over yourse-"

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! _

We both froze silent at the sound of the heavy knocking on the door. I pressed a green button on the drawer next to my side of the bed and the bedroom doors whooshed open. Standing there the female Turogian servant who greeted when I arrived back to Vokornno Turo, Tuuan Kii. The one who had orange and grey fur and who wore a simple greyish blue robe and a tight black belt. She looked a bit worried about something, which most likely had to do with the reason why she had come to us so late at night.

"Ms. Kii? What is it?" I asked in concern, getting out from my bed.

"I am sorry to wake you up at such a late time, My Lord Duke, but I had to." Tuuan explained nervously, "We have a hologram message from Pure Turo. It is your father, The King. He tells us it is urgent!"

Me and Avaricia look at each other, stupefied. After a couple of seconds of silence, I grabbed my turquoise night robe and shrugged it on and me and Avaricia followed Tuuan Kii out the room in a hurry.

* * *

_Five minutes later..._

I was sitting on my throne in the throne room with Avaricia standing at my side. We were awaiting for the droids to come in with the hologram projector to use for Father's message. I was starting to sweat and hyperventilate in worry. What could be so urgent that Father needs to tell me?

Finally, the doors to the throne room slowly opened and in came two security droids. Behind them was a large silver disc that had four spider-like legs for it to move with. This was the hologram projector droid. When they were but a few feet away from the staircase going up to the throne, the droids turned away from each other and walked in opposite directions to other sides of the room. The hologram projector droid, however, stayed where it was and the top of began to emit a bright blue light. It expanded to just over the height of my throne and only slightly less wider than the throne room itself.

The static cleared up to reveal the holographic image of an ancient-looking Turogian that had the same koala like body-structure I did. He had in a coat of dark blue fur with lighter blue patches on his chest, abdomen, around his eyes and two large blotches on the back of his heads and one on his back. His fur was also partially faded in colour due to his age, there were a few rings around his eyes and he was a lot more heavyset than he was when he was younger. He was wearing a vivid crimson and orange robe and a heavy metallic collar, which descended in an arc about thirty centimetres down his chest, including twelve elongated platelets. The collar was divided into dozens of finger-thin vertical metal platelets, and there were more than thirty-two of them in sight going around his neck. He also wore several jewel encrusted rings (one of which had a large diamond encrusted in it, meaning it was obviously his wedding ring) and a black and red turban like head-dress which had a small curve at the bottom back.

There was a short pause and I finally spoke calmly to the ancient Turogian, "Hello, father."

My father, the King of the Turogian Federation, Stitch Jookiba Senior nodded his head slightly.

"Junior." Father addressed me in a far older and mature voice than he had from back when he was what would now be considered a Troglodyte. In fact, now he spoke more fluently and clearly in English than he ever could a near century ago when he first arrived on Earth. He then continued, straightening up,_ "I am sorry for calling you this late, my son, but this is very urgent. I need you back on Pure Turo as soon as possible."_

"Why? What is the matter?" I asked, placing all four of my claws together.

Father sighed heavily and placed his top left claw to his forehead in a stressed manner, _"I am afraid that the time has come, Junior. It is your Uncle..."_

The moment he said 'Uncle', my magenta blood in my body ran ice cold.

_"Leroy..." _Father paused and said the last part grimly, _"...he is being released from prison."_

* * *

**(A/N) Dun, dun, dun! I bet you did not see that one coming! Anyway (deeply inhales and then exhales) I must say that this has got to be the longest ever chapter I can remember writing. I never thought that I would end up making it as long as it is and I am very impressed with myself. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as I think I really nailed most of the aspects clearly and efficiently, although the introduction to the individual powers I think I could have done slightly better. But hey, no one's perfect.**

**Next chapter, Junior heads back to Pure Turo with Avaricia where a big turning point in his life will occur (but I guess that will be the same case for his siblings, too, eh?). For you see, this returning extended family member will be a lot more involved with the actions Junior makes in his life than you would at first think. **

**Oh, yeah, here are this chapter's alien definitions.**

**Moogimi-Tatalongue for 'Mommy'**

**Davooky-Tatlongue for 'Daddy'**

**Twannki-A smaller form of Turogian currency. It is like an American quarter and a British 50 pence, while a Qwatta is like an American dollar and a British pound.**

**Until next time, Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter VI: An Estranged Family Member

**(A/N) Here we have Chapter VI of our story. In this chapter, Stitch Junior and Avaricia will be returning to Pure Turo in which a certain estranged family member of Junior's will soon be arriving on. Along the way, we will find out how this certain family member has been doing in prison and learn of young Junior's thoughts on him. Read on and you will see.**

* * *

**Chapter VI**

**An Estranged Family Member**

For what seemed to me like hours, I sat there, looking down at my feet and my claws grippingly tightly onto my throne's armrests. The colour had drained from my face and I was breathing in and out slowly and heavily. He couldn't be telling the truth! He just couldn't!

Finally, I looked up at the holographic image of my father, who now looked concerned. "Father...please tell me that there has been a mistake or if someone is just playing a joke on us!" I said to him, getting out of my throne but barely able to stand. "Please tell me this!"

My Father slowly shook his head and sighed downcastedly, _"I am sorry, Junior. I wish it was, but...it just isn't." _He then pulled out a couple of stapled papers from the inside of his robe and held them up for me to see._ "We received the release papers some time earlier today. It is official. Your Uncle Leroy is to be released tomorrow from Galactic Federation custody from __Prison Asteroid K37. I made arrangements with the Grand Councilmen for him to be sent with armed troops back here to Pure Turo."_

"But why?" I asked, bewildered. He then looked at me, confused at which point I was questioning him about. "I mean, why is he being released from prison in the first place?"

_"Junior, it's because he has served out his sentence. They cannot keep him in prison past that, now can they?" _Father replied with a strong hint of 'Duh'. He was right of course. Due to reasons I will go into later, my Uncle Leroy's sentence had been greatly slashed from life imprisonment to a couple decades less than a century. Father put the stapled release papers away and told me authoritively, _"Listen, Junior, I'm not exactly jumping for joy about this either. But just remember that I have always taught you to honour your family which is something I also have had to remind myself now an again. As I'm sure you're aware, Leroy technically IS family."_

That point was _technically _correct. When Jumba Jookiba was forced against his will to create Leroy aka Experiment 6-2-9 by the wicked Doctor Jacques von Hämsterviel, he used a template identical to my father's. I think he even used the exact template design from my father's Experiment blueprints. So, if you take that into mind, he would be considered the closest thing to my Father's brother. I then reminded him of something else he had told me in the past, "Yes, that is true. But remember something else you've told me, Father; All the horrible, repulsive things Uncle Leroy has done in the past! Like the battle in the stadium on Xaro Turo, which back then was called Earth! You can't honestly expect me to just push it all away to one side and treat the Trog as if he was the most important man in of the Universe!

_"Hey, no one said that you had to, Junior." _Father said, putting his claws up. He then went on to continue to explain, _"Now, the Galactic Federation prison ship will transporting Leroy here to Pure Turo tomorrow at 11:30 AM, Pure Turo time zone. So, I need you to pack and set off immediately so you can make it on time."_

I nodded, although very reluctantly, "All right, then. I will order my droids to prepare my luggage and I shall make my way to Pure Turo at once."

_"Very good."_ Father nodded, now pleased. He remembered something, putting his index claw up,_ "Oh, yes, and young Avaricia shall come, too."_

"What?!" I exclaimed incredulously. He actually wanted me to bring Avaricia to Pure Turo?! "B-but, but Father, you can't honestly-"

Avaricia stepped forward before I could continue any further and spoke up to my Father smugly, while bowing, "Oh, I'd be honoured to come to Pure Turo, Your Highness."

I glared at Avaricia, while my Father smiled in approval, speaking to me, _"There, Junior, at least your fiancée has a sense of propriety." _I clenched my claws at that, but said nothing_. "Now, I must be going. I will expect you both here on Pure Turo at around 5:00 AM. Until then, my son..." _the hologram of my father then faded, his face disappearing.

As they hologram droid exited through the throne room doors, I turned back and glared furiously at Avaricia, who asked, playing innocent, "What?"

"You know what!" I shouted angrily and then snapped sarcastically, "Thanks for making me look like a jerk in front of my Father, Avaricia. Thanks a _lot!"_. I turned my direction to the two security droid, "You two! Tell the butler droids to pack me and Avaricia's luggage for the next week and have them store it in the next available ship of mine! Now!"

The droids nodded, saying simultaneously, **"Yes, your Highness." **They then marched out of the throne room to fulfil their orders.

I began to descend the spiral staircase that led up to my throne, not before turning back to Avaricia, saying to her while gesturing for her to come along, "Well, come on, Avaricia. We have to get dressed quickly and then head to the landing platform." Avaricia obliged, obviously knowing that she had seriously pushed my buttons enough all ready.

We walked down the now empty throne room towards the large doors in complete and total silence. Even Avaricia could feel the tension within me by just glancing at me. Finally, as we opened the throne room doors, she spoke up very quietly, but still audibly, "Guess you're not too crazy about your Uncle coming back, huh?"

I let her go through the door first, whispering into her ear as she did, _"Trust me; you have no idea." _I then marched through the throne room doors and slammed them behind me.

* * *

_Twenty minutes later..._

It was now midnight. Me and Avaricia were standing side by side on the pathway of the landing platform just outside the palace. I was wearing my regular dark grey and albino robe complete with a mantle which was black on the outside and albino on the inside. Avaricia was wearing an orange garb with ornate patterns and a loose fuchsia shawl. There were about six security droids positioned around us for our protection. I had sent a message to the Vokornno Turo's Governor that we were going to be away for a short while to Pure Turo and that he was to take upon all my duties while I was away.

Finally, the ship's captain, a bright brown and dark yellow Turogian with a large turf of fur on his chest walked up to me. He wore a grey blue captain's robe and a tall black captain's mitre.

"Your Highness, your luggage has been packed onto the ship and we are ready for take off." the captain informed me formally, standing up straight with his feet firmly placed next to each other.

"Very good." I nodded with a wave of my claw and we all made our way to the ship. The captain walked ahead of us with me and Avarcia just behind and the armed security droids still surrounding us. We climbed up onto ramp that had been lowered for us, but with only two bodyguard droids at me and Avaricia's side, while the other four stayed behind.

* * *

Upon entering the ship, me and my fiancée sat ourselves down into our seats and strapped ourselves in. Shortly, the engines started up and Avaricia, noticing my wincing look, placed her claw onto mine soothingly to calm me down. I smiled at her care and before I had even noticed, the ship lifted off the metallic flooring and took off from the landing platform and up into the sky.

I took in a deep breath, running my claw through the fur on the crown of my head, "Well, the worst part of the flight is over. That's a plus." I turned to a droid standing motionlessly near me, "Droid, please do get my book from luggage. The one titled _Encyclical on Historical Galactic Superiority." _

**"It will be done, my Lord Duke." **The droid nodded and marched off to the cargo hold of the ship.

I waited in silence for a few minutes and looked out of the ship's window. I saw that we were now leaving the planet's atmosphere and sighed quietly and sadly at the sight of the leaving my beautiful planet. I never really liked Pure Turo. It just seemed so cold and sterile at first sight, not like Vokornno Turo, which seemed so exquisite and full of life.

Soon, the droid returned from the cargo hold and walked up to me, the book in hand. It handed it up to me, saying, **"Here you are, Your Highness."**

"Thank you, Droid. Dismissed." I told him and making a gesture for him to leave. The Droid bowed and left me and Avaricia to ourselves.

Soon after I opened my book and was halfway through the chapter of Lilo, Avaricia took a peek at the book I was reading and commented, "Oh, for crying out loud. You actually read this kind of crap? I mean, you do realise it's practically just a showcase to make other species feel inferior to us, right? You could even figure that out just by looking at the freakin' title."

I looked up at her, replying, "Believe me, I am full aware of that. I just read it to brush up on some of my Turogian history. Although, I do feel that it can be pretty inaccurate in some areas, especially the part about Lilo Pelekai."

"How so?" Avaricia raised her eyebrow, resting all four of her arms onto her armrest.

I trailed my index claw across a few paragraphs on one of the book's page, explaining, "Well, as you can see, this book tells the reader very little about Lilo's early life history. Sure it tells you about how he met up Lilo but it only scratches the surface, not going into full detail." I then placed my claws onto the pages, "You see, the truth is; Lilo was actually far younger than me or you when she met my father. She also actually came from a poor family and her parents, well...tragically died in an Earthling car crash, leaving her older sister Nani to take care of her."

"Wow..." Avaricia said, feeling quite sorry for Lilo. "I had no idea and..." she paused and a dumbstruck look appeared on her face, "...wait, what's a car?"

I tapped my claws onto my lips, trying my best to remember what it was exactly, "Well, they were these transports once used on Earth before the planet became a Turogian Federation protectorate and became Xaro Turo. It was technically like a hovercraft, except...it doesn't exactly hover. Instead, it moves by wheels, two at the left and right side. Strange, no?"

"Okaaaaay..." she said, a bit weirded out. Of course, she had probably never heard of a car before in her life. "So...where did ya learn all this?"

I smiled when she asked me that, "...my Father." I answered, closing the cover of my book. "He told me all about it when I was a very little Troglodyte." I frowned disapprovingly at the book, which was now just laying in my lap, "I guess a federation capitalist propaganda book like this would whitewash all these facts I've just told you."

"Yeah, but why?"

I shrugged as I placed the book into the pouch next to my seat, "Eh, I guess the federation doesn't want anyone to get any ideas by learning of one of our key founders' pasts thoroughly." I then looked back at her, "Ya know what I mean? A big revolution, claiming the federation doesn't keep to Lilo's ideals, which however, I do completely agree on."

Avaricia shook her head in disappointment, crossing her arms, almost murmuring, "Just don't get why you're Dad would even allow that..."

"Ah, he probably doesn't even take notice or care." I scoffed, resting my elbow onto the armrest and placing the right side of my face onto my right claw. I mused, slowly and thoughtfully, "I guess, my Father most likely never got over Lilo's death and he pushed her memory out of his mined, and as a result has forgotten her ideals."

"Have you ever thought about talking to him about it, then? It might not accomplish anything, but hey, it's worth a shot, right?"

I shook my head, "Nah, my Mother told us it was best not to mention Lilo to him." I sad look soon spread across my face, full of gloom and mourning, "Her death really hit him hard, as if his personality was completely rearranged upon hearing the news. I couldn't really do that to him anyway. I would never want to see my Father hurt like that, not in a million years..."

"Okay..." was Avaricia's reply, in one of the most smallest of voices. After a brief pause, she decided it was best to change the subject to one that was more relevant, "So, well, on the bright side, your Uncle Leroy's coming back from prison."

Looking at her, wide-eyed, I said both sarcastically and angrily, "Oh, yeah, Avaricia, I'm **SO **happy that a psychotic maniac relative is being released from prison and is coming back to live with my family! Oh, yes, joy!"

"What's the problem, anyway?! It's not like you've ever even met the Trog." Avaricia huffed, appalled by my behaviour.

"Hmph. Well, my Father has sure told me a lot about him!" I shot back at her.

"Like what?!"

I remained quiet and glared at her darkly. Shortly, I took in a deep silent breath and explained, doing my best to keep calm. "Avaricia... near a century ago, Leroy was created and with an army of clones of him, helped Hämsterviel nearly destroy all the elder Turogians, our parents included! If they had lost the battle on Xaro Turo, there would not have been a Turogian Federation and I doubt you and me would ever exist."

She was quite taken back by that. Like the true facts of Lilo, Avaricia must have never heard about the incident with Leroy like that. Well, why would she? Some of the _full _details of the Turogians' past were not usually told to young ones like I just told her. The Leroy incident, for example, was usually told to Troglodytes with Leroy as just some fallen Turogian who aided Hämsterviel in the battle against out species with some army. If the Troglodytes wanted to whole truth, they would have to research it for themselves or have it told from a much wiser Turogian, like my Father. But hey, what else do you expect from the federation? They would just whitewash some of the facts about Leroy just like they did with Lilo. Revolting, self-absorbed bastards...

"So what happened to Leroy after the elders won?" Avaricia inquired of me, strumming her claws onto her lap.

"Well..." I leaned back into my chair and looked up at the shining grey ceiling of the ship, "He, his army of clones and Hämsterviel were arrested by the Galactic Federation imprisoned at Prison Asteroid K37. The Leroy clones didn't last long in the prison, since they were not as strong and durable as the original." I then shuddered, "I was informed that…the original Leroy _killed _the clones, himself. One by one. Just for his own sick entertainment. He killed them in some of the most gruesome ways possible..." My fur began to stand on end at the idea of the original Leroy skinning one of the clones and impaling the carcass onto the wall. "Sorry, I just don't like thinking about it."

"Oh, it's all right." She said, reassuringly, stroking the back on her claws against my arm, "So, what happened to the _rat?"_

By 'rat', I knew Avaricia was referring to Doctor Hämsterviel. I smirked upon remembering what my Father told me happened to the gerbil when I was just a bit older, "Leroy saved him for last, if you catch my drift..." I said simply, although I grinned darkly, showing off some of my teeth.

"I get it..." Avaricia nodded, though more grossed out than happy that the pathetic excuse for a gerbil got what he deserved. "So how did he do it?"

"Oh, he just ripped off Hämsterviel's head off and stuffed it with sewage from the prison." Her jaw dropped in shock, "And her set the rest of the body on fire to keep himself warm for the night." Avaricia's face now scrunched up, as if she was going to be sick. I noticed this and said, now timidly, "Sorry, again. But I think it's best if I just tell you the bare facts."

"But sheesh! I mean, that guy has some serious, _disgusting _issues! I'm just surprised that he didn't get a life sentence." She looked out the window, huffing.

"Actually, at first, he did." I explained, before gesturing a droid to come over and give a cup of sweet tea. I took it and looked back at Avaricia, who now looked at me with a 'What the fuck are you talking about?!' look. I took a sip of my tea and continued with my explanation. "You see, when the Turogian Federation was established and my family became Royalty, it brought about one _major _problem: It meant that Leroy, being that he is technically my father's brother, due to the template thing, was Royalty as well."

"What's that gotta do with anything?"

I took a large gulp of my tea and said, "Because then he technically has Diplomatic Immunity, doesn't he? But he couldn't really be released from prison since he was in there before he became Royalty." I finished my drink and handed it to the droid standing nearby. "So, instead of releasing him completely, they just slashed his sentence several times."

"Well, just about over eighty years doesn't sound exactly much of a slashed sentence to me." Avaricia said sceptically.

"Hey, don't knock it. It's pretty good considering us Turogians could live for hundreds of thousands of years." I then muttered finally so Avaricia couldn't hear me, _"Just wish humans could live that long..."_

* * *

The rest of the trip to Pure Turo went along quietly. I turned on the television installed into the ship and me and Avaricia began to watch some new sitcom that featured an all Gossam cast. It was all right, but nothing special, though. But even television couldn't rid me of the nagging thought at the back of my head. It was of my Uncle Leroy, of course. I just couldn't believe the time had come. When my parents told me and my siblings about it when we were just about old enough to understand, I didn't really think of it as such a big deal. But hey, I was just some dumb kid back then, so it wouldn't really concern me much. As I grew older I actually did start to fully grasp the severity of the situation with Leroy, especially after what Father explained to me about him. We were never allowed to talk about it unless it was necessary, though, until the day of Leroy's release came. Until now, we almost had to act as if there was no Leroy, and since we have all been so busy in our work, we did not bother to keep track of the big countdown to this day.

Soon, I rested the back of my head onto the cushion at the top of the backrest of my chair. I felt drowsy because I had not gotten enough sleep before the little incident with me and Avaricia in bed. My heavy eyelids then slowly slid shut and I could feel warm saliva trickling down from the right edge of my mouth. I didn't care because I _really _needed sleep.

After what seemed to me a couple of minutes, I was near enough fast asleep. Unfortunately, a metal hand tapped me on the shoulder, making me break away from my near-slumber and nearly jump out of my seat. I came to my senses, rubbed my eyelids and looked up to see the slightly blurry vision of a droid pilot standing there.

"What is it, pilot?" I yawned, still sleepy and wiping the saliva off my face with the back of my claw.

**"My apologise, Your Highness."** the droid pilot said to me in its emotionless monotone voice. **"But I was ordered by the Captain to inform you that we are now minutes away from entering Pure Turo's atmosphere."**

"Really?!" I asked baffled. I turned to look at Avaricia, who was now reading a female Turogian fashion magazine. "Avaricia, how long was I out for?"

"Oh, about a few hours." She replied, not really caring, while she turned over a page in her magazine. "You slept like a real baby Troglodyte."

I rubbed my temples and shortly my vision returned probably. I looked at the droid pilot, "Thank you, Pilot. Eh, dismissed." The droid bowed and marched off. I placed my claw to my chin and waited patiently for the ship to land.

* * *

After ten minutes, our ship had all ready entered Pure Turo's atmosphere and I frowned upon looking out of the window at the planet's purple atmosphere. We were now nearing my Father and Mother's shimmering palace, which was significantly much larger and well decorated on the outside than mine or any of my siblings' palaces. I looked at the television, which said the Pure Turo time was 4:50 AM and then I took another peek outside the window. The sky was shrouded in solid indigo and hundreds of hovercrafts flew around the palace that was centred in the planet's capital city, Turojja Kann and in which the Senate was located near the far end. My view on the city was short as the ship entered the private hanger bay of the palace, which smoothly landed onto the metallic surface.

Me and Avaricia undid our belt and stood up from our seats. Accompanied by the captain and the droids, we slowly walked down the ramp of the ship, which had been lowered for our use.

The hollow metal interior of the hanger bay was as silent as the grave. Lined up in rows next to the narrow pathway leading onward from the bottom of my ship's open ramps was a small army of droids. But these weren't your run of the mill Turogian droids patrolling the streets of the federation cities. These droids stood at nearly twice the size of the average Trog and were covered in thick blue ninja clothing, making only their one green LED visual receptor visible. These were the EDG (Elite Droid Guards), the best battle droids any one Trog could afford for their own private security. Of course, only the crème de la crème of Turogian society could afford them and Father and Mother were two of them. I could afford them myself, but I did not think of them as necessary as my droids were more than capable to protect me. Standing in the centre of the narrow pathway leading onward from my ship's open ramp were two figures.

The first figure was a small stout male Turogian wearing a gaudy red cowl. His fur was a light brown and night black colour and had four black orb eyes, not two.

The second figure was tall thin female Turogian wearing an elegant scarlet kimono. Her fur was a night black and light brown and she had an long thick tail.

I recognized these two immediately. They were a couple of my Father's most trusted and skilled advisors, Rune and Jamilla Monchar. They walked up to me and Avaricia, bowing before us.

"Your Highness." Rune Monchar addressed me humbly in a deep Asian accent as he bowed. "We apologize for pulling you back to Pure Turo on such short notice, especially since you have been away for only a few days."

I put my claw up, "It is no trouble, Mr. Monchar. I am always willing to be of aid with situations..." I said this next part somewhat mysteriously, _"Such as these." _I then motioned carelessly to Avaricia, who wasn't paying much attention, "Oh, yes, as you all know, this is my fiancée, Avaricia."

"Hi." Avaricia said, completely bored and too busy examining the metal interior of the hanger bay.

Noticing that there were no other ships in the hanger bay, other than mine and a few of my Father and Mother's, I asked Rune, "Isn't any of my siblings here, yet?"

"No." Rune shook his head. "You are actually quite a bit early as your Father anticipated." He checked the watch on his wrist, "Oh, yes, speaking of which, he would like to take this time to talk to you."

"Where is he?"

Jamilla answered that question, in her equally Asian accent, "In the dining room. He requested your presence there as soon as you arrived." She then said to Avaricia, a bit uneasily, "And that only means, well..._him. _We hope you understand."

"Oh, don't worry. I completely understand, Ms. Monchar." However, my fiancée gave my a glare of what I could just make out to be jealousy. She would love to have an audience with King, of course, to look all important. To be honest, I would be more than happy to trade it with her, being that my Father would usually only want to talk to me in private if it was something bad.

"All right. Take me to him." I instructed to Jamilla and Rune. They nodded and led me and Avaricia out of the hanger bay, the droids in tow.

* * *

Within a matter of ten minutes, I found myself at the entrance of the door. I muttered to myself, _"Okay, okay, you can do this. Just be a big Trog and open the door."_ I embraced myself, and slowly opened the door of the dining room, only to be nearly blinded by the shining gold covering the room from top to bottom!

The dining room in my Father and Mother's palace was covered in gold from the ceiling, to the walls and to the floor and were inscribed in ornate patterns. Along side the golden walls were large semicircular windows overlooking Turojja Kann. There was a vast assortment of treasures from all the worlds the federation ruled over carefully placed around the room and protected by red velvet ropes on stands. This whole room alone was nothing more than a shrine to the federation's corrupt greed and egotistical rule. Standing in the corners of the room, where a small number of EDG droids for the protection of anyone within the room. In the dining room's centre was a very long dining table with the same number of chairs as the one in my palace. However, there was no food on the table, except for a small black tea cup placed on a small black chine plate at the far end. But there was also something behind the cup and in front of the table. It was a large chair. It was a green and silver velvet chair with a black frame, and its back was turned towards me.

"Uh, hello?" I asked to whoever was possibly sitting in that chair. Like I didn't all ready know...

"Ah, Junior, you have arrived. Early as always." A voice spoke up from behind the chair. The chair rotated 180 degrees silently and smoothly. It rotated until it was facing me directly. It was my Father, the King. He was now wearing a robe that was just about as completely identical to the one I saw him wearing when I talked to him via hologram. However, this robe was a very dark but vivid blue and bright green.

"Father." I bowed respectively before him.

"Please, do take a seat." Father motioned for me to take the seat right in front of me at the opposite far end of the table. I obliged and once I was nice and settled down in the comfy chair, Father continued, "Now, let's get down to business. Now, as I have told you in my hologram, your Uncle Leroy will be arriving here on Pure Turo at exactly..." he pulled out a golden pocket watch from his robe and examined the time very carefully, "...eight hours and five minutes." he put the watch away and began drinking from his cup again.

I groaned, "Father, I have really been meaning to talk to you about all this." I placed my hands onto the table and leaned forward a bit, "Are you absolutely sure you don't want to reconsider letting your 'former evil' brother to be brought back?"

Father, who was drinking a steaming hot blue beverage from his cup, placed his drink back down and looked at me, "Junior, must you always be so sceptical on these issues? Yes, I know what he has done in the past, well...strays in a far different path than ours have, but you have got to willing enough to give him a chance to prove himself."

"Oh, that's right, welcome him in with open arms and by the next morning, we're all hanging from the gallows with our intestines ripped out. Yeah, real good plan!" I forced myself to laugh. I then stuck my two thumb claw upwards, "In fact, I give the idea a two thumbs up!"

There was a pause, until Father spoke, asking, "Uh, you were being sarcastic when you said that last part, correct?"

"Yes." I confirmed, my face sullen.

"Just checking." He sneered, picking his cup up again, "Look, a healthy scepticism is perfectly all right, but you can't seriously have doubts about every new person and idea you come across in live. If you do, you're going to end up one day old miserable and lonely. Then what?"

I swerved my chair around, so I did not face him, growling, "I'll worry about that _when _I'm older."

"In the meantime, we will just have to get your Uncle sorted out." Father drunk the last of his obscure beverage and got up from his chair. "His coronation shall take place in a few days, so please do prepare yourself."

Slinking further down into my chair, I grumbled, "Coronation? What are you making him, then? Lord of the trash heap, because that would really fit?"

"Oh, yes, Junior, I'm making him Lord of the Trash heap." Father muttered sarcastically. He pulled out a brown file from underneath the table and placed it on top of the table. "I have narrowed it down and have decided that he'll be made Archduke of one of our most prospered worlds that currently isn't governed by an individual monarch."

I concentrated and the files hovered up into the air, towards me. When it was close enough, I took it in my claws and opened it. There was a picture of a large dark green planet with all the information placed along side the picture.

I muttered, somewhat impressed with the choice for the soon-to-be new Purse World, "Ah...Korcronna Turo. An industrial planet, that has some of the greatest droid manufacturing factories in the federation."

"We had an insight from a prisoner in Prison Asteroid K37 that Leroy had an interest in droids and machinery." Father mused, sitting back down and leaning back in his chair, rubbing his chin in wonder, "Never really do understand why..."

A problem then popped into my mind as I continued to look through the file. A very troubling one. "Um, Father...?"

"Yes, Junior?"

I rubbed the back of my head, saying unsurely, "Well, it says here on the file that Korcronna Turo's population consists of a population that is forty-six percent non-turogian."

He shot me an awkward glance, "Well, yes, what's the problem?"

"It says here that ninety-five percent of that forty-six percent works in the droid manufacturing industry." I explained, tracing my thick index claw down the file paper. "If Korcronna Turo becomes a Turogian Purse World, than all those people will be deported off from the planet!"

Father got the wrong idea as to where I was going with this and simply shrugged, "Hey, we could just replace them with droids."

"That's not the point." I frowned deeply, now looking very cross, "I meant that all those people will lose their homes, their jobs and normal lives. Have you even considered this problem?"

My Father now understood, replying as he rested his arms onto the arm rests, "Don't worry. The federation will take care of them. They could work in the lesser industries on the outer planets in Turo Sector."

I closed the file. My Father had absolutely no shame in this! He was going to give control of a planet to a former convict! And to top that, condemn the well-off non-Turogians there to working cheap labour in the outer planets, which, mind you are the worst! Getting up from my chair, I told him, "Well then, while you are off showing up the federation for the harsh and unfair dictatorship it really is, I'll be catching up on my sleep." I walked around my chair and strode back to the entrance door, leaving my Father to look at the EDG droids in confusion.

"What'd I do?" he asked one of them, who just shrugged as I slammed the door behind me.

* * *

I spent the rest of that early morning at least trying to get some sleep in the guest room, but I just couldn't. The thought of what was going to become of Krocronna in a few days was just so horrible to think about. Avaricia, instead of getting some sleep, spent some with my Mother, being sure to squeeze out as much embarrassing information about my Troglodytehood as possible.

When I finally concluded that trying to sleep was futile, I got out from the bed and took up this time to read. I was able to find some reading material, mainly federational propaganda, but there was one book that caught my interest. It was ancient Earth literature, by a famous poet, named William Shakespeare. The book was called _Much Ado About Nothing, _a comedy play. I found it an interesting read, but it really did show a lot on how shamefully human men dominated Elizabethan society. In a world of men, the woman of Messina, which was where the play was set, had two options: to submit or resist. The human female character Hero resisted. First wooed by the Prince named Don Pedro and then given to Count Claudio of Florence and promptly rejected. Why? Because he was convinced by the wicked Don John the bastard she was cheating on him. In the end, she is given a second time to the very man who had so cruelly spurned her. I just couldn't believe it! The character Claudio was just so shallow and insensitive! Yes, he was tricked into believing it, but he still could have given Hero the benefit of the doubt! How could men treat women so unfairly back in those ancient Earth times? Well, it was a good thing that Turogian culture was in no way like that. Females had all writes that males had, because in religious terms, we were all equal in the eyes of the Gods. But it seems that the mass increase of wealth and greed over the many decades had brought about discrimination in the terms of wealth and status. But what really caught my attention was the bickering and love-hate relationship of the characters Benedick and Beatrice as it reminded of me and Avaricia's. It is as if William Shakespeare took a peek into the future and based Benedick and Beatrice's relationship on ours.

I had just finished the book when I heard a beeping from the alarm on the table next to the chair I was sitting in. I turned to see that in now said 7:40 AM. Wow, time sure went fast. I closed my book, got up from my chair and walked out of the guest bedroom door.

* * *

Walking down the hallway to the bathroom to wash up, I wasn't really watching were I was going. When I turned a corner, I accidentally bumped into something or someone. Looking up a bit, I saw that it was Salina, who was now wearing a completely identical outfit to the one I saw her wearing last time, except her skin-tight spandex bodysuit was blue and her long skirt was dark red.

"Hey, watch where you're going, Dipshit!" Salina shouted angrily.

"I can't help it if your big fat form takes up ninety-eight percent of the hallway, you Bitch!" I snapped back. I really wasn't in the mood for dealing with her crap.

Salina sucked in her stomach and move aside, allowing me to slip past her. When I was turning another corner, I was sure Salina had blown a raspberry at me. Immature mere.

* * *

Later, I had finished washing up and was dressed in a fresh dark grey and albino robe complete with a mantle which was black on the outside and albino on the inside. Me, my siblings, their fiancées (except for Salina's latest husband, who had recently come to a 'tragic' end), Mother and Father were sitting at the dining table in the dining room. Father had informed my siblings about the business with Uncle Leroy and we were now eating breakfast together, which is something we had not done since me and my siblings were very young. Shortly after this, we would be heading to hanger bay, where the GF ship would drop off Uncle Leroy.

"Stitch, stop eating with your mouth open!" Mother growled at Father, annoyed. "And must you have so much salt and mustard over your breakfast?!"

Father seethed back at her, his mouth full, "It's my breakfast and I'll eat it the way I want, woman!"

"Oh, puh-lease! Hey, here's a new idea; why don't you just go an inject some fat straight into your ass and cut out the middle man!"

Me and my brother Sid, whom I was sitting next to, did our best to stifle our laughter.

Sid had our Father's body-structure. He dawned a slightly un-groomed coat of dark orange fur with bluish white patches on his chest, abdomen, around his eyes and two large dark blotches on the back of his head and his back. He was reasonably big and rather padded in body fat. Sid wore a frilled, thick and heavy yellow and purple oily cloak, similar to what many aristocratical Turogians wore on his sunny yet dry Purse World, Ukoa Turo.

I had always been able to get along with Sid more than any of my other family members. I have to tell you the truth, though, Sid's actually quite lazy and used droids to do most of his work, making him very easily tired and bored. He does not exercise much and rather watches opera and other theatre. This makes him rather weak physically and not so good on a battle field. But although, not being my one of my brightest and strongest of his siblings, Sid is very creative and very artistic. He is also very good intentioned and cares a lot about me and the rest of our family. That is mainly what I like about him; he doesn't completely indulge himself in luxury and rules his Purse World fairly and justly.

Sid leaned over and whispered to me,_ "Wow, they never used to argue a lot like this when we were younger."_

_"That's the problem with marriage. By the twentieth year you are married, you can't stand each other." _The both us couldn't help but laugh at that, but quickly stopped upon seeing the angry looks on the faces of our fiancées.

Across the table, I saw Ryan looking at me rather sternly than usual, while he drank the same steaming hot blue beverage Father drunk when I first met up with him this morning. I knew why. He was obviously still sore about what happened at the Senate. But I didn't care, because unlike many of those affiliated with the federation, I wasn't afraid of him or any of his 'threats'. He was just itching to jump up and start screaming at me for voting against the execution policy, but he could not do anything until our secret meeting before the next Senatorial meeting, in which our Uncle will be a latest edition to.

"Right. It's time." Father said, getting up from his chair and checking his watch. "It's 11:15 AM. You all know what that means?" We all nodded, me somewhat hesitantly. "Very well, then. Let's go to the hanger bay."

As each of my family members got up and left, I temporarily remained in my seat. For some reason, I felt cold. Like something deep inside me was telling me not to got to the hanger bay. I couldn't say I wasn't expecting myself to feel like this. I really did not want to even meet this Uncle whom I have never even before. Who's to say that after five minutes of being in the same presence of him, he'll unleash his claws and slit my throat? The feeling felt unbearable.

"Junior?" A sweet, caring voice said to me. I looked up slowly and gloomily to see that it was Mother standing over me, looking concerned. "It's time to go, sweet-heart."

"Okay." I just about squeaked out. I stood up and followed my mother out of the dining room, clinging onto my mother's dress tightly. What could I say? I would always be a momma's boy at heart.

* * *

Shortly, me, my family, Rune Monchar and Jamilla Monchar were all standing in the hanger bay. A small army of EDG droids were lined up in rows next to the narrow pathway leading onward from the bottom of where the GF ship's open ramp would be. I stood at the very back of the small crowd in the middle of the pathway, silently and heavily panting. I could feel the sweat forming on my forehead. Truth be told, in between reading _Much Ado About Nothing, _I took up some time to practice on how I would act in the presence of my estranged Uncle. But I didn't really practise enough, since I was far too taken by the book. Damn it! Why do I have to succumb to good literature so easily? Well, I couldn't just turn back and run off like a little Troglodyte running away from the monsters underneath the bed. It was time to face my Uncle Leroy.

Most of family looked as uneasy as I was. Sid was muttering something worriedly to my brothers Kevin and Kooky, while Salina and Morton were hiding behind Father in fear. Mother stood there, slightly twiddling her claws together nervously. Rune and Jamilla were standing silently in the background, looking as emotionless as the EDG droids. Avaricia and the other fiancées were too busy examining their nails and stroking down their fur. My Father, Ryan and Dino were the only ones in the room looking in control. They all just stood up right, with determined and serious looks. This was a very awkward time for my family.

Eventually, I saw a massive grey bulbous ship approaching at a good speed to the hanger bay. As it now slowly moved itself into the hanger bay's metal interior, the shadow of the ship cast itself over me, my family, Rune, Jamilla and the EDG droids. My stomach tightened and my heaving breathing became more noticeable by my Mother, who was standing in front of me. She understood how I felt and pulled me close, standing behind me and placing her claws delicately on my shoulders.

The GF ship then set down onto the metallic floor, emitting what I could best make out as steam, though I was unsure. There was a long silence where nothing happened. It was as if time had frozen. But soon enough, the ramp of the GF ship lowered slowly and silently until it touched the metallic floor.

There was some incoherent noises coming from within the GF ship until several figures came marching down the ramp and stood in two separate rows next to the pathway and just in front of EDG droids. They were anthropomorphic dinosaur like aliens soldiers wearing white uniforms and grey and white face helmets and holding large plasma cannons. I instantly recognized who these aliens were. They were Galactic Federation soldiers, escorting the former prisoner back here to Pure Turo.

The pores of my forehead and chest where now spitting sweat out like mad. The anxiety was killing me! I just couldn't take the suspense anymore. I felt like I was going to pass until my Mother wrapped her thick arms around my front, comforting me.

Finally, a small figure walked out of the ship to the top of the ship's opening ramp. Its figure was silhouetted by the red light blaring out from the lamps on the ceiling on the inside of the ship. For moments, it just stood there, observing its surroundings. After it was done, it slowly descended the ramp, where I could make out its full appearance.

It was none other than an male adult Trog. You know, for a brief moment, I actually thought it was my Father who was walking down the ramp. After all, this Trog certainly looked like a duplicate of him. But the obvious differences soon came into notice. This Trog had the same body-structure and height of Father, except he was a bit rattier in appearance. His entire body was covered in slightly faded dark red fur except for on his chest, abdomen, around his eyes, where the red shade was a little bit lighter. There were two large dark blotches on the back of his head and his back and he looked nearly as old as my father, being that his fur was partially faded in colour due to his age and there were a few rings around his eyes. The body almost seemed ravaged and thin with the ribs even showing, probably due to prison life. His extra body parts seemed to be fixed outwards. He had two bent antennas with black tips protruding from his head, a few botanical spines protruding out from his back and four arms extending out from his sides. His claws were unfilled and protruded out almost as far as his botanical spines and his eyes themselves like dark holes, with almost no trace of glint in them. Finally, he was wearing a simple black hooded cloak over his body and was clutching onto a polished small black cane to support him. I knew that this Trog couldn't be anyone else than..._him. _It was my Uncle...Leroy.

Leroy finally reached the bottom of the ramp, where the GF soldiers, EDG droids, Rune and Jamilla bowed before him. The GF soldiers were the only ones who showed hesitation, being that they treated him like a scumbag in the prison, but now had to treat him like the Royalty he was now that he was out.

My Father was the only one who stepped forward, until he was face-to-face with his estranged brother. For a while, they just stood there, facing each other, not making a sound, until, at long last, Father spoke up.

"Hello, Leroy." Father said darkly.

"Hello, Stitch." Leroy replied in a far much deeper and croaked voice.

"So...how's the 'rat'?"

Understanding what he meant by 'rat', my uncle simply pulled something out from his robe that was tethered to a piece of string. It was a...rotted shrunken head! One that looked strangely familiar. One of a...gerbil. My jaw dropped.

"Well, I can definately say that he looks like he's been better." Father, eyes-wide, whistled slightly in suprise.

* * *

**(A/N) And that will do, I think! Now, Leroy has finally returned to the federation not as a criminal, but as a Royal monarch! Now that he's back, who knows what affect he will have on Junior and the other monarchs' lives. How will Junior act now that he is in the presence of his Uncle Leroy and will he even find something in common with him? We'll see in the next chapter! Until then, please be sure to Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter VII: Uncle and Nephew

**(A/N) Here we have Chapter VII of our story. Sorry for the long update, but I have had a lot of revision for SATS. In this chapter, now that Leroy has returned, Junior is unsure on how to take to his uncle. But will they actually find something very important in common? Well, read on and you will see.**

* * *

**Chapter VII**

**Uncle and Nephew**

Leroy, one of the most wicked, evil and monstrous figures in New Turogian history was my only Uncle. From the very first minute he arrived in the hanger bay, I felt like my life was one step away from being tragically cut short in his presence. But can you really blame me? I mean, this Trog killed every clone of himself and is part creator. Who wouldn't feel nervous around him?

After a few greetings, me, my parent, my siblings, Rune and Jamilla led Uncle Leroy out of the hanger bay. We then dispersed, leaving Father, Mother, Rune and Jamilla to take him to his room which had been prepared for him soon before his arrival. I couldn't help but notice the wheeze in his voice and how dependent he was on that small, polished black cane to keep him up right. But after _so _many years in prison, it was no question that he would be completely drained and ravaged. It can really take so much out of you. But it should not have taken that much of a toll on him, being that since he had diplomatic immunity to some extent, he was given these 'privileges' that none of the other prisoners on that infernal asteroid. You know, stuff like better food and drink, quality sheets and more showers than that were permitted, etc. If it wasn't for those 'privileges' who knows, maybe he would not have survived in prison. But I will let you know now, according to what my Mother told to me, prison sure has not changed his personality for the better. I guess she said that mainly because she was still ticked off from when she near enough caught my Uncle starring at her backside, but he played innocent, sure enough. Well, he was definitely my Father's brother...

There was something that vexed me about Uncle Leroy, however. Before I and my siblings dispersed under my Father's order, I noticed how he was giving me an odd, dark look. One so ice cold and soulless that it was as if he was trying to suck out my very soul with that single glance. It felt like a great weight had been lifted off my shoulders the moment I was allowed to leave. But still, why was he giving me that odd look? Was he examining me or something like that? If so, why?

* * *

That evening, I was in my guest room, pacing back in forth in front of my fire place, which was crackling a bright orange fire. I would be leaving for Vokornno Turo in a couple of days. During this time, I am supposed to "get to know my Uncle Leroy, better" as Father said. All I had to do was ask him a few questions, tell him a bit about myself, badda bing, badda boom, I'm out of here.

Avaricia was sitting in the armchair, reading _Much Ado About Nothing, _which I suggested to her. She was reluctant at first, but eventually gave in and decided to at least give the book a glance. But after just a few pages into the book, Avaricia became transfixed with it. She hasn't even put it down. Well, one good thing is that it has given me a few hours peace from her. But I didn't seem to take notice of how much time had passed so quickly as she soon slammed the book shut.

"That was an..._interesting _read." Avaricia huffed, dropping the Shakespeare novel down onto the armchair as she stood up. "You were right. That Claudio guy _was _a total prick!"

I nodded and looked at the bookcase, leaning against the fireplace mantle. "Yeah, hard to believe that was the way things were for humans back in those times. I have still got to read the rest of Shakespeare's works, yet."

Avaricia then walked up to me, putting her claw onto my shoulder, "So, what do you think of your Uncle Leroy. He seems nice to me."

I looked at her as if she had gone stark raving mad. "Are you kidding? To me, he looks like some loony that's just been released from the clink." I then fake gasped, placing my claws to my chest, "Oh, wait, that's right. He's just that!"

"Well, when I went to meet him, he seemed actually quite reasonable and just between you and me...quite the _charmer." _On 'Charmer', she gave me quite a sly look. I shuddered at the thought of my Uncle coming onto my fiancée. That's just...wrong. "But, hey, don't worry. He didn't try anything serious, if that's what you're thinking."

"Wait? When did you go to see him?" I asked, confused. How would she just be able to go and meet up with Uncle Leroy without at least making an arrangement?

Avaricia smoothed a barely noticeable crease from her sleeve, saying without a care, "Oh, a lot of us have had meetings with your Uncle Leroy. You're Dad, Mother, Ryan and me as far as I know. I think he said something about meeting his nephews and nieces in age order, so you'll be last."

"Oh, believe me, if you think I am going to visit him, then you are gravely mistaken." I glared at her, my fists clenched.

"Well, you haven't exactly got a choice." Avaricia replied, running her claws down her wait, "Your Dad's gonna send droids for you if you don't decide to come willingly." I was shaking a bit, being that I had no choice but to go visit him, now. I pulled something out of my pocket. It was a long black cigar. I had made sure to bring some along with me, just in case. This would be a good time, I suppose. "Gonna smoke your problems away, Stitch?"

"I only use it to calm me down." I retorted, holding the end of the cigar over the flames of the fireplace. Once it was properly lit, I held it to my mouth, saying just before taking a long draught, "You, on the other hand, smoke that hookah excessively just for pleasure."

There was a knocking on the door, making me cough on the cigar smoke and tar in surprise. I clutched my claws onto the front of my neck as my trachea was being mercilessly scorched. Avaricia, who was clearly enjoying my suffering, turned to the door, calling, "Come in."

The doors swooshed open. It was Rune Monchar, standing there. He looked from me to Avaricia with a confused look, most likely from the sight of me coughing up smoke and tar. Rune asked her, "Um, is everything all right?"

Avaricia just nodded her head in obviously fake politeness, "Oh, of course, Mr. Monchar. He's just been, you know--" She then made a gesture of smoking a cigar.

"I see." Rune directed his attention towards me, "Master Stitch, your Uncle Leroy requests your presence in his quarters at once."

"Please inform my Uncle that I am disinclined to acquiesce his request." I said flatly to Rune, making a confused look spread across his face.

Avaricia deadpanned, speaking to Rune, "He means 'no', stupid."

Rune then straightened out his clothes, saying to me, "Yes, well, he and your Father anticipated this little problem, so..." he then moved aside, revealing two droids. The marched forward and grabbed me by the shoulders, causing me to drop the cigar into the fireplace.

"Hey, let me go!" I shouted, trying to free myself from their claw grip, but to no avail.

**"Please-forgive-us, Your-Highness. We-are-but-only-following-orders." **the droid apologized as it and the second droid began to lead me out of the room with Rune in tow. Avaricia let out a sharp, mocking laugh just before the doors swooshed closed.

* * *

Before long, the droids led me down a hallway in the palace, where we stopped at a polished black antique door with a silver door handle in the style of a sneering beast. I figured that this must be my Uncle Leroy's room. Rune walked up to my side and gestured for the droids to release their grip on me, who obliged. I pulled my arms away in anger and walked to the door, slowly placing my claw onto the handle. I looked back at Rune and he droids one last time, who nodded for me to continue. I nodded back, turned the handle and walked into the room.

* * *

My Uncle Leroy's room was actually more plain than I first expected. It was a moderately large room with dark grey stone walls and only two narrow windows right hand side, each allowing a shimmer of moon light pass through. A four poster bed with an equally black polished frame was set up in the left hand side of the room. What I noticed immediately about the room, at first was that it was shrouded in darkness and the temperature was around a chilly five degrees. The only lights in the room were being provided by two small blue flames on top of poles at the far end of the room. In between these poles was a crescent-shaped chair with a soft purple fabric on the seat, back rest and arm rests. Next to the chair were two EDG droids that firmly stood there like statues, ready to attack anyone who was going to dangerously approach the one in the seat. Also, positioned around the chair were two female Turogian servants, who were catering to the every whim of the one sitting in the chair. And as a matter of fact, the one sitting in that chair, right now, was my Uncle Leroy, himself.

Uncle Leroy now looked a lot less scruffier and tattered than he was when I he arrived in the hanger bay. He was wearing a far more gentle and delicate black robe with dark yellow trimmings that had several silver studs on them. Over this robe, he wore a dark gaudy yellow mantle and on his waist, a light grey belt with a silver oval belt buckle. He definitely must have had himself a nice long cleansing and relaxing bath as soon as he got back. He appeared lethargic and worn out since he could barely open his heavy eyelids. Well, prison doesn't exactly help you get enough exercise and relaxation. I shuddered at the thought of having to fend for my life day and night in a prison asteroid like K37. I would not have been surprised if Leroy had gone wacko in that prison, so I suppose that just proves that us Trogs are made of tougher stuff. But right now, my Uncle was perfectly calm. He had most likely been looking forward to his release for decades and now, at last, his patience had paid off.

In his hoarse and raspy voice, Leroy welcomed me in only a whisper, "Stitch Jookiba Junior, my young nephew. Greetings." Slowly, I placed my claws together and bowed before him, but he merely shook his red claw weakly at this, "Now, now, no need for formalities." A hole opened up in the floor just two feet in front of me and a chair, similar to Uncle Leroy's but smaller and with green padding slowly rose up from the darkness. "If you would..."

I lurched forward and sat myself down into the seat in front of me. "So, why is it that you have summoned me, Uncle?" I asked, unsteadily. This was a very awkward moment. I had never even spoken to Leroy, before, neither had many in my family. Father went to visit him occasionally at K37 by himself, but never spoke about it to us.

"Just for a simple chat, Junior, that is all." Uncle Leroy said, taking a black tea cup filled with the same steaming hot blue beverage my father and Ryan drank from a servant sitting next to him. "Your Father has told me much of you."

I was caught off guard at that. "Really? H-he has?"

"Oh, yes." My Uncle smiled slightly and he then downed the whole steaming blue beverage at once. "All about your likes and dislikes, your hobbies and most importantly your..._views." _he said that last part mysteriously most likely for dramatic effect.

Frowning deeply, I huffed, looking down at my feet, "Well, what does any of that matter?"

Uncle Leroy just put his claws up, indicating that he wasn't trying to imply anything, "Hey, nothing. I'm just intrigued by the fact on how you think so differently from your siblings." He held the cup over to a servant who was holding a curved white kettle. She quickly refilled the cup with the same steaming blue liquid flawlessly, without spilling a single drop. Leroy quickly retracted his arm and downed the contents of the cup in half a second. "They practically believe whatever is shoved right up in front of them. But not you. You individuality, seek the answers for yourself and you are not so easily swayed by federational propaganda."

"Um...thanks." I couldn't believe it. It was like Uncle Leroy had known me for my whole life, although we had just met face to face today. "But still, I must know, what concern is of that to you?"

"It is not really 'concern', Junior, just interest." Uncle Leroy stood up from his chair and approached me. He then told me as he circled around my chair, "You are willing to speak up for what you believe and you do not take guff from anyone else. You are a dominant figure, a true leader, unlike your _father." _I made sure to note how venomously he said the word 'father'. "Trust me, I respect and admire that in a Trog."

"I doubt that, Uncle Leroy." I mumbled.

He shook his head, "No, no, it is true. I learned all this during my incarceration in prison." He leaned against the side of my chair, "Why, I practically governed over my fellow prisoners like a fierce and absolute King. I was either loved or hated, no middle ground."

"Congratulations." I scowled, burying chin into my chest, "But just to let you know, you're not in prison anymore. So I am sure your former fellow prisoners have forgotten all about you."

My Uncle Leroy then sneered and placed his claw firmly onto my shoulder, "You are right, of course. But that is not my point. For you see, my rule over the other prisoners has given me good experience for ruling a planet when I was released."

"Oh, so you're going to rule over Korcronna Turo with an iron claw like you did in prison, are you?" I pointed my snout up into the air, sniffing sarcastically, "Good for you."

Uncle Leroy just laughed loud and hard, making his way back to his own chair. "Not really." he chuckled, sitting back down, "Only a complete idiot would rule his land like that."

"True, but at least if _you _have power, what does it matter if people consider you to be idiotic." Scoffing, I flattened some fur on the crown of my head. "After all, with your reputation, a lot of people do expect you to rule just as cruelly and tyrannically as Grouke the Vile of Rodia."

"Hey, I don't blame them for thinking that. But there is such a thing as a second chance, you know."

Rolling my eyes, I rebottled, "But there is still the case if the person should _deserve _a second chance. You aided in nearly wiping out the other Elders and you actually believe, that despite that you deserve a second chance?!"

My Uncle now frowned, now somewhat depressively, "Well, when you put it that way, perhaps not. But Junior, what you are failing to understand is that I didn't exactly have a say in choosing which side I was on. I only did those things back then because I had to do what my creator ordered." The chair he was sitting in swivelled around so that he was not facing me. "But during my long incarceration in Prison Asteroid K37, I had time to think it over. I concluded that I could have so much more in life, other than just mindlessly destroying everything in sight. Yes, destroying things with your bare claws does give you a good thrill now and then, but power and the control of others gives you an even greater feeling: accomplishment."

"Wow." I scratched the back of my ear. I couldn't have put that better myself. But there was one contradiction to his little statement, "But then again, Uncle, so much power can turn out to be just as bad pure destruction."

Uncle Leroy's head poked out slightly from behind the armrest, saying darkly, "I wasn't really referring to power that of your Father's. I meant significant, but limited power such as yours and soon to be mine." The chair turned back so he could look at me directly. He continued with a much more serious look on his face than I had seen before, "You see Junior, when you have the powers of a Duke or Archduke or whatever, then people will leave you to it, don't bother you." A servant handed him a platter with a mound of cooked tentacles and fresh fruit. My Uncle forked a strawberry with his extra long and recently filed index claw and began to much on it like a roasted marshmallow on a tick. "But if you have such greater power like that of your Father's and the Grand Councilmen of the Galactic Federation's, then you're in a more tense position." Leroy finished eating his strawberry and grabbed a clump of tentacles in his fist. He shoved them into his mouth and began munching away with his mouth open, making the servant who was holding the platter shrivel up her face in revulsion. "With so much power at your command, there will be people out there who will want to take it away from you. A perfect example is on the planet Tsechk. Tell me, do you know one thing that the last sixteen rulers of the planet have in common?"

I had truthfully no idea. So I decided to just take a swing at it, "Um...they were all corrupt?"

Leroy shook his head swiftly, growling, "No!" He paused, "Well, actually, yeah, they were all corrupt, but that is not the point I am trying to make." He snatched the platter of food stuffs off from the servant and began sliding the contents into his mouth. Once he was finished binging, he wiped the grease from the cooked tentacles off from his mouth and resumed talking, "They key thing that they all had in common was that each one came into power by assassinating their predecessor."

Now, I was starting to understand what my Uncle was going on about; a lot of people want the same amount of political power my Father has. And to be frank, some of those people would go to extreme lengths just to get a taste of it. That is why Uncle Leroy is perfectly fine with just the title of Archduke of Korcronna Turo. Not many people are going to even attempt to try and take his power away from him, not even half compared to those after my Father's power. In short, power corrupts people, so it is safer for yourself to aim slightly lower than some others.

"Well, I understand completely what you are saying, Uncle Leroy. And thank you." I earned a nod of approval from my Uncle at that. "So..." I leaned back in my chair, a lot less tense now that that topic was technically over. I brought up a new one that I had thought over a while ago today, "...what will you be doing with yourself now that you are back."

By the look of my Uncle's confused face, it seemed to me that he had not thought about this a lot. His first and presumably only concern was up until now getting out of prison. "I...I...never really thought about it. I was thinking that maybe I could set up a new branch in our family tree. A wife and a few Troglodytes."

I smiled. Leroy must have been really lonely in prison. No one to talk to or confine in. Starting up a family that is purely his own might be one of the best things he ever did. I could imagine it now; a wife that looks like my mother, except more rougher in appearance and scrunched up like rag doll. I could imagine Leroy groping his wife everywhere possible with their chubby and spoiled little Troglodytes clawing at the air, resting against their parents' hind legs. Funny, I could imagine Uncle Leroy in that position, but it was near impossible for me to imagine it with me and Avaricia instead.

"But I think I do remember your Father rambling on about finding me a female suitor." Leroy murmured, lightly scratching the right side of his face. "I don't know when. But hopefully, we will be able to find someone who is at least moderately suitable." He then eyed one of the most noticeably pretty female servants sitting comfortably next to his chair. She spotted him and he began to make kissy faces at her. She whimpered a bit, most likely in fear of this former villainous figure. Calmly, he glanced at the nearby EDG droid and pointed at the servant and to himself. The droid understood, marched up to the servant, grabbed her firmly by the arm and brought her up in front of my Uncle. The poor girl was now trembling in sheer terror. "Just watch this and I think you will learn yourself a lesson, Junior."

"Oh, dear..." I groaned to myself. I had seen something like this with my brothers Ryan and Dino before.

Leroy turned his head sharply to the servant girl and said darkly, stroking the armrest, "Sit here, now." The servant hesitated at first, but upon seeing my Uncle's threatening look, she obeyed and perched herself neatly on the armrest. Slowly, my Uncle raised his claw and tightly groped onto her waist, making the girl wince. This must have been one of the most indignifying moments of her entire life. Before she could try to resist him, Leroy grabbed her arm with his free claw, pulled her forward and pressed his lips against hers. I recoiled back into my chair in repugnance. The servant girl's shrieks of fear soon calmed down into moans of pleasure. The other female servants just huffed or gasped insulted that Leroy had not chosen one of them instead. Finally, when he was done, the servant girl was so stunned she let the saliva trickle down the sides of her mouth without wiping it away. Uncle Leroy now smiled warmly, put his claw behind her head and brought her down onto his chest, allowing her to rest.

"So, this lesson is...?" I asked impatiently, tapping my feet onto the floor.

"Simple: how to score!" Uncle Leroy crackled, stroking the nap of the resting servant girl's neck.

I frowned, unimpressed. "So I guess you were a bit of a player in prison, right?"

"Well, it wasn't exactly easy when we're talking about different species, but I always made sure to get lucky with the few female Turogians locked up in K37." He sneered, looking around the room, especially at the other female servants. What he said had some fact, since our species have spread throughout the galaxy, many have gotten into the GF, while a small few have fallen into crime gangs. None of them succeeded in doing so. This was because although our species were originally created for mass destruction, we have become so docile and quelled over the decades, our goals have directed to wealth and power other than bloodshed.

"Lucky you. At least you can't say you've never had even the opportunity." I grumbled, doing my best not to look at the site in front of me.

Uncle Leroy cocked his head, guessing, "I take it that your fiancée, Avaricia Wodrata is one of those hard, tomboy types, right?"

"Sort of...it's complicated. Some times we get along, some times we want to do nothing but claw out each other's trachea."

My Uncle cringed at that, placing his claw to his throat, "Ouch. I definitely see what you are saying. She is far different to you in terms of personality; I should now since I met her earlier."

I chuckled half-heartedly, "Uh huh, she told me. She said you were 'quite the charmer' as it were."

His ears dropped upon remembering his meeting with Avaricia, "Yes, she was quite flattered. I tried to make a move on her, but it was to no accomplishment." Leroy then remembered something that forced him to laugh, "Oh, yes, she told me if it wasn't for one certain thing, she would be all over me in a second."

"What's that?" That was stupid question I asked. It was pretty obvious.

"The fact that she is 'tied down to _one _moron all ready', as she said!" He laughed hysterically with most of the servants joining with him in a chorus of snickering and giggling.

"Yeah, that's me. I'm that 'moron'." I sighed heavily. "I still don't see what my Father was thinking when he and Avaricia's parents arranged for us to be married."

This caught my Uncle by surprise, who immediately stopped laughing and now looked at me in shock and concern, "Wait, you and Avaricia are actually arranged to be wed?! You didn't choose her as your fiancée, yourself?"

Lowering my head, I admitted, "No...I did not. All upper-class Turogian marriages are arranged from when we're very young, we do not get to choose for ourselves. I thought you knew."

"I must have missed that part in my book of Turogian culture and society. Glad it doesn't effect me, since I am too old for it to be arranged for me." Seeing my depressed look on this, he apologized, "Oh, sorry."

"It's all right. I'm sure it will work out after we are married, I hope..." I thought it best to move on from this topic of fiancées and marriage, "Uncle Leroy, there is actually something I must know; what is prison like exactly? If it is not too much trouble."

"Oh, that depends." Uncle Leroy the laid the now sleeping servant girl who was on his chest onto the floor like a gentle kitten. "If you're weak, then you are practically in Gokazza Daawn, all ready. But if you are strong, then you might just survive and rule over the others, like I did." And evil smirk spread across his face, "Hämsterviel was simply just...far too weak..."

_Many years ago, in Prison Asteroid K37..._

_I had killed off the rest of the Leroy clones the 'rat' had ordered to protect him. It wasn't hard. These clones were but mere cheap knock-offs. They meant nothing to me._

_Pulling my blooded claws out of the stomach of what I was sure was the very last clone, I looked at Hämsterviel. He was terrified because he knew he couldn't avoided any longer. He had avoided death all his life and it was now his time...at my claws._

_"You're mad! Your mad!" Hämsterviel screamed at me, his albino fur covered in the magenta blood of just some of my thousands of clones._

_I laughed, brushing the magenta blood off on my black and grey stripped prison garb. "Mad? Mad?! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!" I advanced upon my co-creator, my claws extended dangerously further. "You think I'M mad?! You and that fool Jookiba were the ones who wanted to play God and create a species of murderous monsters! You even used an army of them to conquer a whole planet and wipe the others out! Ha, compared to you, I'm as sane and calm as a priest!"_

_"You may kill me, but then what are you going to do, Leroy?! Eh?!" The filthy rodent spat at me, "Without any of us, you really will lose your mind from loneliness. You are just damning yourself! Do you hear me?! Your life won't be worth vomit!"_

_I kept my sly composure and continued to dangerously approach him, saying, "Well, you see, I think you are forgetting that some day, I am going to let off of this godforsaken asteroid. I will actually get the opportunity to look out into space with my eyes again. You on the other hand..." I grabbed Hämsterviel by the neck and hoisted him off his feet. "...are about to take your final breath."_

_In a panic, Hämsterviel bit into my arm, but I could feel no pain. His sharp teeth had not even came close to penetrating my skin. _

_"Is that all?" I asked, unamused. He did not reply, he was too horror-stricken to move. "Good." The claw in which I was grabbing onto the rodent's neck extended further, slowly digging into his flesh. Hämsterviel let out an eye-piercing scream of agony as blood ran down from the holes being punctured into his neck by my razor claws. Finally, I got bored by his screaming..._

_RRRRRRIIIIIIIPPPPP_

_I had torn Hämsterviel's head clear off its shoulders! I inspected the head, which was now frozen in a state of permanent fright. Next, I picked up the rest of his corpse, which was now just spewing out blood from the neck. _

_"Such a waste." I hummed to myself, walking over to a dark corner of the cell. I tossed the body onto the floor and pulled something out from underneath my prison garb. It was a Zippo lighter, one I got from a fellow prisoner in a gamble match. I then set the head down and pulled the dead rodent's cape over the body. I lit the lighter and carefully lit the end of the cape of fire, which spread rapidly on the silk. Soon, the whole corpse was burning bright, giving off a good warmth. "Oooh, who knew that rats burnt so well." I sat down in between the head and the flaming corpse and sighed, rubbing the back of my neck. Seeing the head positioned next to me, a crazed giggle escaped my lips, "What's that, Hammy? You want to visit a shrink?" I paused a while, placing my index claw to my bottom lip as if I was giving this a good think, "A shrink, huh?" My eyes widened, "Oh, you actually mean you want your head to shrink? Aaahhhh, I see. I see." I raised my head and called over across the cell to another prisoner, "Hey, Lucaa!"_

_"Yeah? What is it?" A dark green, one-legged and squid-headed Quarren who was clutching onto a rotted wooden staff for support called back to me from across the cell._

_"You now a lot about shrunken heads. I need some help, here!"_

_"All right, but you realise that I expect fair payment." Lucaa reminded me, hobbling over to the side of the cell I was._

_"I know, I know. You get my next two meals. We've gone through this so many times." I groaned, picking up the head and bouncing it up and down in my claw like a basketball..._

Uncle Leroy pulled said tethered shrunken head out of his robe and held it up to me, "...this is all that remains of the little rodent."

"That's disgusting!" I yelled, mortified, "I mean, I understand the fact that you killed him, but honestly! My Gods!"

"Well, prison isn't exactly a walk in a park, Junior." Uncle Leroy said, rubbing his slightly stiff neck.

"Yeah, but-" I didn't get time to finish as I heard a few of light knocks on the door. My head swung around to look at the door in curiosity.

Uncle Leroy leaned forward and called out to whoever was behind the door, "You may enter."

The door creaked open to eventually reveal my Father standing there in his evening robe. At his sides were Rune Monchar and Jamilla Monchar. The latter was looking very nervous, as if she was terminally ill or if someone close to her had just died. Whatever the cause, Jamilla was looking very troubled. Rune, himself, was also looking quite concerned, not as much as his sister, but still just enough to noticed. Apart from the two servants, Father was looking very calm and focused.

Uncle Leroy smirked, standing up from his chair, "Brother! Good to see you! And Mr. and Ms. Monchar. A great pleasure."

Father smiled back, stepping into the bedroom with Rune and Jamilla following him, "Hello, little brother." It was then he noticed me sitting in front of him, "Junior, I trust you've been having a good time here with your Uncle."

"Well, it's been a very...interesting one, I can tell you that." I replied, shuddering as I remembered the gruesome demise of Hämsterviel.

"Good. Good." Father smiled again. He looked at Leroy and continued, "Forgive my intrusion, Leroy. But we need you and Junior to come down into the dungeons with me, Rune, Jamilla and our other family members."

Leroy raised his eyebrow, perplexed, "But why? Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no, not really." Father told us reassuringly, holding his claw up. "But the matter is very important. It is about something that we call..." Father then looked at me and finished in an almost distant voice, "...The Tapestry."

My body froze as if I had been trapped in an iceberg. The Tapestry?! Barely anyone in my family ever talked about that! In fact, barely a single life form outside this palace knew about its existence, only us Royals and a selected few.

Uncle Leroy just stood there, just as confused as I was shocked. "Uh, I'm sorry...the what?"

"The Tapestry." Father repeated, taking off his turban-like headdress and stepping forward, "Me, Angle, Rune and Jamilla have discussed the matter and we think now is the time you were let in on it."

Leroy examined the sharpness of his claws, before turning his attention back to us, saying with a smug look, "Ooh, I love secrets. So what is this tapestry? A codename for an escape route for us Royals just in case we are losing a war?" He frowned and swatted his head, "No, no, wait. That's stupid. No. Wait, I got it! It's a war device isn't it?! Don't deny it!"

My Father frowned deeply and scratched the top of his head in exasperation, "No, Leroy, it has nothing to do with war, but it _is _a secret." He, Rune and Jamilla stepped to one side and gestured his arm towards the door, "So, if you would be so kind..."

Nodding, my Uncle pulled himself out from his chair, but with some strain. Apparently, he would still need more time to rebuild his strength and health. I heard from my brother Morton that in order for our Uncle to replenish his body's strength, he had to be put on a diet of high fat and high protein. He needed it, as his body had been critically malnourished of the basic food groups from eating prison food. His occasional 'privilege' dinner gave him a boost now and then but it was not enough. Upon seeing his strain, a male servant picked up Uncle Leroy's black polished cane and gave it to him.

"Thank you, Servant." Leroy muttered to the bowing servant before he began to hobble across the room to the door, my Father, Rune, Jamilla and me following along with him. He looked to Father over his shoulder, asking, "Where are the dungeons?"

"Oh, only several floors down beneath the palace." Father replied, making my Uncle groan tiredly. He placed a claw onto his brother's shoulder and helped lead him out of the room, before looking back to me, Rune and Jamilla, "You know what to do, correct?"

"Yes, Your Highness." Rune and Jamilla confirmed, Jamilla with a partially shaky voice.

"Of course, Father." I nodded, turning my head a few degrees to the left onto the floor.

"Very well. I will see the three of you and the rest of the family there." My Father closed the door behind him and Uncle Leroy and proceeded in leading his brother down to the dungeons.

Now alone, I faced Rune and Jamilla. Noticing Jamilla's troubled look, I instructed Rune instead, "Um, Mr. Monchar, can you please go retrieve _her?"_

Rune noticed his sister's look also and nodded slowly, a sympathetic look on his face, "Yes, of course, my Lord Duke. I will retrieve _her _and bring her down to the dungeons,post-haste." He spun around and plodded out of my Uncle's room to retrieve the person we were referring to.

I walked up to the nervous Jamilla and gently put my claw onto her arm reassuringly, "Jamilla..." she looked at me with what I could best make out as misty eyes, "...it will be all right." Jamilla gave me a small smile back, wiping a tear away from her black orb eye, "Thank you. You're very sweet." She leaned forward, placed her claw underneath my chin and pecked me on the cheek, making my eyes widen and my ears perk straight upwards. Without saying another word, me and Jamilla both walked out of my Uncle's room.

* * *

While Jamilla and I slowly and silently walked down the hallway and down towards the dungeons, I saw that she was staggering and her breathing was more shallow than normal. This was understandable, due to the circumstances. The particular person who Rune was sent to retrieve and bring back down to the dungeons was someone very close to Jamilla and even Rune, himself. Why? Because this someone was a female Troglodyte, related to the Jamilla and Rune by blood. This Troglodyte was Rune's niece. This Troglodyte was Jamilla's only daughter. This Troglodyte was a very _special _one of our species indeed. This Troglodyte was...Mortricia Monchar.

* * *

**(A/N) And I shall end the chapter right there! Sorry if this wasn't as strong a chapter than most of the others. I suppose I am having a bit of a writer's block, mainly due to the upcoming SATS exams coming up in a couple of weeks, which I somewhat mentioned at the start of this chapter. So, since I shall be revising **_**a lot, **_**there might be some delays with a few of the story's updates. But don't worry, I will make sure to work on each chapter at whatever chance I can get. **

**Anyway, as you can see, I have yet again, left the chapter off on a cliff-hanger. It would seem that I have developed a habit for doing that, eh? Well, the questions we have left are the following; What is The Tapestry? Why is it so secretive that no one but the Royals and a selected few may know of its existence? And just who is Mortricia Monchar exactly, besides being Jamilla's daughter and Rune's niece. You will be finding out in the next chapter, no doubt and until then, please be sure to Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter VIII: Mortricia and The Tapestry

**(A/N) Here we have Chapter VIII of our story. Now, this chapter is actually quite important for the plot of the story. More than you guys might, at first, think. Here, we meet the character Mortricia Monchar, learn about what The Tapestry is and how they are connected, exactly. Also, in this chapter, Junior sees something that could change the course of his life forever. Read on and you will see for yourselves.**

* * *

**Chapter VIII**

**Mortricia and The Tapestry**

The dungeons of the palace where no way even near as superfluously decorated like the rest of the well-constructed building. Any why would it be? This was a dreadful place, full of pain and suffering. The walls were made of depressingly grey stone that was moist and unpolished. The floors were made of the same material and were too just as moist. What really turned me off was the screams of terror and agony from the many incarcerated aliens echoing from different parts of the dungeons. I hated this place. It was like something out from my nightmares.

Me, my family, Jamilla and a large number of Trogs and droids sat along a circular stone bench, myself and my family on the top row. We were in the deepest and oldest chamber of the dungeons, down within the foundations of the building. Father sat in a secluded seat from the rest of us with two E.D.G droids positioned next to him. All of us looked down into the centre the bench was circulating around, waiting for something. The cold temperature made my whole body shiver, so I rubbed my arms for warmth. My brother Ryan sat next to me, looking very agitated and worried. He was constantly smoothing down the fur on his head and trying to smooth out even the most remotely noticeable crease in his robes. Something was bothering him.

"Are you all right?" I asked my brother, somewhat concerned.

Ryan placed his claw to head as if he had a headache. "Oh, no, I'm fine. Doesn't matter."

"I think it does matter." I clasped my claws together and looked at him seriously, "Look, Ryan, you must remember. Nothing is going to change in the Tapestry. We may now be under new circumstances, but things are still going to be the same." I placed my claw onto his shoulder, "Just for once, stop fussing over nothing."

"But you just don't understand." Ryan muttered bitterly, brushing my claw off of his shoulder, "You're not the one becoming King when you are older."

"Hey, I'm glad I'm not." I mused, rubbing the side of my face. "Too much power and far too much responsibility. I think you can agree that it isn't as glorious as it sounds."

Ryan just chuckled at this comment, resting his claws onto his knees, "Don't bad-mouth it, Junior. I mean, you get statues, parades and all the women you get to play around with, well-" He stopped when he saw my unimpressed look and cleared his throat. "But still, it is a very important job that automatically gets you the respect you deserve from Trogs throughout the universe."

Frowning, I deadpanned, "And what you don't seem to realise is that you don't earn that respect yourself and just get it from inheritance."

"Respect's respect, Shorty." Ryan sneered mockingly at me. "And I'm all ready getting plenty of it on Cato Turo."

I sneered back at my older brother, remarking, "You actually call that respect? No, what I see on Cato Turo is actually _fear. _People are just too afraid to stand up to you."

"And I presume you're not, are you?"

My eyes narrowed down to slits in anger, "No, actually."

Ryan snarled at me, his fangs bared, "Now you listen here. You may _think _you are able to stand up to me in the Senate with Father being there, but you know it and I know it. You're just a little squirt, who, compared to me, has as much courage and strength as a floojer worm."

"I-" I didn't get anymore time to continue speaking to my brother as we and everyone else heard the sound of footsteps and talking coming from the passageway at the opening of the circular bench.

_"You have to come, niece. This secret meeting is of the up most importance." _the Asian voice that everyone could make out to be Rune.

A second voice spoke up, _"And my sleep is also of the up most importance, so I would really appreciate it if you would just let me get back to it."_ This voice, unlike Rune's was not Asian at all, more of a young female American teenager's, dull and dry.

_"Which you will get back to after the meeting is over!" _Rune's voice told the other sharply.

_"I told you I am not coming!"_

_"Oh, yes you are!" _Just as that was said, Rune came into our view, looking annoyed.

Upon seeing Rune, my Father narrowed his eyes, "Well...?"

Rune bowed respectively before his King, "Yes, Your Highness. I present to you..." He stepped aside, revealing the person he was arguing with in the passageway, who was currently standing behind him. "My niece, Jamilla's daughter...Mortricia Monchar.

Mortricia Monchar was a tall female Turogian who had night black and light brown fur and a long thick tail like her mother's. She had a number of noticeable scars along her face and on top of her head was a long turf of hot pink fur that made her stand out greatly from her mother, uncle and most other Trogs in general. Her left eye looked like the standard black orb as to many Trogs, but her right eye was larger, stuck out more and was actually made of clear blue glass. What had become of her original right eye and how exactly she got this eyesore glass eye, I cannot honestly say for definite. Mortricia was wearing a grubby black leather vest under a red leather jacket. She also wearing black jeans, a dark blue belt with a skull belt buckle and she was holding onto a thick staff of which I could best make out to be made of...bones?! Oh, yes, this girl was definitely Mortricia Monchar; a young Trog with bizarre tastes.

Mortricia was chewing on a large wad of gum, which she soon pulled out of her mouth and stuck onto the side of her bone cane, grossing some of us out. You see, Mortiricia had never once acted like the standard female Turogian. She was as smug and snobbish as my fiancée, but she didn't have any upper-class traits, despite coming from an aristocratical family. If anything, she acted more like some tomboy.

"Miss Monchar, it's been a long time." My father said, greeting the odd Turogian. "It's good to see you again."

"Yeah, yeah, the pleasure's all mine, _Your Highness,"_ She spoke with a sarcastic and irritant tone of voice. Beating her staff in her claw, she now addressed all of us, "Okay, everyone, I'm sure we all want to get this over and done with. So let's just make this quick, okay?" the female Turogian grunted as she hobbled over to the centre which the bench circulated around. The staff Mortricia was holding wasn't for show, she actually needed it as she walked with a limp. That, along with her scars was a result of her former job, but this wasn't the time to inform you all about that. Right now, the main concern is of the Tapestry, which was actually what her new job was all about.

Upon reaching the centre, she looked up to us sitting on the circular stone bench with a cold penetrating stare, asking, "Now, what is it you all request from me, this time?"

"The Tapestry, Mortricia." Ryan said, standing up from his seat, "We need another re-look over it."

The female Turogian herself was confused by this, but seeing my Uncle Leroy sitting on the bench next to my father, she got the idea with a large wicked grin appearing on her face. She chuckled lowly and snidely, "Oh, I get it. Now that you're Uncle's back, you just want to make sure you don't lose your seat on the throne." Ryan just shot a glare back and sat back down. Mortricia ran her claw through her turf of pink hair, scoffing "All right, then. Let's give the little boy what he wants." She stuck the bottom of her bone staff into the rock surface beneath her feet and cracked her knuckles. Mortricia sat down in a meditative position and closed her left eye, not that she could close her right eyelid over the large glass one.

From this moment on no one said a single word. The only thing I could hear was my all most steady breathing. This was it. What was about to happen was in fact the Tapestry. It wasn't a heavy cloth woven with rich, varicoloured designs or scenes, but something you would not believe. It was connected to Mortricia's ability's; her nearly unlimited and unmatchable telekinetic and telepathic prowess. Why, compared to her, my powers were nothing. But telekinesis and telepathy were not her only powers, she was a supposed psychic; possessing the ability to see things before they happen. I was always rather sceptical about it, but there have been occasions where I was almost convinced about this ability of hers.

Whatever light there was in this chamber dimmed out and was replaced with a thick dark blue, making it look like the night had come in from the outside. The doors and the benches were still visible, but everything else was nothing more than a blurry dark blue.

"Well, this is..." My Uncle Leroy was lost for words. I bet he was never expecting this.

Father smirked at his brother, telling him, "Trust me, Leroy, it gets even better."

Without warning, Mortricia was beginning to twitch and shake, like she was having a fit. Jamilla started to get out of her seat and rush down to help her daughter, but Rune placed his claw onto his sister's shoulder and calmed her down. Next, Mortricia's glass eye began to shine brightly like a torchlight and she began muttering almost incoherently, _"Jokkazamma Ty! Dunghaqqou Kha! Zzajjiekrei Rovaay!"_

"What is she doing?!" Leroy shouted, bewildered at the sight he was seeing.

"It's all right, Uncle." I reassured my Uncle, making sure to keep my eyes Mortricia. "This is going exactly as it is supposed to. She is speaking ancient Tatalong."

At last, Mortricia stopped twitching and shaking and instead straightened up. Her glass eye still shone brightly and she stood up onto her feet again. _"Hukkiiiesee Yuuca Yuuca." _A wispy silverish fog blew around her body and faint moving images with the same fog as their outlines appeared in all areas around the chamber. They were mainly images of Turogians in Royal attire with streamlines of mist connected to images of what appeared to be their children. This is what the Tapestry was. It technically both a record of our species' history and _mainly _a family tree, spreading out even hundreds of years into the future. We use it to keep track of the future royal family bloodline and even check that the only the rightful Kings take control after the previous. It was a very good way to make sure things in the future were going to be properly maintained. Also, if one of us needed to brush up on our history and we didn't have a book, this here Tapestry would definitely come in useful. The Tapestry was created by a collection of Mortricia's psychic visions into the future and she accumulated them together like a computer file in her mind. Strange, I know, but don't ask me how _her _powers work. None the less, this Tapestry had to be kept secret from anyone outside the royal family who wasn't selected by one to also keep it secret. This was best, as there were many out there who would most likely try to use it to their advantage.

"Come on, all ready!" My brother Kevin screamed impatiently, leaning forward from his seat. My Mother gave him a sharp claw, making him whimper and recoil back into his seat.

Now, Mortricia spoke calmly and slowly in English, _"...Patience, my dear Lord Duke. You shall see." _Mortricia clapped her claws together and the silverish fog gathered above her head. A stream of fog descended from the thick blanket above her and took the form of a few koala silhouettes, resembling average Turogians. _"A near century ago, our species remained in the shadows, developing our minds and abilities and maturing ourselves to a new life." _Mortricia swiped her claw through the fog images, making them change into one single Trog silhouette. This one had a crown of sorts on its head and its arms spread out wide into the air. _"And out of the darkness, a strong Trog rose up and revealed us to the humans and earning their respect as a powerful and civilised species. Out of our gratitude, we made this one Trog our leader, our King! His name...Stitch Jookiba!"_

"Oh, yeah! That's right! Me!" My Father shouted obnoxiously, standing up from his seat. Mother buried her face into her claw in embarrassment and just hit my forehead about the banister in front of me. It was moments like this that I wish I could crawl into a hole and die.

Rolling her eyes, Mortricia continued with her narrating of our species' history, _"Over all these decades, our species had flourished and thrived, becoming one of the most advanced and wealthy in several known galaxies throughout the universe." _The Trog silhouette rearranged into the image of towering cities growing more and more advanced by the moment. Next, she clenched her claw and the city image crunched up and took the form of the silhouette of an elderly Turogian, _"But now, as the current King grows old...!_

"Hey!" Father snapped, offended.

_"...an heir to the throne must be thought off." _Mortricia continued, ignoring my Father.

"And that heir is...?" Ryan growled, gripping his claws so tightly onto the banister that it began to break.

Mortricia nodded and waved both her claws over the elderly Turogian silhouette, turning it into a green glowing sphere of light and fog. _"Ah, yes, the heir to the throne..." _She snapped her claws and the sphere swirled around, slowly beginning to take form of a face: the heir to Turogian throne.

_"Come on, come on..." _Ryan was seething now, his upper lip twitching upwards towards his snout.

Finally, the image cleared up enough to reveal a young Trog with electric blue and dark green fur sitting on a throne with an arrogant smirk on his face. _"...when the King shall fall, the Archduke Ryan Jookiba will rule all!"_

Upon seeing this pleasing image, Ryan let out a howl of uproarious laughter, arching his back and spreading his arms out wide, **"YES!! RYAN RULES!! HA, HA, HA!!"**

_'Oh, my Gods, what a Jerk." _I thought to myself. Well, this definitely looked like Ryan's time to shine. But as fate would have it, his moment of pride and joy was short lived as hollow laughter echoed throughout the chamber, grabbing everyone's attention. It was Mortricia. She was laughing, but not in the usual funny way. She was laughing in that kind of creepy way which sent a chill down your spine. It had to do with something she was seeing that we were not as her glass eye was shimmering repeatedly.

"Hey, hey, now! What are you snickering at?" My older brother, Kooky asked abruptly.

Mortricia was now laughing loud and hard, in such a way that she had to lean on her staff for some support. She looked back up to us with a look of sheer madness swelled up in her eyes. Before she could even begin to speak, Mortricia broke out into a hysterical fit of laughter.

"All right! That's enough of that!" Father commanded annoyed, pointing to Mortricia. "Tells us, what is so Gods-damn funny, woman?!"

The female Turogian stopped laughing and looked at us all with a sly smirk still planted on her face. She pulled her staff out of the rock surface beneath her feet and twirled it around in her claws. "Oh, nothing, Your Majesty." Mortricia giggled, focusing more on her staff than us.

"Oh, don't try and fool me, Girly." Father huffed, slamming his clawed fist onto the banister, "Did you see something? Like some prediction?"

Mortricia pushed a strand of hair in front of her eyes back and smiled, "Well, I might have seen _something, _but don't worry, its nothing." Next, she waved her staff in the air and the images and wispy silverish fog faded away. After the imaged and fog were gone, she slammed the staff back into the ground. The thick dark blue lighting covering the chamber disappeared and was replaced with the normal depressing grey. "But anyway, it was great meeting up with all of you again, but it's late and I really think I should be getting back to bed."

"Not until you tell us what you saw!" Ryan roared, stomping down the steps at the edge of his row on the circular bench.

"Ugh! I told you it was nothing! Get over it!" Mortricia snapped, turning around and made her way into the passageway that she entered.

"Don't you dare-!" Ryan didn't get the chance to finish his shout as Mortricia had stormed through the door and slammed it hard behind her. "Gaahh!"

Slowly, everyone seated in the benches stood up from their seats and made their way to the exit of the chamber. I was last to leave, allowing everyone else to go first so I would not get caught up in the congestion. All I can say is that this meeting could have ended better. Now, Father and Ryan are going to rant non-stop about this. At least I won't be around to hear it since I will be sitting comfortably in my office on Vokornno Turo.

Soon, there were only two left in this chamber; me and my Father. I pulled myself off of my seat and continued down the steps of the circular bench.

"Junior." A voice said roughly to me, making him turn to face my Father, still sitting in his secluded seat. He had a face as sullen and pale as if he had just gone a week without sleep. "Go to her and _get that prediction out of her!" _

"Wha-?"

Father's frowned deepened further, "Did I stutter? I want you to go to Mortricia and I don't care how, but get that prediction she was hiding from us out of her by all means necessary!"

Stuttering, I sought for a way out of this task, "B-but Father, w-why me? I mean, I barely even know her, it won't be easy."

"Well, then you should've left at the same time as the others!" He snarled, pulling a cigar out of his pocket and lilting it with a Zippo lighter he pulled out from the other. "Now, get going! And when you find out what it is, come and tell me immediately."

Sensing there was no point in arguing, I sighed, "Yes, Father." I finished my way down the steps and walked to the exit.

"Oh, and Junior..." Father called after me, before I got the chance to pass through the door.

I looked back, "Yes...Father?"

"If talking to her doesn't work..." Father pulled an object out from behind him and chucked it to me. I used my telekinesis to catch it in midair and pull it towards myself. Grabbing it in my claw, I recognized the object immediately. It was a long cylinder made of a metal alloy with a red button and a purple ring near one of the far ends. "...use more _unorthodox _methods."

I clicked the red button on the cylinder, making the purple ring flash repeatedly and afterwards, the far end extend outwards. There were several cords wrapped around the exposed component of the cylinder, each one with some device attached to the end. The cords unravelled and dangles in the air, with the devices at the end of each snapping or buzzing. Scowling, I clicked the button again, making the cords wrap around the exposed component of cylinder and the component itself retract back into place.

"Fine." I growled, pocketed the cylinder and finally slammed the door behind me.

* * *

I was walking down the hallway that led me to Mortricia's room in the palace. I couldn't believe my own Father suggested for me to use torture on her! What kind of King was he, anyway? You know, I'm starting to get a pretty good idea of where Ryan was getting most of his cruel and unjust ideals from. Thankfully, I disposed of the torture device on my way over to this hallway by tossing it outside the window.

At last, I had reached the Mortricia's room door and gave it a light knock, hoping she would hear it.

_"All right, Stitch, come in." _Mortricia shouted from within her room.

"How did-?!" I came to realisation. She had psychic abilities, of course. "Y-yes. Thank you." I turned the door handle and slinked inside.

Mortricia's room was just as depressingly gloomy as the dungeon chamber. It was made of dark grey stone walls, which were covered in mounted guns, swords and maps. The bed was cramped into one corner of the room and window's black metal shutters were locked closed. Many trunks, artefacts and other clutter were poorly arranged around the room that you could barely move. Mortricia, herself, was sitting in a rickety chair next to a large black trunk and a mirror, resting her crippled leg on her good leg's knee. She looked tired, but obviously walking with a limp can tire anyone out.

"I saw you coming." She breathed, resting back in her chair and adjusting her glass eye.

"I figured." I mumbled, carefully guiding my way through the field of junk. "Now, look Mortricia, I know we don't see each other often than in private meetings, but I thought I would just drop by and-"

Before I could finish, Mortricia spat, lurching forward, "Oh, don't jerk me around, Stitch! I know your _Daddy _sent you!" She picked up a flask sitting on a desk next to her and took a swig from it. "I'm not surprised, really. It's just like a Sheppard and his sheep. He just points and you go."

"Hey, you shut up. You don't know anything about me and my family!" I snapped back, pushing myself by a pedestal with a small statue of a Turogian warrior on it.

Mortricia put her claw up in front of me, saying, "Look, I'm not in the mood for this tonight. Can you please just go bug off and knock up your fiancée or something?"

That last comment struck a cord. I swatted her claw away and grabbed her wrist, pulling her inwards so I looked at her straight in the eyes. Breathing slowly, I spoke darkly, "Now you will listen to me." She struggled to break free of my grip, making me tighten it. "I have been assigned the task of acquiring the prediction you kept from us at the meeting. Now, luckily for you, I am far above using the method of torture, but take my word for it; I will uncover that prediction."

Without warning, Mortricia stamped her foot on my own, sending a surge of pain through my leg and making me let go of her. She backed away as I grasped onto my hurt foot and grabbed her bone staff behind the mirror.

"If you _ever _grab me like that again, I'll put you in a frickin body cast!" She warned me slowly, holding her staff up slightly like a weapon, but just enough so she could still maintain her balance.

Sensing danger, I also took a few steps back cautiously. "All right, all right." I said to her, placing my hand onto the same pedestal I pushed past. "Now, let's just put the staff down." Mortricia did indeed lower her staff, but kept her cold glare. "Listen, I know I came on a tad harsh there and I'm sorry. So let's just calm down and discuss this little prediction of yours."

"Don't you get it?! I'm not some laptop you can log onto and browse!" She shouted harassed, turning around to the black trunk next to her. She opened it up and pulled something out. It was a bottle of vodka. She pulled out the cork in the bottle and proceeded in guzzling down the contents.

"And I understand that, but your abilities can really help the Federation!"

Hearing that, Mortricia scoffed mockingly, "Help the Federation, huh? Please, the only people you Royals want to help is yourselves! All you want me and the Tapestry for is to make sure you'll be keeping your fat asses on the throne!"

"Hey, hey, that's not true! We're not all bad...well, most of us, anyway!"

"Exactly! I mean, I know you can't help that our government is cocked up, but still, you could at least attempt to help turn it around for the better!" Mortricia howled, slamming her bottle down onto the closed lid of the trunk. "But no, you just lounge around in your palace on Vokornno Turo, wallowing in your luxury like the fat pig you are!"

My eye widened in outrage. She had some nerve. "Excuse me?! Don't you even watch the news! I work my ass of trying to bring some order to the Senate and I sure don't see you doing anything to help!" I roared furiously. Who was this female to judge my character?! "You know what? You may act all liberal, but deep down you're just as cruel and stuck-up like any other of our species, you one-eyed harpy!"

"Oh, you have got some gall to accuse me of that! Why, I even sacrificed some of my own flesh and blood to help the Federation!" She ran her claw up a long jagged scar on her face to her glass eye and then ran her claw down the front of her crippled leg. "Personally, I find that a lot more than causing a little fuss in the gathering of some squabbling politicians!" Mortricia then spat onto the floor. "If it wasn't for me and my psychic abilities, the Federation would never have won the Goi-Yunn-Zao war! But did I get any respect or appreciation for my service? No, I did not!"

Sneering, I folded my arms and laughed, "Well, hopefully the next time you go to war, you'll come back with _both _eyes missing!"

That insult must have really crossed the line there because Mortricia gave me a scowl that could have even terrified my brother Dino. "Fine! Just for that, you're never gonna see my prediction!" She spun around on her heels and stuck her middle claw up at me, before storming off to her private bathroom across the room. "So go piss off, you overweight momma's boy!"

That last remark was the straw that broke the camel's back! Yelling, I lunged forward and grabbed her shoulder, spinning her back in my direction. There was only one way I was going to get that prediction; looking into her mind! I pulled her head forward and stared intensively into her huge glass eye, hoping this technique of mine would work. It seemed that it worked as the whole world around me went a vivid spiralling red...

* * *

_Images flashed and flickered in front of me so quickly that I could barely keep my focus on one. It would appear that they were of every prediction Mortricia had seen in her lifetime. But was it real? Had I actually entered her mind? That I can't say for definite, but it seems that this was as close as I would get._

_Looking straight ahead, I gazed intently at the one prediction I was interested about. The one she hid from me and the others. Listening closely, I could make out the sound of shouting, plasma cannon fire and chanting. For some reason, this didn't sound too good._

_The view cleared and the image I was starring at was now as clear as a plasma screen television. It showed a Turogian wearing a grey suit and a red tie standing at a podium before a huge audience. There was a banner behind him of a black hexagon symbol which I couldn't make out the rest of since the Trog was in the way._

_"My fellow liberators, the days of the Turogian Federation are numbered!" He yelled into the microphone on the podium, "Soon, they and their leaders will fall and a new leadership shall rise, cleansing out all impurities!" The audience exploded into applause._

_The scene suddenly changed. It was now of a fleet of armoured ships soaring through space, ready for battle. Imprinted on the side of the flag ship was the same symbol from the last image. A black hexagon which I could now make out to have a black triangle in centre, connected to the outer hexagon with three black lines._

_Again, the scene changed. This time I could see the silhouettes of an army of soldiers marching in a tight, strict formation, all holding plasma rifles. They were marching below the blood red sky that had not a single in sight. But what was truly shocking was that this was not an army of droids, but an army of...Trogs!! The soldier at the lead of the army was holding a tall pole with a dark red flag attached to the top. And on that flag was, you guessed it, a black hexagon symbol with a black triangle in the centre attached with three black lines._

_This image did not last long as the others as I felt a claw jab me on the shoulder. I look back to see...Mortricia. She was scowling furiously and pulled back her claw. I gulped and closed my eyes, ready for impact._

_SLAP!_

* * *

I was back in Mortricia's room, collapsed on the floor with my raw cheek throbbing madly. All the guns, weaponry and clutter were still in place and Mortricia was standing over me, seething heavily and clutching her chest tightly.

_"How dare you? How fucking dare you...?"_ She whispered, her voice full of unmistakable anger.

"Mortricia, I'm sorry I did that, but..." Mortricia gave me another sharp slap to face before I could continue.

_"Get...out...now!" _She told me so coldly, I felt it pass right down my spine, while pointing to door. I didn't hesitate to get up on my feet and ran at full speed out of the door, leaving Mortricia to herself.

* * *

As I stumbled down the hallway, still rubbing the throbbing side of my face, my whole body felt limp. Either it was the fact that entering someone's mind had taken a lot of energy out of me or Mortricia had slapped me with more force than I had felt. Well, I had best put some ice on my face to make it at least stop throbbing.

"So..." A familiar voice said from the hallway that started at the corner where the hallway I was walking down ended. I stiffened and turned my head to see Father there, leaning against the wall, smoking a thick cigar. "What was it?"

I narrowed my eyes and turned my sight away from my Father, "Nothing..." I said just loud for him to hear.

"Nothing?!" He asked incredulously. He must not have been expecting that. "What do you mean by 'nothing', boy?!"

Taking in a deep breath, I faced my Father angrily and said to him flatly, "By 'nothing', I mean nothing at all, Father! Mortricia was just joking around, she didn't see any prediction she was hiding from us! All right?"

Father stared at me long and hard. He finally took the cigar out of his mouth and breathed the smoke directly in my face, making me cringe a bit. "Very well." Was all he said before turning the other way and marching down the hallway.

Alone with my thoughts, I just leaned back onto the wall like my Father had. I just don't understand. What had stopped me from just telling Father what I saw when I entered Mortricia's mind? It didn't matter. The only thing I was concerned with was _what _I saw myself. The Trog in the grey suit and red tie looked awfully familiar. How, you ask? He was familiar because that Trog at the podium in Mortricia's prediction--was none other than me.

* * *

**(A/N) Dun, Dun, Dun!! I just love it when I leave a chapter of like that! Ha, ha! Now that Junior has seen Mortricia's prediction for himself, the plot is going to start picking up. What will he do now when he returns to Vokornno Turo? Will everything in his life start to change just by discovering what Mortricia was hiding from him and the others? We will see in due time, but until then, please do Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter IX: A Message from the Dead

**(A/N) Here we have Chapter IX of our story. Sorry for the late update. Now, in this chapter, Stitch Junior's mind is going to start to go a bit off the wall as he will start to see things. Also, as a treat for all you Lilo fans, a certain someone is going to be 'dropping in' in this special chapter.**

**However, I need to bring something up: it is about the idea of the cane and comparing Lilo and Leroy religiously. I mean, let's not all go overtop with the 'cane' thing. To be honest, there was not any hidden reason as to why I gave Leroy a cane, I mean yes, he is far more than to need it, but there is no secret meaning. Also, the comparing the Lilo and Leroy religiously thing can be thought of as a bit overdramatic. But I do respect all your ideas, and although I do accept your apologies, your do not need to worry. I respect your ideas and theories.**

**Read on and you will see for yourselves.**

* * *

**Chapter IX**

**A Message from the Dead**

A few days had passed since I had seen Mortricia's prediction with my own eyes. It was in fact the day before Uncle Leroy's coronation. I planned to return to Vokornno Turo as soon as I could with Avaricia in tow, maybe even straight after the ceremony. My Father would try to talk me into staying a bit longer, of course, but I would insist on leaving. If I had to, I would fib to him and Mother, saying that I am feeling ill and hence, it would be best for me to return to my Purse World to rest up. I just hope they would eventually agree and let me free to return to Vokornno Turo. I would give my goodbyes to them, my siblings and my Uncle Leroy and then me and my fiancée would leave Pure Turo faster than Morton on a pizza pie.

* * *

Currently, I stood in the palace private quarters, watching the flames crackle and burn in the fireplace as I sat in my large green armchair. It was early morning, around 1:30 AM, if I am correct and I had been in these private quarters ever since Nine O'clock. All most everyone else was asleep, while Avaricia was in our guest room, drinking herself silly with vodka and looking through all the albums of me, looking for something to humiliate me with. I bet by now, she had seen the picture of me at eight-years-old, when I was as fat-assed and chubby-cheeked as an overstuffed piggy. I could imagine her now, spilling her drink as she laughed her fat ass off, but to be honest, I couldn't really care. I rested my elbow onto the armrest and tiredly placed my mandible into my claw, opening and closing my oh so heavy eyelids. Funny, I might soon lie to my parents about being sick, but I was actually feeling sluggish and tired right now. Maybe it was a lack of sleep? A bad soup dinner, perhaps? No. It wasn't either of those things. I knew what it really was: it was the prediction. Mortricia's prediction. The one prediction I peeked at by entering her mind without permission. It was really starting to haunt me now. I could not think of anything else but the dementing images I saw.

The only question that plagued me was...what did it all mean? Trog armies, battle spaceship fleets and worse: a Trog that looked like me, standing in front of a crowd, spouting about 'cleansing out all impurities'! That really something you want to see before you go to bed. I wouldn't dare tell my father about it, he would go mad. How could I just tell him all things I saw? There was all ready enough tension with the matter in the Senate about when I interjected with Ryan's execution policies. But that was right now, the least of my worries. Absolutely the least of my worries.

I grabbed the remote and turned on the television. I flicked through countless channels, trying in vein to find something worthy to watch. There was nothing. Giving up, I left the television on the news channel, which was broadcasting the Federational News Network. I didn't really care, whatever propaganda it was drivelling didn't bother me, for the current moment.

"I need a drink." I said, getting up from my armchair and crept over to a locked cabinet. I pulled a small silver key out of my robe and quickly undid the lock on the cabinet, before swinging open the door. Inside was a couple of fine shining stemmed wine glasses and several small bottles of blood red wine. This was my Father's private stash of alcohol. The cooler installed into this cabinet to keep the bottles cold gave out a small whisp of cold air that brushed past my furry face. I grabbed the wine glass and one of the bottles from out of the cabinet and closed the door. Locking the cabinet tight, I excitedly scurried back to my green armchair and placed the glass on the side table next to me. I used my extended claw to pull out the cork and I took a nice long inhale of the red contents of the bottle. "Hello, there, my old friend."

_"And in other news, today, young up and coming movie star, Liiona Dyz has won herself her first Oscar last night at the..." _The voice of the same news anchor rambled from the television, continuing his report for the evening.

"Whoops, no one cares." I scoffed, picking up the remote and lowering the television's volume. Turning my attention back to my drink, I slowly and carefully poured a small portion of red wine into the glass next to me. Licking my dry lips, I rested the bottle down on the table and picked up the wine glass. "I need this." Pulling my head back, I opened my mouth open wide and poured the wine into my mouth and down my oesophagus. I let out a moan of relief and slumped down further into the soft back rest of my armchair. This moment of relaxation was unfortunately cut short when the memory of Mortricia's prediction creeped back into my study of imagination. "Ooh, will these images never stop shoving their white hot daggers into my brain?!" I exclaimed, swatting my claw on my forehead.

Snarling, I jumped up from my armchair, picking up the wine bottle as well as the glass. I refilled my glass, guzzled down the wine and treated myself to a nice long rant, stomping and around the room and slurring out anything that came into mind.

"This is driving me nuts!" I shouted, now drinking the wine from the bottle instead of the glass, which I left back on the table, "I mean, why did Father have to send me to go to Mortricia?! I know I was the last one to leave, besides him, but it's ridiculous! I can't sleep or eat in peace, now, because of the fricken old codger!" I kicked my foot onto the floor, stubbing my toe. "Ouch! Fuck it!" I bet if anyone was watching me now, they would just laugh at me. I punched my fist on the fireplace mantle, but not hard enough to leave a mark. I groaned, resting both my arms on the mantle, moaning, "Why could he not just leave it all be?! I can definitely say I've had enough predictions into future for one lifetime, but now, my own father has damned me to these images of war and suffering! That fricken old codger! I just wish I could just- just-!"

_"Oh, give it a rest, all ready, will you?!"_

I stopped there, frozen like a statue. My eyes open as wide as dinner plates and my jaw dropped down. Did I just hear somebody speak from within the room?! Still carefully holding onto the bottle, I steadily turned around, "...W-who is there? Show yourself!"

Darkness there, and nothing more, except for the fine furniture in the private quarters. Sweat began forming on my chest and face. Was there really someone here or was it just my imagination brought up by drinking too much wine. Yes, that had to be it. It must have just been the wine. Looking down on the bottle's label, I saw that the strong red beverage of this bottle was seriously old, decades even. But even when I thought reality had surfaced...

_"Oh, believe me, Junior, it isn't the wine that's the problem."_

This time, I shrieked, dropping the bottle as I did. Using my feet, I narrowly grabbed the bottle before it could shatter on the floor. I picked it back up in my claw, scowled at it and in anger, tossed the bottle into the fireplace, making the flames roar furiously, sending out a huge wave of immense heat. I covered my sensitive eyes as the light of the fire slightly died down.

"Who are you?!" I called out into nowhere, now getting very nervous. No, not nervously; scared. In fact, it was not even 'scared', either. It was...total fear.

_"Look at you. Draining down alcohol to solve your problems. Pathetic."_

Upon hearing that remark, I came down to one conclusion. Scowling, I shouted, "Avaricia, I know that's you! Come on out, right now!" When I heard no response, I knew officially that it wasn't Avaricia. Her voice and accent was no way near the same as the voice I was hearing. This voice was bodiless, deeper and more smooth than Avaricia's obnoxious Alabama voice.

_"Sorry, Junior, it's not your 'loving' fiancée!"_

Now things were really getting out of hand. I grasped both sides of my head with my sharp claws and brought them down in frustration, leaving only a couple of faint marks. "This is not real, Stitch, not real. You're just hearing things."

_"...Uhh, no...no, you're not."_

"Who the fuck are you?!" I exclaimed in fury, now I was losing it. I couldn't this anymore. A bodiless voice taunting me from no where was more nerve-wrecking than Salina's constant bitching. There was no response from the voice this time, only silence. But just when I thought that everything was back to normal, _fwoosh, _the fire was out in the darkness, leaving me in darkness. My state of anger instantly returned to fear and so I crept over to the fire place, reached out to adjust the knob to relight the fire. Before I could, I jumped back, screaming at the sight of a roar of blue fire _fwooshing _up in a split second in the fireplace. **"What the Gokazza Daawn?!"**

_"Indoor voice, please. Thank you."_

Collapsing to my knees, I cried out, slight tears springing from my eyes in desperation, "Leave me alone! Just stop haunting me, will you?! Please!"

_"Now that's better. Saying 'please' will get you a long way." _The bodiless voice spoke to me, more calm and gentle toned. In the furious blue fire, a figure began to take shape, making me quiver in one of the greatest states of shock I had ever been in. After a brief moment, I could finally make out the shape. It was beginning to look like...a woman.

"W-who, or better yet, _what _are you?" I whimpered, in a voice actually more calm than that I, at first, thought.

This womanly figure of blue fire's features were actually starting to show more clearly. She had long silky smooth hair that hovered above her head. Her eye pupils could be made out to be a smooth chocolate-brown and her thick lips were visible beneath her big rounded nose. The rest of her fiery body was apparently clothed in a blazer and skirt also comprised of blazing blue fire.

_"Well, first of all, I am a 'who', not a 'what', all right?" _The fiery woman asked me in a calm, yet down-to-business voice. I nodded and clambered onto my green armchair, my body still shaking in terror. The woman noticed this and a look of concern appeared on her face as she approached me. _"Hey now, you all right?" _I didn't answer, I was far too scared. The fiery woman appeared to realise why I didn't reply as she looked down on her blazing bright blue body. "Oh yeah, this is the problem, right?"

_"Y-y-yes." _I squeaked so quietly, I was actually very surprised to see that she heard me. But I was really more surprised by how peaceful and kind this fiery woman appeared, despite her terrifying appearance.

Smiling, the fiery woman slowly clapped her hands together, giving off a blinding white flash, causing me to cover myself with the end of my robe. I just cowered beneath my robbing fearfully for moments, preying that everything I was seeing was a dream. That's right, I was dreaming! I had to be!

"Um, you can look up now." The woman's voice said to me, making my lip quiver. No, this was real, all right. With a deep breath, I stumbled back onto my feet, while holding onto the armrest of the green armchair to stop myself from falling back down. I looked forward to face the fiery woman and to my shock, she was no longer a fiery woman at all.

The former fiery blue woman now looked like a Hawaiian woman in her mid-thirties. Her long silky hair was a beautiful raven colour and her skin was a smooth tanned colour. Her chocolate-brown eyes, nose and lips were the same shape and size as her former fiery form. The woman's clothes remained the same shape; a neat black blazer and skirt, along with black shoes and a lovely golden necklace. She looked like a prestigious business woman from her clothing, but the expression on her face made her look more motherly. For some reason, she looked very _very _familiar.

There was only one thing I could stutter at this point. Climbing up into the armchair and snuggling up into the backrest in worry, I rasped, "P-please...don't hurt me."

The woman looked flabbergasted at that. She must not have expected me to be scared of her, but come on! I mean, who wouldn't be at least somewhat scared at the sight of a fiery woman appearing in their fireplace?!

"I'm not going to hurt you." The woman explained to me in a more deeper human female's voice, than a bodiless one.

Slightly more calmed, I uncoiled and rested up straight in the armchair. "Look, whatever it is you want, it's yours. But please just leave when you get it."

Rolling her eyes, the woman said to me, annoyed, "I don't want anything from you either."

"Then why are you here?"

"To talk." Was the lady's reply. She outstretched her arm in the direction of a polished black wooden chair with a blue cushion seat and backrest. As if by an iron bar to a magnet, the chair flew right into the hands of the woman, who placed it right behind her and sat down neatly in it.

"About what?!"

The woman's facial expression turned more serious as she put her two index fingers together and said, _"Big, big business."_

Huffing, I jumped out from the armchair and stepped forward, growling, "Well, whatever this 'business' is, I would really like to know your name first."

The woman cocked her head and smiled, light-hearted again, "Why, _Stitchy _Junior, I don't really think that's necessary. I'm sure you and I have met before."

My eyes widened wide, I felt the blood draining from my face. She knew my name. "That's...not possible."

"Oh, it is very possible, indeed." She raised her head so I could see her face more lividly in the blue light emitted from the same coloured fire. "Now are you sure you don't recognize me, at all?"

I made my eyes narrow, focusing my vision on her face, taking in every detail. Now the more I thought about it, this woman started to look more familiar. Soon, I matched the face of my mystery woman to the picture in my copy of _Encyclical on Historical Galactic Superiority_. The picture at the very beginning of Chapter CCXXXI. It couldn't be. No, it was. It was her...

Walking towards the woman, I looked the woman over slightly with my eyes now narrowed down to slits. I gaped, dumbstruck, "Lilo... Lilo Pelekai..."

She smiled at me, a warm smile like one my mother would give me. "You look really good, Junior."

Leaning back, I twitched my eyes around the room, asking, "Um, this is a dream, isn't it? Please tell me this is a dream."

"Nope, sorry."

I shrugged my shoulders, placed my claws into my pockets, and sighed, "I thought not. If it were, there would be _a lot_ more wine." There was a sharp loud crack and before me, hanging in mid-air was a larger bottle of wine. "Uh...huh." I took it in my claws and gave it a shake, making the contents swirl around in the bottle.

"It's been a very long time since the last time I saw you, Junior." Lilo rested her leg onto the other, and crossed her arms. "Too long, if you ask me."

I placed the new bottle of wine back onto the same table next to the armchair, next to the glass. "Well, as much as a I love good reunions, I think it's time for you to get going." I said hurriedly, pointing to the blue fireplace from where she entered the private quarters.

Lilo clutched tightly onto the armrests, frowning, "Oh, I don't think I'm going anywhere for a while."

Grunting irritated, I leapt out of my armchair and ran behind her chair. "We'll just see about that!" I spun the chair Lilo was sitting in around and at great speed, I pushed the chair forward to the roaring fireplace. "You are going back to wherever you came from, right this instant!" But just before I could dump her, along with the chair back into the inferno, I noticed one shocking thing; Lilo was no longer in the chair!

"All right, now you are just being rude, Junior!" Lilo was standing far behind me from the fireplace, placing her hands on her hips.

Freaking out, I hit an emblem inscribed on the fireplace mantle. Instantly, it split in two and opened up to reveal a compartment containing a miniature blaster. _'Is it me, or do we Royals keep blasters anywhere possible around the house?!' _That did not matter, I had to get rid of this, this...whatever! I pulled out the blaster, spun around and aimed it at this supposed Lilo. Without second thought, I pulled the trigger, giving out a sharp _bang _and shooting a green blast of plasma at my target. To my surprise, the supposed Lilo was completely unflinched, even when the plasma blast struck her directly in the chest, leaving a small black burnt mark in her clothing. But I was even shocked beyond belief when I saw that even a few moments after being shot, she was still standing on her feet, as if nothing had happened at all.

"That's not _possible!" _I screamed hysterically, the blaster trembling in my claw. "What are you?!"

The supposed Lilo shook her head tiredly and snapped her fingers, giving off a blue spark, "Now you seriously need to calm down." The blaster in my claw then, from the hilt upwards, turned to solid ice! I screamed, letting go of the blaster and allowing it to shatter upon impact of the floor. Tears of desperate fear were now sprinkling down my furry cheeks, while I collapsed onto the floor, quietly crying.

"H-how can this p-possibly be?" I stuttered, tugging hard on the fur on my neck. "Y-you're d-d-dead! We even burned your body and put your ashes in a tomb on Xaro Turo, for the Gods' sakes!" I then gasped loudly, making my fur stand on end, "...a-are you a g-ghost?!"

Lilo seemed to be having some difficulty answering that question, but after a brief moment or so, she answered me, "Well...I don't really believe that 'ghost' is a proper way to depict me, to be honest. Besides, I'm not really allowed to tell you more on _that _specific topic. But I can tell you right now that I've been sent here as a messenger, by...well, I can't really say that either. It's all really confidential." She noticed how driven I now looked and a look of pity appeared on her face. "I really didn't mean to make you freak out like that, Junior." She held out her hand again, making me lift off of my feet and towards her.

"W-what are you going to...?"

"This will help you." Her hand glowed brightly and she placed is delicately on the back of my neck. Soon, I felt all the muscles in my body relax. All the stress and anxiety I previously felt was gone out the window. "There, now. That's better." She then carefully hovered me back into my armchair, in which I calmly rested into.

"That's _much _much better." I sighed, relaxed.

Lilo nodded, "Good. Now listen, we really have to get down to business here. I came here for a reason, of course."

"Is it about the visions I saw in Mortricia's mind?"

"I'm afraid so."

I ran my claw down my face, mumbling, "Well, I should've seen that from the beginning, anyway."

Lilo cleared her throat and clapped her hands together. A primitive chalkboard on wheels appeared from behind her, and Lilo pulled a small stick of chalk out from her blazer pocket. Quickly and without much care, she scribbled a vague chalk picture of me on the board. "Now as you can see, this is you." She then scribbled another vague picture of what appeared to be Mortricia on the board. She drew a line connecting the picture of me to the picture of Motricia's head. "And as you remember, you decided to take a little peek into her head, without her permission." She said the last three words sternly as to remind me how wrong it was of me to jump into the psychic Trogs mind.

"Oh, come on, will you just let that be?"

"No." She then crudely scribbled the pictures of space ships, armies and the same hexagon-shaped symbol I saw in each vision. "Now you saw all this kind of rubbish, correct?"

Slowly, I nodded, saying, "Um...yes. Yes, I did." The way Lilo was at it, it looked like she had not properly prepared this little presentation of hers. Well, I wasn't surprised. Father has always said that Lilo was always a bit scatter-brained as an adult than she was as a child.

"Right, so I just bet you're confused as to what all this means." She motioned to all her crudely drawn pictures with her chalk piece.

Jumping out of my armchair, I wobbled over to Lilo, my legs still feeling like rubber. She gasped, sweating and panting, _"Yes! _Yes, that's it, exactly!" Finally, my legs gave in and I dropped to the floor, clutching onto her skirt. "Please tell me what it all means!! I mean, the ships, the armies, seeing myself talking about 'cleansing out all impurities' at a podium! It's driving me insane! I haven't had a good night's sleep over the last few days. Just tell me now, so I can finally get some peace!"

Lilo cringed, holding her hands together. What she had to tell me must obviously not be good. "Well, Junior...how would you react if I told you that..."

"Yes? Yes!?" Yanking on her skirt, I hoisted myself up onto my weak legs. "Tell me, dame you!"

_"...what you saw was your future?"_

The colour drained from my face and my eyes bulged wide. Breathing quicker than ever before, I gathered whatever strength I had left in my legs, stood up and shouted, "No. NO! That's not funny, woman!!"

Lilo grunted and pulled her hand back. She swatted me swiftly across the face and then grabbed me by the sides of my head so she could look at me scare in the eyes. "Listen-to-me!"

"Listening."

"I know that what you saw was...unsettling. But that is why you must realising how badly things can go when you try to 'liberate' and 'cleanse out all impurities'!" She let go of my head and now just looked at me seriously, "The Federation has indeed gone from a utopia to a Grade-A dictatorship. I've come here to help you stick to the right road and don't go down the wrong route. And those images are not a good sign."

Now whimpering in fear, I asked, "...is there anyway that I can change the outcome of those visions."

Lilo suddenly looked depressed, slowly shaking her head, "If you mean that as in the outcome, then yes, it can be changed. But if you mean your future in general, than I'm sorry. My answer has to be no."

"No, no, Lilo, please..."

"It is time for me to go, Junior."

"What?! **OH, GOD, PLEASE NO!!"**

"I will keep in touch." She snapped her fingers and that blue fires roared much more furiously than ever before, that the room was now completely lit bright blue.

**"NOO!!"**

_"Good luck, little buddy." _Lilo jumped backwards into the fires, her body becoming one with the fire once again. The fires lifted back up into the chimney, plunging the room back into darkness, as well as my vision and sense of consciousness. Everything around me went black...

* * *

_..."Stitch."_

I groaned. My whole body was throbbing in agony and blistering pain, mainly in my head. There it felt like someone had hacked an axe into it.

_"...Stitch."_

I recognized the voice immediately. Thick, Alabama and obnoxious. Avaricia Wodrata.

Clutching my claw to my aching temples, I forced my heavy eyelids open. I could make out a bright green blur to be my fiancée, crouching over my flat-on-the-floor body with three other figures.

The first had our Father's body-structure. He dawned a gelled coat of dark pink fur with sandy brown patches on his chest, abdomen, around his eyes and two large dark blotches on the back of his head and his back. He was half giant-sized and rather muscular. He wore a thick and armour-plated dark blue and red robe, a pair of black sunglasses and a dark-red spiked collar. This was my older brother Dino, the Archduke of the Purse World, Koru Turo.

The second had our Father's body-structure. He dawned a well-groomed coat of swamp green fur with yellow patches on his chest, abdomen, around his eyes and two large dark blotches on the back of his head and his back. He was surprisingly much thinner compared to Father and our other siblings and had thicker forearms. He wore a light and flowing orange and blue robe and a pair of huge thick glasses. This was my intelligent older brother Kamen, or 'Kooky' as we called him, the Archduke of the Purse World, Deko Turo.

The third had our Father's body-structure. He dawned a tacky coat of lime green fur with grey patches on his chest, abdomen, around his eyes and two large dark blotches on the back of his head and his back. He was pretty small, due to being the second-to-youngest of my siblings and kind of plump. He wore a soft-to-the-touch quilted purple and black robe. This was my older brother Kevin, the Duke of the Purse World, Gyota Turo.

"What time is it?" I muttered, leaning up by collapsing back to the floor at my head blistering once again in pain. I was obviously going through a mother of hangovers.

"It's 4:30 AM, you idiot." Avaricia told me, putting her claws on my side and pulling me up right onto my ass.

"I say, we were very worried when you didn't come out of here after so many hours." Kooky told me in his posh accent. "We came up here to check if you were all right."

Dino grunted and pulled out something very familiar; a half-empty bottle of wine. I understood his point.

"Oh, shut it, Dino." A moaned, resting my painful head on Avaricia's large chest.

"I didn't say anything." Dino replied deeply and darkly in his Brooklyn accent.

Avaricia pulled me up onto my feet and swaying slightly, I managed not to fall back down again. "I'm going to shower this hangover off."

"Ah, ah, first thing's first." Kevin told me, grabbing me by the arm and began to do a search around my clothing. When he reached my pocket, he pulled out a small flask of cider. Waving the flask before me, he said, "All right, now you may go." He opened the flask and treated himself to the delicious contents.

Snarling, I marched out of the room mumbling several foul Turogian curses under my breath.

"Hey, hey! Watch the language there!" Avaricia snapped after me, before I closed the door to the private quarters.

* * *

As I was a short walk away from the bathroom door, my legs again began to tremble. I must of still been suffering from the affects of the wine. I needed the steam from the bathroom to clear my mind and help get rid of my retched hangover. But compared to the events before I passed out, this hangover was nothing. I tried to keep telling myself that it was all a dream. But of course, it was a dream, wasn't it? I mean, Lilo coming back from the dead? Yeah, sure, right, and I'm Ed Sullivan.

I chuckled, "Yeah, who am I kidding? That whole thing with Lilo appearing was a whole load of bull-"

"Actually, no, it wasn't a dream, fat boy." I looked in the mirror. By the hallway corner was a Hawaiian woman wearing a black blazer. Gasping, I turned around to face the woman, but I saw nothing but a brief flash of blue fire. Nothing else.

My lower lip trembled and I slumped against the wall, "Gods, why do you all hate me so...?"

* * *

**(A/N) I'll leave it there. Again, sorry for the long update. But I have been thinking, maybe I should continue to write this fic while doing another in the Cartoon-X-overs section, which I will soon inform my Loyal Readers on DeviantART later. Don't worry, though, I will be working on this fic as well. I guess the reason I'm doing this is because working on just ONE fic can be tiring. I need to expand, it would seem.**

**So, anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I will be looking forward to your reviews and constructive criticism. Until next time.**


	10. Chapter X: The choice of change

**(A/N) Here we have Chapter X of our story. In this chapter, as Stitch Junior thinks to himself through his Uncle's coronation and after a trip to the temple, he eventually comes to conclusion of what he must do. This will, of course, change the entire future of his life and relation with his family. Oh, yeah, just to let you know, I am co-writing this story along with my 'Toon City' story, so don't forget to check that out. It will also be the reason why it is taking a while to update, and I am especially sorry for taking my time with this chapter. Read on and enjoy this chapter if you will. Also, I have decided that I will hold my Beowulf parody for a while now, probably until this story is finished, along with the sequel...**

* * *

**Chapter X**

**The choice of change**

_"Hail Leroy! Hail Leroy! Hail Leroy!" _The crowd roared in joy for my Uncle, who sat in the centre throne of the celebration hall of the palace. I and my family were there as well, showing our support. My Uncle Leroy was now wearing a gentle and delicate purple robe with dark blue trimmings that had several golden studs on them. Over this robe, he wore a dark gaudy blue mantle and on his waist and a light grey belt with a silver octagon belt buckle.

The coronation had gone very well than I expected. I didn't expect such a turn out greater than the one at my own. Celebrities with their families, famous aristocratic families and other well-known Turogians of the age. There had been music, drink, food and cattery. My father was making this a night to remember all right. I just wish I out of everyone at the party could have taken more time to relish it. My mind was obviously more concerned with the events of last night with Lilo. While everyone was getting drunk and having the time of their lives, I was the only one bearing a big enough dark secret. I hadn't told anyone what had happened last time, but I didn't think they would have listened or cared for what I had to say. Even if they did, they would just say I was just drinking too much and I dreamed the whole thing. But still, I knew now I was being left by Lilo a big choice; either become a rogue monarch and launch a crusade against the Federation that raised me, or keep my Royal title and let the oppression of the Federation continue. Not an easy choice, eh? But that did not matter, all I should do now was just sit back and at least pretend to enjoy my Uncle's coronation.

The ancient high priest of the Turogianism Temple wearing a charcoal robe and a jewelled golden collar lurched over to my Uncle, holding up an ornate crown in his bony claws. He cleared his throat and spoke in his faint rustic voice, "Leroy Jookiba...as of right now, I herby...declare you...the Archduke of the now Industrial Turogian Purse World of...Korcronna Turo!" He finally placed the crown down onto my Uncle's red head and then back away, bowing. "All hail Archduke Leroy the first of Korcronna Turo!"

Everyone in the hall now applauded loudly for my Uncle new title, while I appreciated him in my own way by silently clapping for him. Who would have thought that someone who had spent so long in prison would rise to the rank of ruler of an entire planet in under less than a week? Well, I suppose I should be happy for him. Maybe this position of authority would change who he is as a person. Somehow, that seemed very unlikely, but I guess we would have to just wait and see.

One of the droids in the hall walked up to a number of fountains in the centre of the hall and pressed a button on each of them. Soon, a different coloured liquid began spewing out of the fountains. These were alcohols of many varieties, such as cider, wine, champagne, etc. I sent one of the droids next to me to get me a glass of wine, to which it did post hast. After he did, a snatched the glass out of its bony metal hands and kicked the tin can away. After a while, when the party died down slightly, I pulled myself up from my seat and walked off to one of the few balconies at the side of the hall without anyone noticing. I felt surprisingly fatigue that night, most likely due to me stressing out over my little encounter with the dead.

* * *

I stepped out onto the balcony and very weakly rested my claws onto the balustrade before placing the fine wine glass down on it as well. I sighed, looking tiredly up at Pure Turo's four moons with heavy eyelids. I had to do something soon because I new for a fact that Lilo was never going to stop haunting me until I did...

"Junior? Baby?" I shakily rotated my head 90 degrees anticlockwise. It was my mother standing there in a fancy silk smooth dress. She looked at me lovingly with those beautiful black orb eyes of hers. I smiled as I turned my weak body around to face her. "Is my little _Gub Gub_ all right?"

I cringed at her calling me 'Gub Gub'. The noun was a little pet name Turogian mothers would often enough called their young children, especially the rather chubby ones. To me, it sounded so babyish, even for a child pet name. Still, I chose to respond by saying in my quiet voice, "Yes, mother."

"You don't look all that right." Mother looked me over in concern. I couldn't blame her, since even I noticed how ill I felt all day.

I shakily raised my claw to my cheek and felt how chillingly cold it was. "I've just been under a lot stress over the last couple of days."

"Why's that, sweetie?" Before I could reply to my mother, she raised her claws, "Oh, no, no. A mother can always tell." She placed her gentle pink claws on my head smoothly and pulled me into her soft padded chest. She looked up, thinking over what my problem could be. "Hmm..." She murmured, feeling my head, "Well, it's not fear of being overweight..." I frowned on hearing that remark, "...it's not _completely _about you and Avaricia..." She paused one last time and finished, "...it's like you've got a big decision to make and you don't know what to do about it."

I stuttered, "Y-yes, I do."

"Aww, it's okay, honey." Mother cooed, running her claws down to my cold chubby cheeks. "Not everyone is good at making big decisions." Oh, if only she knew what my conundrum was. "Is it bad?"

I couldn't tell her the truth, no one could know. I had to lie, "Quite. Let's just say that it is something that can change how people think and look up to you _and _can affect the lives of many people."

Mother reached a false conclusion and asked me, "Is it something on Vokornno Turo?"

I lied again, lowering my head so Mother could not see my expression, "Yes, Mother."

"Well, I'm sure you'll make the right decision, sweet heart."

I shook my head, looking away, "You have no idea, mother. You really don't."

"Oh, really?" Mother huffed and now placed he claws tightly onto my shoulders, looking at me right in the eyes, "Look, Junior, over the near century this Federation has existed, the _only _competent politician I have _ever _met in that time...is you!"

Did she actually say that? Did my mother actually just call me the only competent politician in the entire Turogian Federation? I struggled to find my voice but finally spoke up to her, "R-re-really?"

Mother's warm friendly smile returned again, "Of course. Trust me, your brothers and sisters aren't doing a good job on their own Purse Worlds." She took one claw off of my shoulder and began gently tracing circles on the top of my head. "Illegal drug shipments have seriously increased on Kevin's Purse World and don't get me _started _on how many whores there are on Salina's Purse World."

"But the FNN-"

"Honey, the FNN just shows people what they want you to see." She then removed her claws off of me and placed them onto her noticeably large bulging hips. "Your father would make sure that you brothers and sister's mistakes are hidden up away from the public." Her frown deepened, "And trust me, your father isn't exactly a strong leader himself."

I twiddled my claws together, looking down at them as I said, "Well, he's not _that _bad."

"Yeah, well I definitely think we could have a better ruler. And they way he's got Ryan following in his footsteps don't exactly give me high-hopes for the future."

I cocked my head, picking up the wine glass I had just noticed I had left on the side and swirled it around in my claw a bit. "You know, you and Father have really had a turbulent marriage over the last couple decades."

My Mother's expression turned sad and she sighed, "Oh, your Father and I...have just had a hard time getting along lately." She then growled and began listing out all her husband's major faults _again, _"I mean, over the last seven decades, all he's done is gotten fat and lazy. He sure doesn't act like a gentleman, he keeps groping whenever he gets the chance and in bed..." Mother shuddered, mortified, "It's like hugging with a rhino and the rhino's trying to crush me under its belly!"

"Eww." I blinked.

"Yeah, 'Eww'." Mother nodded, "He doesn't even have any _passion _anymore. In fact, the only reason why we're still married is because we're royals and he likes me for my body." She finished the last part running her claws up and down her curvy sides.

I put both my claws up and shook my claws, "Please mother. Stop putting more and more images of you and Dad naked in bed."

"Okay, okay." Mother turned around and began walking away, before turning her head back briefly and saying, "Just please promising me one thing..."

I looked up, "What?"

"...don't you ever change who you are." She then walked through the doorway out of the balcony.

Now alone once again, I whispered after my now gone mother, _"Yes, mom." _I drank what was left of my wine, letting it sooth my tight muscles.

A familiar Alabama voice then spoke to me from the shadows, _"Ooh, such a little momma's boy."_

I scowled in anger and looked away, "Avaricia, believe me, I am in no mood for your crap! Leave me be!" I took a peak behind me and saw Avaricia's form staggering out of the shadows next to the doorway of the balcony in a drunken manner. "Ooh, been hitting the bottle, Jumbo?"

Avaricia pulled out a brandy bottle and glass and shakily filled the container with the plum-coloured contents. She slurred, her eyes droopy and dizzy, "I'm on my second glass. Or fourth or sixth..."

"Uh-huh." I turned around and examined her. She was utterly wasted. I was not even remotely surprised, since Avaricia was always a heavy drinker. I heard rumours that she had started drinking from when she was eight-years-old, but that seemed quite unlikely. "Look, maybe you should lie down."

Avaricia laughed crazily, "Oh, don't be stupid! I'm fine and-" Her legs buckled and began to collapse, until I caught her just in time by her sides and pulled her up right onto her feet. Her hangover seemed to be coming early to her as she put her claws to her hand, moaning, "Ooooh, my head! Hangover's coming in!"

What they hell was I supposed to do know? I pulled Avaricia's arm over my shoulder and began to shush into my fiancée's ear, _"Okay, okay. It's all right. You just need a place to lie down." _I took the brandy bottle and glass and set them down on the balustrade. _"Yeah, that's all right. No more of that stuff." _

"Oh, m-my Gods, I t-think I'm go-gonna..." Avaricia squealed, her face going pale. She pushed me away and poked her head over the balustrade. I heard a very loud retching noise and the sound of splattering on the far down ground below.

_"AGH!!"_

_"MY GODS!!"_

_"ALL OVER MY GOOD DRESS!!"_

I cringed at the sound of those shrill voices from down bellow and quickly pulled Avaricia away from the balustrade, before briefly calling down to the unfortunate Turogians below, "Sorry about that, folks!"

_"Eeew! My beautiful fur!"_

Growling, I grabbed Avaricia's jaw in my tight grip and pulled her right into my face, "Now look at what you've done!" Me expression then softened in relief as I saw Sid entering the balcony

"Is something wrong?" Sid walked up to me and my drunken fiancée. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

I nodded enthusiastically, "You bet you can!" Without second thought, I shoved the drunken Avaricia into my well-meaning brother's arms, "Here! Get her inside and lay her on a big soft sofa! Also, make sure it's a sofa away from the guests because her breath is seriously stinks."

"I can imagine." Sid's face scrunched up at smelling Avaricia's foul breath, but still wilfully pulled her over his back and took her off of the balcony and back into the hall.

With Avaricia and Sid now gone, I concluded I was not going to get any peace and quiet here. There was only one place I could go. I looked back over the balustrade to the large Turogianism Temple on the far-side of Turojja Kann. "Ah, yes..."

* * *

Turogianism or New Turogianism is, as you guessed it, the biggest religion of my species. It was a very ornate and developed religion taking in all the past rituals of the Old Turogians adapted with some of the traditions my species learnt from Earth. It included very deep philosophical thought and quite a _lot _of reading of the ancient sacred Turogian scrolls kept in the head temple on each Turogian-inhabited planet. It was open to everyone that was part of the Turogian religion or not, where they could silently meditate, examine the many tapestries, golden statues of the Gods and artefacts or read scrolls. Once every year, all the Turogians and members of Turogianism throughout the universe were to go on a pilgrimage to Pure Turo to the Head Turogianism Temple. We would sit and meditate within the temple while the high priest would read from the Tahrmok Kain, the oldest and most sacred scroll of the entire religion. But believe me, we were definitely did not take well to blasphemy. It was okay to say, "Oh, my Gods!" once in a while, but doing something like a mocking impression of our Gods would be considered severe blasphemy. It would result in punishment, either by law or by parents depending on age how old the person was.

I looked through the dark empty hallways of the temple and called out somewhat softly, _"Hello...?"_

_"Hello..." _my voice echoed throughout the hallway chillingly. I had left my mantle on a coat hook at the entrance and was now just wearing my simple black robe.

_'No one is here'_ I thought and snuck down the halls of the temple until I reached a fairly large circular golden room. There were faint flickers of flame on top of poles positioned in between columns in the room and some of the ancient scrolls where actually kept here in glass cases. They were clearly kept under secret security by some elite droid guards, no one would just leave them alone where they could easily be stolen. I wouldn't be surprised if an elite droid guard was spying on me from the shadows right now. As for Tahrmok Kain, well, that was kept in a secret place within the temple, a place where only the high priest, father and a few selected others knew of. Above on the dome ceiling was a stain glass window of Zaktax, our presumed head God of creation and the cosmos. He was a tall bold Old Turogian with dark blue skin and light blue fur and he was wearing a beautiful multicoloured robe. Zaktax was holding up his in the air and his cold golden eyes seemed to look right through you for what you are.

Taking in a deep breath, I stepped forward into the centre circle of the room below the stain glass window of Zaktax and sat down with my legs crossed, my four arms on my knees and my head bowed. This was the Turogian praying position, of course. I closed my eyes, cleared my throat of any phlegm and spoke slowly and carefully in my native species tongue, _"Ic prai zu uo, motay Zaktax. Ic um ned oth yorth helpth." _I paused. Silence. _"Ic um leaft wipht a konumdom bi teh ein caald Lilo. Uo mezt hat zaem it. Ic prai ut uo...watto mezt Ic doh?" _But of course, I received no answer. Just eerie silence. Frowning, I uncrossed my legs and pulled myself to my feet. "Oh, what's the use?!"

I looked back at the entrance leading out into the hallway and was about to make my exit out of the temple when the lights on the poled extinguished, plunging the glimmering golden room into darkness.

_"Hold on, Stitch." _A female voice beckoned me from the darkness.

Eying the darkness of the room from left to right, I whistled, "Nope, I'm not waiting around for this."

_"Yes, you are!" _The female voice shouted at me, stopping me from leaving. I actually completely stopped in place when I saw a silhouette was walking down the narrow hallway to the circular room I was standing in.

I whimpered. This had to be another meet-up with someone from the dead again. I mean, why not? I've all ready "Oh, no, I've had enough meeting up with old friends."

"Relax, it's me." The silhouette came into the room, showing the form that had to be a Turogian wearing a large leather jacket and holding a thick staff.

"Mortricia." I concluded, after using the night vision I inherited from father to make the silhouette out to be the very supposed psychic Turogian.

"You got it, babe." Mortricia said with a smirk. She stepped forward, "You all right?"

"No." I said stiffly, clenching my claws tightly. "I've just been haunted by the spirit of one of the federation's founders and forced into choosing where my loyalties are."

A look of guilt then appeared on Mortricia's face, "Yeah, I know, but those are the breaks, Stitch." She then smiled slightly, "Truth is, I've been having quite a few conversations with Lilo in secret for quite some time now. She knows of all the Federation's major faults and has been constructing a plan to sort it all out for years. She's quite an intelligent character. A bit weird, but intelligent"

I had to smile as well at that, "Yeah, she is a bit of an eccentric." Just then I remembered what had happened with my and Mortricia's last encounter. "Um, Mortricia, about what happened the night I..."

Mortricia waved her hand, stopping me, "Hey, it's cool. I just needed time to cool off. It's all water under the bridge."

"Thank you. I appreciate it. Say how did you find me anyhow?" Stupid question as Mortricia tapped her large blue glass eye.

A familiar friendly voice shouted out from the hallway, _"Hey, Mortricia, wait up!"_

"Sid?" I asked looking over Mortricia's shoulder and saw my second oldest brother running unsteadily up to us both. "What on Pure Turo are _you _doing here?"

"Mortricia brought me along." Sid explained as he stopped to catch his breath. "She's told me everything! And I mean _everything!"_

"Seriously, everything?"

"Everything! The prediction, Lilo, the whole caboodle"

I rubbed my temples in frustration, yelling sarcastically, "Well, that's just a rich peace of cake!! Now, I have a fellow member of the royal family in on my to-be rebellion!" I looked at Sid and demanded of him, "And...and you immediately believed her the very moment she told you this, did you?!"

Sid fiddled with his claws, looking down, "Well, you gotta admit, Mortricia's got quite an honest face."

I looked at incredulously because to me, that girl had the least honest face on this side of the planet. Finally, after looking left to right at my brother to my psychic associate, my eyes filled with tears and bawled, collapsing to my knees, "Oh, I'm fucked! I'm fucked! I'm freakin' screwed, for the Gods' sakes!" I began screaming loud and hard, slamming my head down on the smooth floor of the temple repeatedly, "I'm a stupid, stupid, stupid loser!"

"Aww, you're not stupid, Junior." Sid reassured me, walking up to my side and pulling me up to my feet.

Mortricia nodded, "Yeah, you're 'moronic' as well."

"I just don't know what to do!" I ranted, getting frantic. "I can't just go up to Father and tell him, 'Hey, Dad, just to let you know, I'm going to be rebellion against the federation you worked so hard to create and maintain! How's that bowl problem of yours coming along?' He'll freak! I might as well off myself right now!"

"Well, I can't tell you what you should do, Junior. I'm not the big 'chosen one'. It's all up to you, I'm afraid." Sid reminded me, placing his claw on my shoulder. He opened his mouth to continue, but stopped and then pointed up to the stain glass window above, "Hey, what's up with the window?"

"What are you talking about, Sid?" I groaned tiredly. Sid pointed up at the window and I and Mortricia looked up at it as well. Sid had a point. The stain glass window of Zaktax was appearing to melt before us, as if it was under extreme heat. And that was absurd because the temple was actually chilly if anything. "What...the...fu-!"

The colours began dripping down onto the floor, making loud 'pitter-pattering' noises. We gasped and backed back until he hit one of the golden columns, watching awe-struck as the paint-like substance began to pour down from the window. Strangely, even as the substance fell, the complete image of Zaktax stayed completely intact. Finally, as the minutes past, the pouring down paint-like substance slowed down to faint drips and drops until it ceased. We stood there, waiting for something else to happen. Out of the three of us, Mortricia seemed the most unshaken...maybe because she knew this was going to happen? Heck, who knows, she might be psychic after all. But that was one of the last things I could care about right now. Before looking from my brother to Mortricia, I slowly stepped forward to look at the paint-like substance on the floor.

_"Do you see anything?" _Sid, who was reaching up behind my shoulder, queried of me.

"No, nothing yet...wait, wait! I see something!" The puddle of the paint-like substance was beginning to move and swirl around. I could vaguely make it out to be a hexagon and there was a large gap within the centre, except there was a small blob that seemed to resemble a triangle with three faint trails of the substance connecting it to the hexagon. Now my fur was running colder than an entire iceberg and my fur seemed to stand so far on end it could fall off with the slightest touch. This was almost the very same symbol I saw in Mortricia's prediction. "No. No. NO! This isn't funny! **NO!"** Terrified, I pushed past Sid and Mortricia, and ran out through the hallway connected to the room.

"Junior, wait! Stop!" Sid yelled after me. "Where are you going?!"

Mortricia put her hand on Sid's arm and shook her head, "Let him go, Sid. Let him go..."

* * *

I had been running non-stop for what I could remember as 15 minutes. I had come back to the palace undetected from anyone but a few droids, but they were too busy with their assigned duties to take any real notice of me. I finally reached my guest room and luckily no one was there. I collapsed onto my bed and curled up tightly, silently weeping to myself. I was...scared. It would have seemed that Zaktax had answered my prayer to him and his response has not exactly filled me with optimism. I didn't particularly want to lead a rebellion against the federation, especially not against my family. But...when you think it over, there really didn't seem to be any other alternate 'chosen one'. There had to have been a reason Lilo had picked me for this big job and that could only be that I was the only one who had any backbone to stand up against the federation. Although, that doesn't really sound like much as I only rebel when it comes to political matters and I most definitely use political protocol. But again, there really was no one else even closer suited than me, so I guess there really was no point fighting it.

I whined and rubbed my sides, feeling cold. I then realised I had left my mantle at the temple, but it didn't matter as Sid would probably pick up it up on his way out with Mortricia. I uncurled from my fetal position and lay softly on my back, starring blankly up at the ceiling.

Mother's voice run through my head, _"Just please promising me one thing..."_

Next, my voice echoed, _"What?"_

My Mother's voice finished, _"...don't you ever change who you are." _

Choking up, I whispered in response to the voice's in my head, "Yes, mom."

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in, Sid and Mortricia." I yawned, turning on my side away from the door. I all ready knew who it was.

The doors swooshed open and confirmed my theory. Sid and Mortricia were standing right at the door. They walked inside, while Mortricia spoke, "Are you feeling all right, Stitch?"

"I'm feeling...calm." was my response.

"We know what you saw wasn't easy for you to see, Junior. But maybe this isn't such a bad thing." Sid suggested, following behind Mortricia.

I rolled my eyes, chuckling sarcastically, "Yeah, you're right. Being told I have to rebel against one of the greatest superpowers in the galaxy isn't a complete bad thing." I pulled myself up and stood on my bed and continued my sarcastic monologue, "You know what, I think I'll hold a feast to celebrate my new found destiny! It'll be the highlight of my memoirs! Oh, I can just imagine it now!"

Clueless, Sid just said, "Really? I dunno. When you think about it, a lot of people are gonna feel a bit mift with the federation collapsing."

After Sid said that, I looked at Mortricia with a 'what the fuck' look. I jabbed my thumb at Sid as I did. She just shrugged in reply and now pushed beyond my limits, I began chuckling. It was just one of those chuckles that you couldn't stifle and just let slip out. My eyes then bulged and my arms and legs felt limp. I threw back my head and let my laughter spew out of my mouth like lava. I grabbed Mortricia by her shoulders and pressed my lips against hers and then gave Sid a good slap on the back like an old friend.

Mortricia stood there stunned, "Did you just kiss me?"

"You, you're a riot brother of mine, Sid!" I laughed at my brother, who half-heartedly laughed along. "Say, did you bring my mantle from the temple?"

"Here you go." Sid pulled out my mantle from behind his back and gave it to me.

I shrugged it over my shoulders and winked at him, "Thanks, big brother. Well...I'm off." I strolled off away from my brother and psychic associate, speaking back to them, "Tell the droids to pack up my and Avaricia's things and bring them to my ship." I walked outside the door and looked back at the two adding, "Oh, yeah, and you guys might as well go tell the drunk big-breasted bitch we're leaving yourselves. If she hasn't all ready passed out, that is."

"And how will you explain your new-found 'destiny' to Avaricia?" Mortricia asked of me dryly, leaning against her staff.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of everything with Avaricia." I smirked, putting my claws on the door frame. "As for you two, I'll keep in touch. Bye guys!" Without a second glance I ran off away from my guest room, leaving the two Trogs alone.

_"Sid, your brother's a weirdo." _My sensitive ears heard Mortricia say to my brother. Shrugging it off, I ran down the way to the hanger bay, laughing as I did. I almost collapsed because of it a couple of times.

I know knew what I had to do. I was all ready aware that the next few years would hence be no trip to the beach, but I had enough time to think that over on my way back to Vokornno Turo. But along with that, I would have to explain all that is going to happen with Avaricia. It would probably test whether she would still even marry me, because along with the way with this new-found 'destiny', I knew I wasn't going to be able to keep my royal title. Would she still marry me if I am no longer royalty? I would just have to wait and see. All I could say about Avaricia, regarding this matter is that she was not going to react well. At all...

* * *

**(A/N) And end it there! Now Stitch Junior has learnt of his destiny, he has to get a hold of himself and fulfil it. In the next chapter, he will tell Avaricia off what is going to happen and it will test whether she will still marry him and if she really **_**does **_**love him. Also, Junior will start to plant the core roots of his uprising of the federation. But of course, I might take a while as I am co-writing this with 'Toon City'. Please Read and Review!**


	11. Chapter XI: Do you love me?

**(A/N) Here we have Chapter XI of our story. In this chapter, Stitch Junior tells Avaricia all about his new destiny and what he now must do. As you are all ready aware, Avaricia is going to react badly so be prepared for the fireworks! But also, this is also going to test whether Avaricia deep down really does love Junior, because it is most likely he won't be keeping his royal title after this. Will she still be willing to marry him even if he will soon not be a royal? Read on and see!**

* * *

**Chapter XI**

**Do you love me?**

You know, when I first met Avaricia, I absolutely loathed her and vice versa. Marrying each other was the last thing either of us wanted to do, but hey, we knew that it was inevitable. We had absolutely no say in preventing the marriage, so at one point we actually tried getting along, but that only ended in disaster. As the years went by, we did start to become a bit more understanding and accepting of each other, but that was to a limit mind you. It's strange, but I can remember our first meeting as clear as a bell...

* * *

_I and Avaricia, both five-years-old, were sitting on our backsides in a playroom at the Wodrata mansion on Deko Turo. We were both sitting inside a play pen, looking directly at each other, not saying a word. I was wearing a tight silk black garb and Avaricia was wearing an extra skin-tight __ocean-coloured spandex bodysuit and a long orange skirt, kind of like Salinas'._

_Looking the five-year-old Avaricia over, I finally plucked up the courage to speak up in half English, half tatalongue due to my age, "H-h-hi, Avawicia. Meega...Stitch." Our parents had just introduced us to each other and left us alone so we could bond. I pulled a red metal box out from behind my back and pushed it in front of me and my fiancée. "Youga wankey cookie?"_

_Avaricia smiled and licked her lips, rubbing her plump stomach. At this point of her life, Avaricia was actually pretty fat, unlike her muscular and fit older self. "Ih." She chirped in an adorable voice. "Avawicia love cookies!"_

_Mumbling happily to myself, I reached my puny little claw into my metal box and pulled out a couple of soft chocolate chipped cookies. One was large and was fairly small. Avaricia reached out her hand for me to give one, but just as I was about to give her the large one, I hesitated. It was not that I wanted it more (because Mother kept telling me to cut back on my sweets at that stage of my life), it was really because I had noticed how very plump Avaricia was. I pulled back my claw and placed the small cookie into Avaricia's. "Here youga go."_

_Avaricia's expression grew blank and she looked at me, asking, "Why meega naga get huggo cookie?"  
_

_Believe me, I was actually trying to be polite by giving her the small cookie, so I tried my best to put it nicely, "Uh, because Avawicia is...bigbig."_

_My Fiancée's expression now grew somewhat offended, as she said, "Bigbig? What bigbig mean?" She finished, taking a bit of her cookie._

_"Um..." I responded by taking in a breath, making my cheeks and stomach puff out and I rubbed the latter. _

_Avaricia's jaw dropped, getting the message as cookie crumbs dropped from her mouth. "Fat?! Youga think meega fat?!"_

_My forehead began to sweat, I had landed myself in hot water, "...Ih?" Avaricia stood up off her backside and towered over me, giving me a fierce glare. I giggled nervously, "Sorry?"_

* * *

I will leave it at that because I think you all have a pretty good idea of what happened after that. It was actually going pretty well until I opened my big mouth and commented on her weight. If I had just given her the dratted big cookie, I might have actually been able to get along with her. It was too late to fix that mistake and now I had to tell her something even more difficult than her weight. I had to tell her I was gonna try and destroy the federation! It was not going to be easy...

* * *

When we both left Pure Turo, Avaricia had complained all the way on why we had to leave so early and abruptly. I just ignored her throughout the entire trip by reading or listening to music, while she yelled and screamed at the top of her lungs. All it did make me snigger. We eventually arrived back on Vokornno Turo and Avaricia stormed off into the palace, not wanting to talk to me. The next time I saw her was when we went to bed, but by then she was fast asleep so I didn't try and awake her.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up and found that Avaricia was not in bed with me and she was not present at breakfast either. I began to get worried until the servant droid informed me that Avaricia was relaxing herself in the bathroom in the special relaxation room. After being told this, I quickly finished off my Aiiwwk steak and headed off to the bathroom. I had to tell Avaricia everything now, because I couldn't hold it in any longer. She had to know.

I looked at the bathroom door and placed my claw on the handle, inhaling and exhaling shakily. I turned the handle and walked inside slowly, closing the door behind me ever so gently. I was completely naked except for two rings on my claws and the red bathrobe I tied around myself, the latter I soon discarded, leaving me in my bare fur. My body shuddered in reaction to the different room temperature, making my thick skin and fur ripple. I looked over at my protruding back; My Gods, was I really getting that fat? No, no time to worry about my physique, I had to find Avaricia. I looked up ahead at the golden statues. Not many knew this, but behind those statues was a secret room built for the sole purpose of relaxation and pampering. She had to be in there.

Wasting no time, I moved my small pudgy legs across the bathroom and behind the statues. I reached up my claw and pressed a metal slap on the wall behind, which soon gave off a low humming sound. Ten seconds later, a line formed in the wall, reaching as high as an ordinary door. Then two small sections of the wall moved inwards and retracted from each other, revealing the hidden relaxation room behind it.

* * *

The relaxation room was a very small circular platinum white room, only big enough for a few people. There was a small catwalk going around the room from beginning to end and in the middle were two soft comfortable seats for Turogians to lie down in. Then the two seats would fill halfway with bubbling warm water and then the mechanical hands would do the rest. Who else would be laying down in one of those seats right now but Avaricia herself.

Avaricia was lying in the seat in her bare fur except for a pair of shades. She appeared to be in a state of pure relaxation and was listening to a pair of headphones to an mp3 player by the side of her seat. It must have been because of this that she didn't notice my arrival into the room.

My fiancée lifted her head up and spoke clearly to seemingly no one, lifted her right foot, "Foot massage." After she finished those two words, a hole opened up in the platinum white wall and two mechanical hands extended out and reached Avaricia's lifted foot. One held the foot up, while the other soothingly massaged it, making Avaricia moan in relief.

I then piped up, loud enough for Avaricia to hear me, "Uh, Avaricia? Honey?"

Avaricia pulled her upper abdomen upwards off the seat, which she seemed to have trouble with since her back had pretty much stuck to the seat. She then took off her shades and her headphones and looked at me with squinted eyes, "Oh, it's you..." She said with such boredom like I was a pile of dirt. "Can't you give me a moment's peace?"

"Sorry." I saw that she was cringing and looking away from the direction of my groin. Gulping in embarrassment, I walked onto the soft seat and laid down, covering my groin as I did. There was a silence between us as the bubbling hot water filled beneath me halfway up. Avaricia checked her claws over, while I tried to position myself so I could look over my stomach. "So, uh...how long have you been in here?"

"Meh, for the last five hours or so. I lost count."

I looked Avaricia's body over carefully, "You, you look very beautiful."

"Thanks."

I put my claws up, "No, no, I mean it. You are devastatingly sexy! I mean, you've got the rack of an angel, for the Gods' sakes!"

Avaricia stood up and stared at me, wide-eyed and utterly shocked. "Oh, you _didn't _just say that!" She gaped, her eyes twitching.

"Nope. You're sexier than your mom and Gods she is hot!" _Slap! _Avaricia had just swatted me very hard across the face! I clutched my face, yelling, "Ow! What the fuck?!"

"You just said my mom was sexy, you idiot! That's just...wrong! Do you know how old she is?!" Avaricia screeched, standing up with water dripping off her body.

I pulled myself up began trying to calm her down, "All right, all right, I'm sorry! I was just trying to make a compliment!" I then frowned, "But I guess that's really impossible when it comes to you! Remember the first time we met?"

My fiancée's face scrunched angrily as she remembered our first meeting, "Oh, yeah, I remember! You called me fat, you freaking blubber butt! Heh, a look at us now! I'm a muscular and sultry babe, while you're a practically a fur-covered tub of fat!"

"Mere!"

"Bastard!"

"Bitch!"

"Retard!"

"Filthy slu-!" This time I did not get to finish my comeback as I felt something covering my face. I looked and discovered Avaricia's wrapping her arms around me and slobbering her thick lips against my mouth. I gurgled, my mouth muffled, _"Whmmmmmm!! Ghmmmmmm!!" _I put my claws on Avaricia's shoulders and finally pushed her and her vice lips off of me. "What the Gozzaka Dawn is wrong with you, lady?!"

Avaricia began stuttering, pulling herself together, "Oh, I-I-I am _so _sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen! Just, hearing you rant like that made me so..." She finished in a deep sexual way, "_...horny."_

"So what, you're a sucker for a foul-mouthed git?"

"That and if they're very good in bed." She looked down at my groin and snickered, "Maybe we should see..."

I walked forward and placed my claw underneath her chin fat and looked into her eyes, "Well, I can't promise you that but..." I decided it was time to repay the favour and began snogging my fiancée even harder than she did. We began rubbing our claws every possible around each other, satisfying our carnal urges. In our bare fur, we were _so _close to doing it, but I made sure to keep my lower abdomen a distance from hers.

"Oh, Stitch! Stitch!" Avaricia crooned, her body shaking.

I stroked my fingers through the fur on the back of her head, whispering into her ear, "Um, Avaricia, there is something I have to tell you..." This wasn't exactly the most appropriate time to tell her, but it had to be said.

"Uh-huh. What is it, my big horn dog?" Avaricia giggled, sliding her claw down my soft back.

I breathed in slowly and prepared myself. I moved in closer to Avaricia's ear, muttering so quietly she could barely even hear me this close, _"I'm secede from the Federation."_

Unfortunately, Avaricia didn't hear me as she said, "Oh, sorry hon, I didn't quite catch that. Can you run that by me again?"

_"I'm seceding from the Federation." _I repeated even quieter.

Annoyed and still unable to hear me, Avaricia shouted, "What did you say? I can't hear you!"

Unable to contain it any longer, I screamed loudly,** "I'M SECEDING FROM THE FEDERATION!!"**

Avaricia's eyes shot open wide, let go of me and pushed me away onto the water-soaked seat, **"WHAAAAAAAAAT?! YOU'RE SECEDING FROM THE FEDERATION?!" **

"Wait! Avaricia! I can explai-!"

**"YOU'RE JUST GONNA GO AND SECEDE FROM THE FEDERATION?! ARE YOU FREAKIN' INSANE YOU-!!" **She stopped her screaming and thought. She then began giggling, pointing at me, "Oh, no wait, I get it. Y-you're joking, right?"

I pulled myself up with enough strength onto my ass and hesitantly shook my head, "N-no. No, I'm not. No."

"Oh...um, c'mere a moment." I did as she said, not wanting to anger her any further. When I was right up in front of her, eye-to-eye; POW! She just gave me an uppercut to the jaw!

"Ow! Stop hitting me!" I yelled, grabbing my jaw and rubbing it. "Because it is _seriously _getting annoying."

Avaricia did not listen. She grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and pulled me in, saying dangerously, "Are you stark raving mad, you big blue Looney?! I know you hate how the Federation works, but for the Gods' sakes, you are actually seriously planning to secede?!"

I pried her claws off of my fur and I stepped back, telling her, "Yes, I am. And I'm taking my planet along with me. Along with a few others..."

"Okay, okay, hold up a moment." All this must have really caught Avaricia off guard. "Look, you're gonna have to explain everything to me, here."

I nodded. At least now she was being the slightest bit reasonable, "Of course. Please, sit down." We both calmly plodded down onto the drenched seats. I took Avaricia's claws, "You see..."

And so, I explained everything. I told every single detail, which is no surprise as I have a very good memory. I told her about what really happened between me and Mortricia and her sinister prediction, my meeting with the spirit of Lilo Pelekai, and most of all, the events that happened in the temple. I felt like I was talking for hours as I spoke every word, revealed every secret and revealed to my fiancée what might just be the future of our species. As I talked, Avaricia just sat there, taking in every word without interrupting once. I could tell by the way she looked at me that she was very sceptical of what I was rambling on and on about. Whether she believed me or not, there was something else I was really concerned about: would she be there, standing by my side? _That _is really the one thing I want to find out from telling her all this. Would my big buffed babe still be there with me as I waged war with my former affiliations or would she abandon me in a second and/or worse...rat me out?

Finally, after talking my voice box to point of break down, I finished, looking away from my fiancée. I couldn't bare to look her in the eye at the moment.

"I...I..." Avaricia was at a complete lose for words. I could imagine that she would be. This had to be the most shocking news she had ever heard in her life, even more than hearing her cat getting run over when she was young.

Since Avaricia did not know what to say, I guessed it was best that I spoke for her. I turned around, "Honey, I know how much you've wanted to be a royal. That IS what you wanted, isn't it?"

"Well...yeah." She then turned her head away, knowing full-well what I was about to say next.

Turning away also, with my eyes closed and head hung low, I continued, "If I do carry this out, then you realise that there is a one hundred percent chance I will not be able to keep my royal title."

"I know." Avaricia said simply. She stood up and walked slightly away onto the small catwalk, rubbing her arms and facing away from me. I sat where I was. For some reason, I felt slightly more at ease with the physical distance between us.

"So then that leaves, for us, one big and important question..."

"What's that?"

I rose my head and looked towards my fiancée with sallow eyes, "Do you love me?" The same question she asked me on our day off with each other.

Avaricia spun around and looked me, bug-eyed, "W-what do you mean?"

"What I mean is...do you really love me? Do you love me enough to be willing to stand at my side and marry me, knowing that you won't be married to a royal?"

Avaricia responded with another question, "Would _you, _Stitch? Would you still be willing to marry me, no matter what? Because when you become a non-royal, that means our arranged marriage will be negated and you won't _have _to marry me. Would you?"

She was probably expecting me to say no, but to her major surprise, I answered, "Yes, I would."

"Oh really? And why's that, huh?! What could you possibly love about me enough to marry me that is _not _physical?"

I chuckled, "Funny enough, you asked me a similar question the day we spent together." I stood up and looked directly into our eyes, "I think it is time to give you a _real _answer." As I slowly approached my dumbstruck fiancée, "Avaricia Wodrata, you are the best prime example of what a female Turogian should be. Not a brainless bimbo, but a quick-witted individual with a proper one-of-a-kind personality. Sure, you can be rude and lustful at times, but no one is perfect. Especially not us royals." When I was close enough, I kneeled down on one leg and looked up at her, "Avaricia, there might not ever be a female Turogian like you in the next 10,000 light-years. I love you. I repeat, I _love _you. So much." My voice cracked and I felt my eyes get misty. "So..." I looked at the two rings on my claw. Both were made of pure shimmering Turogian gold and each had a gem on it. One a hexagon purple and the an oval blood red. I smoothly slid the blood red-gemmed ring one off my claw and held it up to Avaricia, "I am going to ask you the big question myself instead of my father asking and answering it for me. Not as a royal being forced into marriage, but as a male Turogian who is in love with a female. Do you return my love? Will...you...marry me?"

There was the longest silence I had ever experienced occurring around me. One so silent, you could hear a planet being destroyed a billion light-years away as a clear as a bell. Avaricia was standing there, looking tenderly from the ring, to me and the ring again. She reached her claw outwards and gently took the ring in her claws. Avaricia took a nice long look at it and looked away. She probably couldn't even bare to even look at me now. What was the use? It was never meant to be between us. It was written in stone by the Gods themselves.

Finding the strength, I brought myself to my feet. I began walking away from Avaricia, not letting her see the tears forming in my eyes. I looked back over my shoulder slightly, "Bye, Avy. I love you." I turned away, unable to look at my love any longer. _'Don't let her see you cry, Stitch. Don't let her see you cry." _I couldn't stop the tears leak down from my eyes down my cheeks and my lip tremble uncontrollably. When I reached the secret door, I put my claw on the door frame, my legs turning into rubber. Any second now and I would collapse to my feet, bawling.

"Wait!" A thick Alabama voice called to me, stopping me from going anywhere. I looked back, my eyes coated with tears and saw Avaricia running up to me and grabbing my arm. She took my shoulder and rotated me around so that I was facing her directly. She didn't say anything else, but smile warmly. It was not smug, but loving and affectionate, like my mother's. She raised her claw, the blood red ring was fitted tightly on her right index. I felt my lips form a smile, one large and cheerful. Avaricia gently wiped the tears away from my eyes and I softly wrapped my arms around her body, caressing her back. In response, Avaricia stroked my face with her claws.

What happened next was actually the biggest turning point in my life as a male. I and Avaricia were once again kissing, but this time with the most passion. We could not control ourselves. Our sexual urges were at their peeks. Collapsing in each other's arms onto the soft drenched seats, we rammed ourselves into each other. Our body temperatures increased rapidly and sweat pulsed out of our foreheads like mad. It was not long me and my love where at the state of euphoria, our bodies paralyzed as our senses of pleasure ran through every inch our bodies. But this moment of sexual harmony lasted only for one brief moment as we let out one last moan each, our muscles pratically turning into jelly.

"Oh, Stitch." Avaricia's pacified voice crooned into my long ear.

"Shhh." I whispered, rubbing my snout against her neck. No more words. Just silence. For that moment, we just enjoyed each other's company, locked tightly in each other's arms and legs...

* * *

Two hours later, I was sitting on the bed in my bedroom, dressed only in my red bathrobe. I cannot believe what had happened. Me and Avaricia actually did it! My lover was resting on the soft red leather couch in her lilac bathrobe, smoking Yookeamma from her hookah.

She whistled, the smoke seething out of her tightened lips, "Wow. Just wow. I never thought I would lose my virginity that way." Seeing my concerned look, "Hey, don't worry. I took the pill right afterwards, remember?" Avaricia was right. You see, in our structured Turogian society, when you were unmarried or arranged to be married, you could only have sexual relations provided you took the pill straight afterwards. In out culture, it is very strictly said that a child was only ever to be born to a married couple. Bastards would be severely frowned upon and would be treated like social outcasts. I didn't really believe in that but I guess it was really lucky that there were very few bastards. No one in our species would ever want to raise their child knowing they would be thought of as unclean. But still, my Father would be seriously ticked off by discovering I was having sex with Avaricia. Well, what he did not know, would not hurt him, right?

"I know, I know. It's not that." I mumbled, rubbing my belly. "I just can't believe we actually went that far. I mean, my Gods."

"So what are you gonna do, Mr. Rebel?" Avaricia yawned, placing the nozzle pack on the hookah.

I hopped off the bed, saying simply, "I'm gonna make a few phone calls." I walked over to a transmission screens placed nearby in the room and dialled 999-8760-6742-9651-0064 onto the control panel, sending a transmission to Skarko Turo. We Turogians did not use telephones, as communicating with the recipient via computer screens by transmissions was the latest fashion, provided by the Hyper Communications Cartel. I waited patiently for the transmission to be answered, while I motioned to Avaricia if I could have a moment to myself and the recipient. She nodded reluctantly, got up and strode out of the room, leaving me to myself.

Soon enough, a figure appeared on the screen. It was an old male Kweltikwan. He was built round and had mostly faded purple skin with dark pink skin on his face and mostly around the rest of his front. He had a huge mostly bald oval head with three grey hairs, a wide mouth with worn away teeth, a small nose and four sullen yellow eyes with rings around him. He looked ancient, but that was not a surprise, considering his age.

_"Hello?"_ He asked in a thick Russian accent. He looked forward and saw that it was me, _"Little Stitch Junior? Is it being you?"_

"Hello, Jumba." I greeted the Kweltikwan warmly. I then changed my expression to a serious one, "Now, listen, what I am about to tell you is very confidential. To not tell anyone else except for Pleakley..."

* * *

**(A/N) And end it there! All right, that should be enough for this chapter. Sorry if it was a bit short, but what happened in this chapter should make up for that! Bet you didn't see that coming, eh? Especially by the fact that Jumba and Pleakley are gonna be in this story. Now, in the next chapter, Stitch Junior is going to have a secret meeting with governors and other powerful businessmen within the Federation he can relay on. Alliances for the uprising are going to be formed and armies are going to constructed. We are soon reaching the big climax, folks. **

**Oh, yes, from Sunday, I am going on holiday to Weymouth for week. I will take my laptop with me, but I doubt I will be able to update during that time. So until next time, Read and Review!**


End file.
